


Plastic Love: New Horizons

by Solar_Dragon21



Series: Plastic Love [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Language, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mature audience only - Freeform, Nudity, Pre-Phase 4, Ritual Sex, Satanism, Sex, Wedding Fluff, post phase 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 58,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Dragon21/pseuds/Solar_Dragon21
Summary: Upon returning to England, Murdoc, Araiya, and the rest of Gorillaz try to find some level of normalcy after the battle at Point Nemo and the defeat of the Boogieman. But enemies of a more human nature appear as well as an old face try to disrupt their lives.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Female Character(s), Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: Plastic Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760698
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Home Again_**  
  
A very light snow fell from the skies as Murdoc and Araiya took their luggage from the trunk of the taxi. They had just returned from their little globe trekking expedition and were exhausted. Murdoc paid the driver and helped Rei take her bags into the house. The two entered through the garage where Stylo sat without a speck of dust on it.  
  
The artist collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs and sighed heavily. "So glad to be home. Think I'll put my things away and take a nice hot shower. We'll give the others their souvenirs tomorrow or the day after. We can have a slide show party."  
  
Murdoc took a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it. He shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion of having the party. "Are we showing all the pictures?" He winked at her.  
  
"No, we not showing all of them. The others are for our private collection. Have to sort those before we show the tame pictures."  
  
"I loved you in that little purple number."  
  
"I was only wearing ribbons in my hair." she giggled.  
  
"That's what I loved the most. Next to the sex we had on the chaise lounge..." he put out his cigarette in the ashtray and walked up to her. "Now I know your curves fit right into one of those things."  
  
"Maybe we should get one for the bedroom."  
  
"I'll get right on it, that is after we've had our shower."  
  
"Our shower? Who said you were joining me?"  
  
"Me. It's efficient and saves money on the water bill. Plus I love you when you're wet, makes certain appendages easier to slip inside."  
  
Rei stood up and kissed the bassist. "Slippery when wet it shall be then." she walked out of the room with the bassist following close behind.

* * *

Forty-five minuets later, Araiya was sitting in front of her laptop wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a t-shirt. That shower had recharged some of her energy and she was now sorting the pictures and putting the ones she was going to show into a proper presentation.  
  
Murdoc was down in the basement in the studio that they had put together working on some of the unused demos from Plastic Beach. He would mention to the others the next day about making a new album. The bassist even thought that Gorillaz would put out a couple more CD's, go on another world tour then maybe step out of the music scene very rich and very happy.  
  
The man wasn't a fool. He knew that he was getting older and being on stage for hours at a time and cooped up in a tour bus going from city to city took a toll on him. Well even more of a toll from the other band members then add to the fact that his mind had conflicting thoughts if it was time or not to take the relationship between him and Rei to the next level. He'd been online browsing rings.  
  
Murdoc didn't want to get the ring and end up being rejected but at the same time he knew Rei would say yes. This is what irked him. Why was he having these feelings of doubt? Was it because he's never been this far in a relationship with a woman before or was it just simply his nerves? He considered it was both.  
  
Sighing, he put the thought on the back burner and continued to work. Murdoc was in the studio for three hours until the smell of Araiya's cooking lured him out. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he rounded the corner and saw her taking some fried chicken from the skillet and putting it on a serving plate. Two dinner plates were sat out on the kitchen table along with two drinking glasses and silverware. A bottle of Sangria sat in the middle.  
  
Rei finished putting the chicken on the plat and bought it and the bowl of mashed potatoes to the table ten took out the dinner rolls from the oven and put them in a basket setting them on the table as well. She sat down across from him and began to fill her plate.  
  
Murdoc looked at her for a moment. The housewife look just didn't fit her and he'd never treat her like one. Ever.  
  
Conversation revolved around what Murdoc did in the studio and Araiya was on board to make another album and hoped that the 2D, Noodle, and Russel were on board as well. Maybe that's what they all needed to completely break away from the whole Boogieman incident.  
  
After dinner, Araiya put the dishes into the dishwasher and left overs into Tupperware. She and the bassist settled down in the living room on the couch to watch some television.  
  
Murdoc knew that he could turn this house into a home. Neither of them didn't know that by next Spring, things would take a new turn for them both.


	2. Family Drama

**_Chapter 2: Family Drama_**  
  
2D, Noodle, and Russel all agreed to work on a new album but would start on it after the new year. Murdoc reluctantly agreed and didn't push it any further.   
  
A month and a half later, the first proper snow had fallen and covered everything in a white blanket. One morning, Murdoc had woken up first. He looked down at a sleeping Araiya who was nestled in his arms and smiled. He then looked at the clock.  
  
"Way too early...."  
  
The keyboardist mumbled in her sleep. "....cause I'm naked Murdie...."  
  
The bassist gave a dirty grin and licked his lips bringing his mouth close to her ear. "Naked huh? I love it when you're nude. What are ya gonna do to me?"  
  
"...Anything you want baby..."  
  
"Can I get naked too?"  
  
"Hmm, sure..." when Murdoc said that, she had woken up but chose not to open her eyes.  
  
Murdoc took off his boxers and shirt then got on top of her, his half hardened member pressed against her thigh.  
  
"Oooh, you're so hard..."  
  
He began to unbutton her night shirt with one hand while his other hand went in-between her legs stroking her inner thighs and working his way up to her womanhood. Murdoc trailed kisses along her neck, and gave Rei a couple of love bites.  
  
"Murdie?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Careful what you wish for...." Her eyes snapped open and quickly rolled herself and Murdoc over so that she was on top.  
  
"Should have known you were half asleep."  
  
"That's what happens when you let lust take over you." Rei kissed him on the nose then lips.  
  
"So, what were you gonna do to me in that dream of yours?" He propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
The artist gave a wicked smile. "This..." she disappeared under the covers.  
  
"Luv, what are you-Ooooh Sweet Satan...." he tilted his head back in pleasure.  
  
For five minuets straight, Araiya sucked him off. Once Murdoc delivered his cream into her mouth, she came back up and smiled at him. "Satisfied?" she rested her chin on his stomach.  
  
"Yeah. You've helped me have my dream." Murdoc pulled her up to his chest by her arms.

Araiya just nodded and nuzzled his chest. She fell asleep again, Murdoc following behind.

* * *

A few hours later, they woke up and were outside clearing the walkway and driveway of snow. Nice sized piles were formed on either side of the walkway and once Murdoc and Araiya finished, the artist pushed Murdoc into one of the piles.  
  
"That's for this morning." she put her hands on her hips.  
  
The bassist looked up at her, quickly reached up, and pulled her down on top of him. The two rolled around in the white powder for a few second before Rei pinned him.   
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My Aunt Tammy is doing a charity ball on Christmas Eve and she's invited me. Wanna be my date?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Dress code is black tie."  
  
"Haven't been in a tux ever since that GQ shoot I did with Damon and Jamie."  
  
"You looked hot on that cover. If I was there, I would've taken you into your dressing room and ripped it right off of you."  
  
"You have that chance at the ball."  
  
"Think I'll take that chance."

* * *

The ball was to be held in Essex at the Crown Plaza Resort. Murdoc rented his tux and Araiya took one of her evening gowns from the back of the closet.   
  
On the night of the party, Murdoc drove to Essex and arrived early. Some people who were invited was in the lobby and when the classic car pulled up at the front door, attention was on them. A few watched as Murdoc got out of the driver's seat and went over to the passenger side to let Araiya out. He then gave the keys to the parking valet and escorted the artist inside.  
  
There were a few photographers who were covering the event for the local newspaper. All of them recognized the bassist and snapped pictures as the two musicians walked pass.  
Rei and Murdoc took the elevator down to the ballroom and stood in front of the large oak double doors. Looking inside, the keyboardist spotted her cousin.  
  
"Oh fuck. She's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My stuck up bitch of a cousin."  
  
Murdoc followed Rei's line of sight and his eyes landed on a short, round woman who was wearing a green dress, glasses, and had her hair in curls.  
  
"I'd rather avoid her Mudz, so we need to see where she's sitting. Until then I can introduce you to my Aunt Millie and Uncle Rob." She led him into the room and looked around for her relatives. She spotted her aunt talking to a technician who was setting up the microphone. Walking up to her, Rei tapped the woman on the shoulder.  
  
Turing around, Araiya's aunt looked at her niece and smiled. "You came." she hugged her.  
  
"Wanted to come. Haven't seen you in a while."   
  
"Same here. I know dad and mom couldn't come because dad wanted to go back to Chicago and spend the holidays with his family."  
  
"I know. My brother called me a month before telling me he couldn't make it." Millie spotted Murdoc. "And who might this be?"  
  
"This is Murdoc Niccals. Murdoc this is my aunt."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Millie held out her hand.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me she was a looker Rei?" Murdoc took the hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Oh, I'm just a gray mare."   
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
Rei's aunt giggled then excused herself from the two of them because she had to go check with the MC. The couple walked around and the artist introduced Murdoc to some of the people that she had been knowing since she was a child then headed over to the snack buffet putting some of the finger foods on their plate. Murdoc spotted the open bar and got himself some whiskey.   
  
When the clock struck 8:00, the event got underway. For Murdoc and Araiya, it was pretty boring. There were only so many speeches they could listen to before they became repetitive, and the only thing that kept them entertained was them playing a game of Monopoly: Here and Now on their phones with the volume and sound effects turned off. Plus they sat at a back table so nobody would really notice that they weren't paying attention.  
  
For a whole hour and a half, checks with big amounts written on them were given to the said charity. There was even one written for half a million pounds which topped all the others. The bassist snickered and said that somebody in the room wanted to outshine everyone else or they're trying to get in someone's good graces. The main part of the ball had ended and the ball truly started. A DJ played Christmas music and other kinds as well. People were going around mingling with one another. The two bass players mingled too and Murdoc actually began to enjoy himself.  
  
Everything was going well until Arayia's cousin had found them amongst the crowd.   
  
"Well if it isn't by baby cousin." she was standing next to a man a little taller than her.  
  
Araiya sighed and turned to face her. "Hello Maddie."  
  
"It's been a while Rei. You haven't changed a bit. Although you seem a bit heavier the last time I saw you." she noticed Murdoc. "Who's this?"  
  
"Murdoc Niccals."  
  
"The Murdoc Niccals from the band Gorillaz?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Are you with him cousin?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Don't try to kid me Rei, an answer like that always reveals the truth but don't worry, I'm not knocking you."  
  
"I don't have time to deal with your petty bullshit Madeline." Rei grabbed Murdoc by the arm and walked away. She made her way to the open bar and ordered herself a drink. "I'm not gonna let that girl get on my nerves. Not tonight."  
  
Murdoc didn't want to say anything negative because it was a family member and it was a big no to dissing any member of your girlfriend's family no matter how much of an ass he or she was. He knew that Rei could handle things if need be. "I've gotta take a piss, be right back." the bassist walked out of the room and towards the bathroom.  
  
Rei walked back to their table and sat down drink in hand. She took a sip and looked around. Her cousin decided to test her patience.  
  
Maddie sat down next to her. "So how long have you been with him?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No. I want to know. My dearest cousin has been been holding back on me. Y'know I've tried to friend you on Facebook and Twitter."  
  
"That's because I've kept rejecting you. Can't you take a hint?"  
  
"But we're family and should be close."  
  
"We may be family but that doesn't mean I have to like you." Rei took another sip of her drink and shot a glare at her cousin.  
  
"Does your parents approve of him?"  
  
"Yes and as a matter of fact, my mom likes him a lot."  
  
Maddie scoffed. "Yeah right."  
  
"I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm an adult."  
  
"Did he knock you up? Naturally you'd be fucking him, you always liked the bad asses."  
Araiya made a noise and scowled. "Once again your stupidity is showing."  
  
"I thought you'd make something of yourself Araiya but I guess I was wrong. Sad really, he'll dump you and look for another piece of arm candy leaving you with nothing but the pieces of a broken heart."  
  
"Just because I don't fit into your little world of what a woman at my age should be doesn't mean I'm hopping bed to bed with guys. Murdoc and I have something that you can't possibly understand. If I tried to explain it to you, your head would spin on its shoulders."  
  
"I don't need and explanation. The only thing you both most likely have in common is partying and sleeping with each other. You're just there to keep his bed warm. Guess someone has to be the pathetic whore in the family."  
  
Murdoc was walking into the ballroom when he heard a resounding slap. He looked and saw Araiya on her feet towering over her cousin who was holding the side of her face with a shocked expression on her face. He didn't know what transpired, but he knew that it was time to go.   
  
Some of the party goers that was standing nearby had saw the whole incident go down and was whispering amongst themselves.   
  
Without saying anything, the bassist reached Rei and led her from the room only stopping at the coat checkout to get their coats and then the valet so the man could bring the car around. Once in Stylo, Murdoc drove home. He glanced at the artist and saw that she was still pissed. In a way, he didn't want to know what happened but maybe he'd try asking tomorrow.

* * *

Araiya silently got out of the car not even waiting for the bassist when they arrived home. She went upstairs to their bedroom and undress the pulled on a pair of warm pajamas. Going down to the kitchen, she went into the freezer and pulled out a half quart of Rocky Road, grabbed a spoon, and sat at the island.   
  
Murdoc just watched her and decided that he'd let her cool off. Untying his bow tie, he went upstairs and readied himself for bed as well but he wasn't tired. He went back downstairs to find Rei still sitting and eating. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he checked his text messages and saw that Noodle, 2D, and Russel had wished him a Merry X-mas. Rolling his eyes he sent a short reply.  
  
Within minuets, he found Rei was getting into his lap and had her arms around his neck. It was nothing sexual, but a sign of wanting to be comforted. Murdoc wasn't really good at it but he tried his best. Stroking her back and kissing her temple, he gave he the signal that it would be okay.


	3. Confidentially Speaking Part 1

**Chapter 3: Confidentially Speaking Part 1**  
  
The New Year came and it was going to be truly a new beginning for Gorillaz, especially Murdoc and Araiya. Both of them had things on their minds but couldn't share with one another. This was one of those time where your best friend came in. so Murdoc called up 2D and Rei Noodle. Both had arranged lunch dates in different locations. The bassist and vocalist were to meet up in the Starbucks in town while Rei and Noodle would meet in the cafe that was blocks away.  
  
Murdoc arrived at the coffee shop first. He ordered his drink and sat down at a booth to wait for the singer. Ten minuets passed before the blue haired man walked through the door. He looked around and saw the green man near the back of the shop. 2D ordered his coffee and went to the booth sitting down across from him.  
  
"'Ello Mudz." the singer smiled.  
  
"Hey faceache."  
  
"Wot did ya want to talk to me about?"  
  
Murdoc closed his eyes and sighed then opened them again. "What I'm about to tell you is confidential which means no telling anyone and that includes Russ, Rei, and even Noodle. Got it? Cause if ya do let out a peep, you'll be missing a set."  
  
The vocalist nodded his head. "Sure, I won't tell." he leaned in closer. Judging by the look on Murdoc's face it was something serious.  
  
"I wanna marry Tiger."  
  
2D blinked a few times and tilted his head to the side. He didn't know if he heard the bassist correctly. "Yew want ta do wot?"  
  
"Marry Araiya."  
  
For a few seconds 2D looked at Murdoc with a straight face which made the man uncomfortable he didn't know if the singer was going to take it as a joke.  
  
"Stu?"  
  
Using his real name, the bluenette knew this was serious but then he grinned. "Have yew bought a ring yet?"  
  
"No. Been browsing online, and have yet to go into an actual jewelry store, but there's one problem."  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"I'm having conflicting feelings about this. Part of me says do it and the other half says don't because you've been alone for so long that what's the point and she may think this all a big joke if I do propose. Thing is too, I realize that I'm getting older."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." 2D took a sip of his coffee.  
  
Murdoc tossed a balled up napkin at the singer's head which bounced off it. "Don't get smart. After we put out another album or two then have one last tour, I actually want to call Gorillaz done."  
  
"You really want to call Gorillaz quits?"  
  
"Yeah. After the whole Plastic Beach incident, what's really left? We've put out hits and gained a lot of popularity in the past ten years, and I've enjoyed every second of it. I know you, Noodle, and Lards don't want to do this for the rest of your life. You guys have other ambitions." Murdoc looked down at his cup of coffee.  
  
"Are you feelin' awright? This isn't like yew. Thinking about others."  
  
The bassist looked at the singer though his fringe. "I'm fine. I'm just having one of those moments of clarity which I've actually been having ever since I first arrived on Point Nemo. I still put up a facade while in public because I don't want my private life out there. Surely you can understand that."  
  
"Yeah, I can. I still find it interesting that all those fan fiction writers put me and Noodle together."  
  
"You two are together, surprised nobody has blabbed about it."  
  
"The people in the apartment building we live in have never heard of us or they have and know we like our privacy." he looked at his watch. "I know you love her Mudz, no use in trying to hide it. Just do what feels right. I always do. Life is short Murdoc and this is somethin' that may never come your way again. Take it and run wiv it. I've gotta go, Noods and I are going out to dinner and I made reservations." 2D stood up and gave the bassist one last smile before heading out the door.  
  
Murdoc watched him leave then drank the rest of his latte. Getting up he tossed the cup into the near by trash can and exited. Once outside, he looked up at the gray sky as snow began to fall again. Walking in the opposite direction of 2D, he began to make his decision.


	4. Confidentially Speaking Part 2

**Chapter** **4: Confidentially Speaking Part 2**  
  
Nervousness sinking in, Rei took a deep breath and began to tell Noodle why she needed to talk to her. "Can you promise not to tell anybody what I'm about to tell you Noods?"  
  
"Hai, you're secret's safe with me."  
  
The artist took a sip of her tea and sighed. "I think I'm pregnant."  
  
Noodle's green eyes widened. "Nani? Are you sure?"  
  
"No, my period should have came almost a week ago."  
  
"Maybe you're just late."  
  
"It's always on time. I've never been late in my life and I've been extremely moody lately. I'm not that moody when it's that time of month either."  
  
"Have you thrown up?"  
  
"Early this morning."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Go to the woman's clinic or drugstore tomorrow and get a test done."  
  
"What are you going to do if you're positive."  
  
"The only thing I can do and that's tell Murdoc. Don't know what his reaction will be."  
  
"He'll be shocked and happy. This will be a big step for the both of you. Parenthood requires great sacrifice. You two can't think about yourselves anymore."  
  
"I understand that and I'm ready to make that move. Despite my age Noodle, you know I'm very mature than most girls my age."  
  
"Hai, that is true. You and I are in a special category pertaining to that."  
  
"You had to grow up very quickly Noodle. You went through Hell literally and even though you didn't come out unscathed, you're alive. Plus we're both in tune to everything around us. Can't get much by us."  
  
Noodle nodded in agreement and sipped from her own tea cup. "Onee-san if you are with child congrats. That baby will have two parents that are strong, smart, know what they want in life and doesn't let anything hold them back."  
  
"Thanks Noodle, that means a lot."  
  
"Welcome." the guitarist looked at the clock on her phone. "I must leave you. Stuart has dinner reservations for us, and I have to go."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye." she let the cafe.  
  
Araiya finished her tea and left as well. She made it home before Murdoc did and looked in the phone book for a woman's clinic. She found one that was 15 minuets away from the house and called to make an afternoon appointment.

* * *

After calling, she went to take a shower to clear her head. When she stood in the full length mirror in the bedroom, Rei looked at herself and put her hands on her stomach. Her and Murdoc's future could change tomorrow with just two words from the doctor. Sighing, she finished undressing and stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her.   
  
There was still one question to answer, what if the test came back negative? Should she just tell Noodle and drop it or should she tell the bassist? Keeping secrets in a relationship was proven to never be a good thing and the current situation was definitely a no-secret keeper. Rei decided that no matter the results, she'd tell the bassist.


	5. False Positive, True Negative

**Chapter 5: False Positive, True Negative**  
  
The waiting room of the woman's clinic wasn't crowded. Besides Araiya, there were five other women in the room. A grandmother with her granddaughter , two pregnant women, and a young woman her age dressed in Punk clothing.  
  
Ever since she woke up, Rei's nerves had been high. They were so high, she almost burnt Murdoc's oatmeal. Luckily the bassist didn't notice because he was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Rei told Murdoc that she had to go into town for some things and would be back by dinner.  
  
Completing the necessary forms stating that this washer first ever visit to the clinic she took them to the receptionist behind the desk. It was 20 minuets before Araiya was called by the nurse.  
  
"Araiya Carmichael?"  
  
"Here." she stood up and followed the woman to the back and to an examination room. Once in there, she took off her jacket and sat on the examination table.  
  
"I'm going to take your blood pressure the the doctor will be right with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rei's blood pressure was normal and the nurse wrote it down in her chart. "First time?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was in the same position you are in now three years ago and I was just as nervous."  
  
"It's that obvious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The artist sighed. "I've been trying to calm myself down ever since I walked into the building but to no avail."  
  
"Best advice that I can give you is to just try to relax. Right now, you're about to take the most important test in your life."  
  
The keyboardist nodded. The nurse left the room and soon after the doctor came in carrying the blood test kit.  
  
"I'm Doctor Reese and will be doing your test." she sat the kit on the end of the table.   
  
"First time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not to worry, everything will be just fine." the doctor smiled and got the needle ready.   
  
"I'm going to give you A qualitative hCG test."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It checks to see if hCG is present. It gives a "yes" or "no" answer to the question, "Are you pregnant?" We often order these tests to confirm pregnancy as early as 10 days after a missed period. However, some of these tests can detect hCG much earlier." she tied the rubber band around Araiya's arms and cleaned the area off with an alcohol wipe. "You're not afraid of needles are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're one of the few people who have said that to me." Dr. Reese took a couple small viles of blood then took the needle out and put a band-aid on. "There all done."  
  
"How long will it be before I get the results?"  
  
"A week. Would you like to come in or have the results mailed to you?"  
  
"I'll come back."  
  
"Good, just tell the receptionist and she'll give you a reminder. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The doctor left and Araiya put on her coat and walked out of the room. She told the receptionist and was given a reminder card.   
  
The artist walked out of the clinic and got back into her Ford Focus. She sat there for a few seconds before starting it.   
  
The next week was going to be nerve racking as hell.

Murdoc didn't know what was going on with Araiya. He had noticed he change in mood by the middle of the following week. Trying to figure out what was going on, he ended up leaving it to being that time of month for her. He had been in the midst of one of her PMS mood swings. His back still hadn't forgiven him for sneaking up on her that day. So he watched his step.  
  
Araiya on the other hand could barely contain her emotions. She couldn't fall asleep sometimes until it was almost the next day. She had a feeling that Murdoc had caught on to her mood and noticed that he was being careful around her. Maybe he thought she was PMS-ing. Anything to keep him from asking what was really going on was good enough for her until she got the results of the test.  
  
The day had finally come and Araiya sat on the examination table once again. Dr. Reese came into the room with the results.  
  
"So, what's the news?"  
  
"Congrats, you're going to be a mommy."  
  
Rei sat there in absolute shock. "Repeat that again. Please."  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
Every happy emotion was running thought the keyboardist right now. The new year hadn't fully set in yet and everything was about to change for her and Murdoc. Big news to share with him and her parents.   
  
Her parents. How was she going to break the news to them? Tell them outright or be clever about it? How was she going to break it to the bassist? So many questions so little time. First thing first though; prepare Murdoc for the big news.  
  
"Can I have a copy of that paper?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Getting the copy, Araiya headed out of the clinic happy woman. Ideas flew into her head as she walked to the car.   
  
Unbeknownst to her, the new employee had accidentally put the wrong results in the wrong files. There was another woman with the same last name as she and whose first name also began with an 'A'.


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6: The Truth**  
  
It took a day and a half for Araiya to find out that she wasn't pregnant. After leaving the clinic the day before, she had went to a fabric store and bought some length of ribbon, one pink and one blue plus a pair of handmade baby booties. She knew what she was going to do with them and hoped that Murdoc caught on quick when he walked into the living room that night.  
  
As soon as she bought El Diablo and her bass from the studio, her cell rang. Taking it out of her pocket she saw that it was the woman's clinic number on the screen. Pressing the 'talk' button Rei answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ms. Carmichael, this is Doctor Reese."  
  
"Hi, how are you?"  
  
"Good. There's something you need to know."  
  
Rei's smile faltered a bit. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"No. You see, you received the wrong results. There was a mix up in the files. Another woman had the same last name as you and the same first name letter. You got her test results back instead. You're not pregnant."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm very sure. I'm sorry that this has happened."  
  
"So...am I...." Rei sat down on the couch and rubbed the side of her face. "Then why haven't I had my period in almost two weeks?"  
  
"I checked that out and have you had any spotting?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Any other symptoms?"  
  
"I've also had some back pain, but nothing severe."  
  
"Hm, you may have mild cervical dysplasia and maybe a small blood clot. Do you take birth control?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you taking it regularly?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll admit that a week after new year's I missed a few days because I was extremely busy. I'm with a band and we're putting together new material for a new album."  
  
"I see. To make sure it's just stress, can you come in next week?"  
  
"Sure, what day?"  
  
"Thursday around 1pm?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Once again, I'm sorry for the mix up. You were looking forward to being pregnant weren't   
you?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, for the possible blood clot, what do I do?"  
  
"Take some aspirin. Tylenol should do the trick."  
  
"Got ya."  
  
"I'll send a reminder of your appointment by mail."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They hung up and the artist sat back on the couch. She then took the paper with the results on it and a pen, scratched out the positive result, and wrote 'Not Pregnant' underneath it. She went upstairs and put the ribbon and the booties at the bottom of her sock drawer and came back downstairs.  
  
Rei felt herself tear up and tried to hold it in, but it was no use as tears streamed down her face and she let out a sob.

* * *

It wasn't until nightfall that Murdoc walked through the door. He came through the garage and into the kitchen carrying a bag of Chinese food. Silence greeted him which was strange because he was expecting to hear the television going in the living room or maybe her chatting away on the phone with either Noodle or her mom, but not a sound.  
  
"Rei?" He went upstairs and didn't find here there, then down into the basement where the game room, studio, and washing room was located. Nothing still. The bassist came back up and happened to notice the single lamp on the end table lit and let his eyes land on a curled up Araiya. "Tiger?"  
  
"I kind of know why I've been moody for almost the past two weeks."  
  
"I figured PMS."  
  
"That's what I thought at first, but then I went to the doctor." she held out the folded piece of paper to him.  
  
The bassist took it and opened it read the results. He saw the crossed out 'Pregnant' and then the 'Not pregnant' written in her handwriting.  
  
"Someone accidentally put the wrong paper into my file."  
  
Murdoc sat down next to her still looking at the paper, his expression unreadable. To think she could have been carrying his child floored him and to find out that she wasn't hurt him and Rei wasn't to blame.  
  
"Murdoc?" she looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.  
  
He took an interesting take on the news. "It'll be alright Rei. Maybe this was some odd test to prove if we were ready or not....and I think we're ready."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
Murdoc simply nodded.  
  
Araiya smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Murdoc reached forward and wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
Later Murdoc was sitting at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette. Araiya had went to bed a hour ago. What he read on that paper made him think. Kids were part of the package deal when it came to marriage. Not that was going to stop him, he did want a child that he could actually raise from birth to eighteen. Wanted to know what it was like to be a dad.  
  
He promised himself that when and if he did become a dad, he'd be nothing like Jacob.


	7. Bass Queen

**Chapter 7: Bass Queen**  
  
The doctor was correct about one of her prognosis and Araiya had a minor to medium blood clot. So Dr. Reese put Rei on a low dose blood thinner and lowered her dosage of her birth control pills.   
  
The artist's mood went up and down since she hadn't had that time of the month in almost two weeks and she gave Murdoc fair warning.   
  
During recordings for the new album she'd give 110% and didn't miss a beat which impressed everyone, including the leader of the band.the bassist didn't want to mention Rei's little issue to everyone else, but Noodle knew what was going on because the second bassist had told her.   
  
Interestingly enough, when Rei was in a bad mood, that's when she'd go over the top with playing in a good way.  
  
Today was another day of recording and everyone didn't know what was in store because for the first time, the artist would out play Murdoc.  
  
It all started when they all decided to take a break half way through the recording schedule that was planned. Araiya was leaning against a desk, with her bass hanging from her while the bassist was opposite her.   
  
Murdoc was just playing random notes at first and Araiya decided to copy him.  
  
Not looking up, he smiled and kept on playing. Murdoc then began to play some lines that had been roaming around in his head and Rei copied them perfectly then produced some of her own.  
  
"Are you challengin' me woman?"  
  
"Maybe....What's it to ya if it is?"  
  
"You no one does that. They'd be mental if they did."  
  
"Guess I'm not sane then." she gave a sly smile. "Plus I do have a bit more experience than you, I did start playing bass when I was nine. You started playing when again? Sixteen? Not that it makes you any less great as a player. You are the Bass Slayer after all." Rei winked at him.  
  
Murdoc was taken aback a little at Araiya's words even though she was just kidding. "Then what are you?"  
  
"I'm the Bass Queen."   
  
"Bass Queen huh? Well we'll just have to see about that." the bassist adjusted his strap.   
  
"What are the rules?"  
  
"Just try to outdo me."  
  
"Hold it, there has to be some sort of stipulation."  
  
"Oh yeah. What do you have in mind?"  
  
The artist thought for a minuet then came up with an idea. "If you win, you get to do anything to me sexually."  
  
"And if you win, which you won't, what's my punishment?"  
  
"I get to have my way with you."  
  
"Deal. Ladies first."  
  
Araiya adjusted her own strap and began to play. She started with a simple line and threw it over to Murdoc.  
  
For about 10 minuets every riff played was short and simple until Murdoc decided to take it to the next level. He played a riff as he was making it up in his head, his fingers moving quickly up and down the neck of his guitar.  
  
In the midst of their battle, they didn't know that the others were standing there watching them intrigued on why this was happening. They never saw Murdoc battle it out with someone on his bass before.  
  
The bassist was impressed at how Araiya was keeping up, but he decided it was time to end it so he could have his victory and way with the woman standing across from him. He played a very difficult riff ending it with a high and low note.  
  
Araiya had to think about how to approach that for a couple minuets.  
  
"C'mon Tiger, time's a tickin'" he held up his wrist to show the watch on it for emphasis.   
  
Victory was truly in reach as Rei began to play. Her fingers moved a mile a minuet as she took the tune that Murdoc played and turned it into her own. She ended it only playing with one hand. "Top that."  
  
The bassist stood in shock as well as the others. The other band members knew that for the first time somebody had outdone him in something, and that something was music. More specifically bass playing. Araiya Carmichael beat the Bass Slayer at his own game. Holy shit.  
  
The singer looked from one player to the other. "Wow, Rei...tha' wos....amazing...."  
  
"Thanks Stu." She looked at Murdoc. "Well? Are ya gonna try and beat that?"  
  
Standing up straight, he looked at the second keyboardist for a moment then at his blistered fingers which were well on their way to bleeding since he had played furiously. Araiya's fingers were just as equally blistered and he did see spot a bit of blood on the tips of them. She had proved that she could match and out do him in playing and came to a conclusion. "Looks like you win my little challenge." Murdoc took off El Diablo and sat in its carrying case.  
  
"You ca always ask for a rematch."  
  
"Nah, it wouldn't be right. You've earned your win that's all it matters to me."  
Rei sat her bass on a stand and went over to Murdoc putting her arm around his waist leaning into him. "I've something that I think you'll like."  
  
"I like anything you got." he glanced down at her smiling.  
  
"Get a room you two." Russel chuckled.  
  
"We're already in one Lards."  
  
"Man, this is some expensive stuff in here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Can we just get back to recording? We've got like," Murdoc looked at his watch. "a couple hours left before that Beiber kid comes in and stinks up the place with his manufactured pop and auto tuned voice."  
  
"Someone must have been high when they signed him."  
  
"No, they were just tone deaf."  
  
"Sadly a few of my younger cousins like him." Araiya scrunched up her nose. "I keep asking them how can the have Gorillaz and him in their iPods. That's blasphemy isn't it? I just keep hoping that it's a phase that they're going through."  
  
Gorillaz left five minuets before the false icon could even step inside the building each going their own way. 

* * *

For dinner, Araiya made chicken stir fry with a side of rice. She was planning on what she was going to do to the bassist, but she had one thing figured out; tomorrow night she'd be in control.  
  
Lounging on the couch after dinner with Murdoc reading the paper and Araiya on the third book of rereading her Harry Potter books, the keyboardist looked up at the green man.   
  
"I'm surprised you took losing to me so calmly."  
  
"There are other battles that I'll win. Besides, me losing means getting naked with you." he stroked one of her thighs and kissed her shoulder.  
  
She smiled at his touch. A few seconds of silence passed between them.  
  
"Also, you've proved something else today."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"That you're my Bass Queen."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Total Control**  
  
Putting the blue stripped bag in the passenger seat next to her and getting into the driver's side, Araiya took a sip of her hot chocolate. She put the key into the ignition and started the car.   
  
Murdoc had gone to London with the others to talk with some of the corporate heads at EMI about the new album. Knowing that her man would probably be knackered from dealing with them, she was going to take full control later that night.   
  
Now all she had to do was stop at the market and grab some things for a nice dinner that was to be made and done by the time the bassist walked through the door. The plan was to fill him with food so he wouldn't protest to what she had in store for him afterward. Don't feed him too much or he may fall asleep.  
  
She went to the newly built Tesco's and did her shopping there. Rei picked out a nice couple of steaks, a bag of russet potatoes, and a nice bottle of wine. Checking her watch the artist had three hours to get everything prepared. After getting the items on her shopping list, she paid for the food items and left.   
  
Home was only fifteen minuets away and Araiya arrived in ten. When she walked into the house, she first got everything ready for the evening.   
  
Candles were pulled out and set up strategically in the bedroom, the purple silk scarf would be the perfect blind fold, the nice little sexy outfit she bought along with a toy was put onto the bed, and she took out Murdoc's riding crop from the closet. Making sure everything was laid out perfectly, she went downstairs to start on dinner.

* * *

Murdoc pulled into the garage and switched off the classic American muscle car. It had been a very long day and he was tired. Dealing with the suits at the record company was a mental strain on him. They were so picky at times that it made his head hurt and wanted to make him reach across the table and strangle at least one of them. The man's stomach growled loudly and he had news for Rei so he exited the vehicle and entered the house.  
  
Upon doing so, the smell of food hit him like a big gust of wind. He glanced over at the stove and saw a small tray sitting on the stove. Waking over to it, he saw that it was filled with some sort of potato dish. The bassist then heard the clacking of heels.  
  
Ariaya walked into the kitchen wearing the blue mini dress that he had liked so much and was carrying a glass of wine.  
  
Cocking his head to the side, Murdoc smiled. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"No occasion, I knew you were going to be tired and hungry so I thought it would be nice if you came home to a hot cooked meal." she handed him the glass.  
  
"Must have read my mind then." he took the glass and knocked back half of its contents.  
Araiya led him into the dining room where there was a candle lit dinner waiting. "Sit." she led him to his chair then sat down in her own.   
  
"Steak and potatoes eh?" Murdoc cut into his steak.  
  
"Why not? Two staple food items that can be prepared in so many different ways. This time it's a formal preparation. " Rei put a forkful of potato gratin in her mouth.  
  
Conversation was light and the keyboardist threw a couple of light innuendos at the bassist who knew that the night wasn't over yet. Twenty minuets later, the two finished most of their food.  
  
Murdoc sat down his knife and fork and looked at the woman sitting across from him. "So, what's for dessert?"  
  
Araiya sat her wine glass down and stood up and blew out the candles. She walked over to him and signaled for him to stand up. After Murdoc did, she led him upstairs only to stop him from entering the bedroom. "I want you to strip down to nothing but your underwear."  
  
Murdoc did do and stood there awaiting her next move. "This is you cashing in your win isn't it?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Yup." Araiya took the silk scarf from her cleavage and tied it around the musician's eyes. "No peaking." she tugged at it to make sure he couldn't see then led him into the candlelit bedroom. She had him sit on the bed. "Now, keep that on until I tell you to take it off. I'll only be a minuet." Rei slipped into the bathroom to change into the outfit she bought.  
  
Coming out she stood in front of Murdoc riding crop in hand. "You can take the blindfold off now."  
  
Murdoc reached behind his head and untied the scarf. Letting it fall, he focused his eyes on Araiya letting a slow smile spread across his lips when he saw her.  
  
She was wearing a dark blue velvet corset with fishnet stockings, matching stilettos, lace choker, and black velvet elbow length gloves. His riding crop in her hands. Walking over to him, Rei leaned in and kissed him, and moved down to his chest and stomach gently nipping and kissing it on the way down. She came back up and teasingly removed her corset. The artist reached out to him and lightly ran gloved fingertips down his middle.   
  
He shivered. "Oh baby, you've got a magic touch." He purred softly reaching out to touch her now bare breasts.   
  
Pulling away, she wagged a finger at him. "Uh-uh-uh. I'm in control. You can touch when I say you can." she then swatted his hands away with the riding crop.  
  
He looked taken aback, then laughed. He lay back and purred, "Do what you will baby."   
  
She went back to play with his body and opened the front of his pants. Her hands found his manhood, and lightly tugged and pumped it a little. "Do you like this, Mudsie?"   
  
He purred and laughed slightly, "Yeah, baby."   
  
Araiya then reached behind him and grabbed a small black box. She sat it next to the bassist's leg. She grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled them off. Opening the box, she took out the toy she bought.  
  
Murdoc looked at it with curiosity. "What's that?"  
  
"A cock ring." she said casually.  
  
"Cock ring? What does it do?"  
  
She took his half hardened member and put the ring on turning it on to the lowest setting. It sent vibrations throughout his neither regions. "It helps stave off your orgasm until you're ready to cum."  
  
"Sweet Satan Tiger, you wanna torture me."  
  
"Torture no, experiment yes." she winked at him. "Let's see if you can take the maximum level." reaching forward she switched it to level two. Rei took the hardened cock and licked it like a lollipop which sent even more pleasure throughout the bassist's body.  
  
Murdoc shivered and his body gave an involuntary twitch. "Fuck me...."  
  
Slipping her panties off, Rei climbed onto the bed crawling to him and positioned herself over him. She lightly kissed his chin, and moved to his lower lip. She moved away a touch as he tried to kiss back then moved in to kiss again. Rei slipped her tongue into his mouth and pulled away a little, and dove back in for another kiss.   
  
Their tongues played into each others mouths, and she kissed the end of his nose.   
  
He was extremely excited by now. The cock ring had him going crazy. Murdoc cried out "Can I please touch you now!?"   
  
She smiled and shook her head and put the vibrator on level three. Only one more to go. Araiya gave him the ok to let him touch her.  
  
His hands glided over her hips and buttocks, then up and down her back. He was hard now, very hard.   
  
"Ooh, big man," she purred to him. Sitting back, she slowly settled herself onto it, then began riding him. She reached down and turned it to the final setting.  
  
He groaned loudly and happily as she bounced, and caressed Araiya's stocking-clad thighs.   
  
The artist leaned forward and supported herself on her hands as she continually moved her hips.   
  
Murdoc's hands gripped her hips or would run down her back and arms.   
  
Rei lay down fully on him, still moving her hips, and kissed him many times over his face.   
  
The bassist kissed her back, his breath caressing her skin. She was nearing orgasm; he was too. Moaning, "I'm wanna cum....."   
  
Araiya stopped and took the ring off and put him inside of her again. "C'mon baby, I know you want to cum."  
  
The bassist groaned as he ejaculated hard and long into her.  
  
Araiya continued moving on his body, her orgasm just starting. He held her tight as she started to tremble and gasp. She lay on him a few moments before rolling off of him. They laid side by side, panting and smiling. Rei pushed herself onto her elbow and leaned close to Murdoc. "How was that, Muds?"   
  
He put an arm around and pulled her close to him. His body was warm, and a light sweat was on his skin. "Experiment huh? Well I definitely say it was a success Tiger. Who knew that I could take all four settings on the first try." he sighed. He kissed Rei's ear gently, and lighty pulled on her earring with his lips.   
  
"So, would that toy be a nice little addition to our small arsenal?"  
  
"I'd say so."  
  
She pulled off one of her gloves, and he pulled off the other. Murdoc helped her roll the stockings down and off. He lay down beside her and looked her in the eyes. "I love you," he said.   
  
"I love you too." Rei tenderly kissed him and laid down her head falling asleep. "I'll always love you," she whispered aloud.


	9. Life on the Line Part 1

**Chapter 9: Life on the Line Part 1**  
  
Murdoc stood in front of the bathroom mirror shaving. It was another day of recording and he and Araiya had to be there at 10am sharp. Uncensored thoughts were flowing through his mouth in a muttered tone. He'd sometimes did this when he was alone; just random thoughts flowing from him.  
  
The bassist didn't know that Araiya was leaning in the doorway listening to him ramble. "Something troubling you?"  
  
Murdoc looked at her reflection through the mirror. He took his face towel and wiped the leftover shaving cream from his face. "Just these damned corporate suits. They're such twats. I wanted to kick them all in the face."  
  
Rei walked into the bathroom and stood next to him. "What did they tell you guys?"  
  
"They're giving us a one to two years to finish the album."  
  
"Two years? That means we're gonna have to work over time. I have no problem with that but still, Justin Beiber puts out albums in less than one year sometimes."  
  
"Exactly. We're not some manufactured piece of shit. Our music is a craft. This is why I'm glad that company it's on it's last legs." the bassist threw his towel down onto the counter.  
  
"Last legs?"  
  
"Huge rumor going around is that Sony and Universal Music Group wants to buy them out. EMI's broke so I think clamping them clamping down on their artists is some sort of way to try and make the last of their money."  
  
"Then that mean if it's true Gorillaz will be under UMG. They are the biggest music corporation in the world. I think it would be a good move, bout you're the leader and it's your call."  
  
Murdoc shrugged. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. His mind had suddenly wondered over to the dark side of his consciousness.   
  
Araiya noticed. "What's wrong?"  
  
The man lost himself for a moment and began to speak what was on his mind. "I've always been a caged bird. Never thought I'd leave my cage. I was starving and wanted more. I got out of that cage and flew else where but I was still caged. Even though it wasn't physically, I was still emotionally and mentally caged. I always used to think that since I was born alone I'd die alone. Always couldn't trust anyone but myself. I tried but people would just use me and spit me out when they didn't need me anymore. Used drugs and booze to numb the pain and that just made build a wall around myself. If I let my feelings show I was being weak. Making deals and always not paying up and running away worked until last year. Almost lost my life, band, and you." Murdoc looked down at her. "There were many times that I just wanted to put a gun to my head and pull the trigger. Hell, I took a razor blade to my wrists when I was 17. I guess the little bit of good in my just wouldn't let me die. I've been bought to my knees, but I'm just to damn proud to admit it....even to you." shaking his head, Murdoc bit his tongue in annoyance. "I'm sorry babe. I just think things sometimes...and...they just...come out." he leaned forward on the onto the counter, his head bowed.  
  
Araiya wrapped an arm around his waist and draped his arm over her shoulders. "That was deep Murdoc. You know you can talk to me about anything. Remember, I won't let you walk the rest of the road of your life alone."   
  
Murdoc kissed her temple and bought her closer to him. "Thank you." he whispered.  
  
"You're welcome," she whispered back.  
  
The two stayed like that for a few minuets before Araiya pulled away so she could finish getting ready. She went over to her sink and opened up her make-up bag and pulled out her dark green eye shadow and blush. She applied them with quick ease and exited the bathroom.  
  
Murdoc grabbed his gray sweater from the back of the bathroom door and put it on since he was already wearing a a pair of his Levis. Walking out of the bathroom, he saw his boots by the closet door.  
  
"Noodle and 2D invited us to dinner via text early this morning. I told her that I'd wait until you were up to give her an answer, wanna go?"  
  
"She wants the four of us to go on a double date?" the bassist pulled his boots on.  
Araiya laughed. "It's not a double date."  
  
"Let's see, four people who are dating going out to dinner. I think that substitutes as a double date."   
  
"Do you want to go?"she rolled her eyes at Murdoc's logic.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"She invited Russ too, but he has a date of his own."

Murdoc looked over his shoulder at her. "Date? Who'd he ask out?"  
  
"The barista of coffee shop he goes to everyday."  
  
"Lard's got a girl now eh? Well let's just hope he's not on top or he'll crush the poor girl." he cackled.  
  
Rei threw a pillow at him. "Must you make fun of him? Be happy for Russ."  
  
"I'm glad he's found some one. I just believe no woman should be on bottom if he makes it that far with him. Can't have him going to jail for an accidental death. I need my drummer y'know."  
  
Araiya just sighed and finished getting dressed.

* * *

Recording went as scheduled and only a few tracks had to be done over twice. They had De la Soul, The Horrors, and Kano and Bashy so their respective songs and there was talk about going to Sweden so Yukimi Nagano from Little Dragon could do the duet with 2D for the song 'Starlight'. The band recorded from 9am to 7pm. When it was over Araiya told 2D and Noodle that she and Murdoc would meet them at the Olive Garden at 8.  
  
Once home, Araiya changed into a brown crocheted lace top, boot cut black pants, and black cuff boots. Murdoc kept his Levis on but changed his top to a simple black turtleneck sweater. They arrived on time and the hostess showed them to where the singer and guitarist sat. It was a table that seated four people and the two bassists sat across from them.  
  
They ordered their food from a perky waitress called Maggie. Noodle told them about Russel's potential girlfriend and the description of her sounded like she was perfect for the drummer. Rei asked when they would meet the person in question and the guitarist replied that Russel would wait a few dates before introducing her to them.  
  
Still waiting on their food and munching on the free bread sticks, their conversation turned to what they did in the studio earlier.   
  
"At the rate we're goin', the album should be done within the time frame." 2D took a sip of the watered down table wine that they ordered.  
  
"I still don't agree with that. I was telling Rei, we're not some fly by night manufactured group, we are gods...and goddesses. Our music is still hand crafted if you know what I mean."  
  
"Hai, I must agree with you Murdoc. We can only work with what we have been given."

Murdoc snorted and took a sip of his drink.  
  
"We've made a dent in making the next album You're on a roll with 'Carousel' Stu." Araiya smiled at the vocalist.  
  
"The words just came to me when we were still on Plastic Beach."  
  
"It could be our next hit. I like wot ya done so far with 'Lighthouse'."  
  
"Thanks and I think Danger Mouse will like it too."  
  
The food came and the correct plate of pasta was sat down in front of the person who ordered it. Murdoc had fettuccine alfredo, Rei had penne carbonara, Noodle ordered chicken carbonara, and 2D had the fusilli primavera.  
  
The rest of dinner was eventful and the four stayed until they were the last customers. Laughter had been common throughout the whole night. Between Murdoc's lewd jokes and talk of the simplest things, everyone had a good time.   
  
Walking out of the restaurant, they all said goodbye to each other and went to their cars. Noodle and 2D to the vocalist's Toyota Prius and Murdoc and Araiya to the second bassist's Ford. She had handed the keys to Murdoc to let him drive. Once out of the parking lot they came to a stop light a few blocks down.  
  
It was snowing and the streets were nearly empty. When the light turned green, the Murdoc put his foot on the gas and drove into the intersection. That's when it happened.  
  
Something big with a pair of blinding headlights smashed into the passenger side of the car sending it skidding across to the other side of the intersection. The truck that had hit them came sliding to a halt crashing into a light pole. The driver hadn't been paying attention.  
  
Murdoc squeezed his eyes shut then opened them. He put his hand to his head and felt something wet. Lowering his hand, he saw that there was blood on the tips of his fingers. The bassist them looked to the passenger side of the car and saw an unconscious Araiya.   
  
"Rei?" he reached over to her and gently touched her. "Araiya?!?"  
  
Luckily they were wearing their seat belts.  
  
A shop owner who had saw everything called the police and reported what just happened.

Murdoc was unable to unhook his seat belt and take off his coat to drape it on Rei. The impact of the hit had taken the windows out and now cold air flowed in. He kept trying to wake her but no use. He felt her pulse and found a beat, but it was low.  
  
In the distance sirens sounded and blue and red lights flashed in the falling snow.


	10. Life on the Line Part 2

**Chapter 10: Life on the Line Part 2**  
  
Police contained the scene and paramedics and a few firefighters surrounded the car while an EMT checked on Murdoc while another tended to Araiya.  
  
"Sir, I need you to stay calm okay. I need to get you out of this car."  
  
"I'm fine but she's not." Murdoc gestured to Rei.   
  
"You've got a pretty nasty head wound and you most likely have a concussion. We'll take care of her."   
  
"I'm not leaving until you get her out of this car and into the ambulance." he gave her a look that meant that he was serious.   
  
"Alright, but you must go to the hospital once we get her out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Try and see if you can wake her up."  
  
The bassist took Araiya's hand which was ice cold because she hadn't even put on her gloves when they got in the vehicle back at the restaurant and rubbed the back of it in an attempt to make it warm. "Rei can you hear me?" he reached up a hand and gently stroked her cheek.   
  
It was no use because Araiya was truly knocked unconscious. When the truck had hit her side of the car, she hit her head on the door when it whipped lashed. She too was bleeding from her head.  
  
People who were in the late night pubs and cafes were standing at the police tape watching what was going on. Two of those faces watching was Russel and his date. They too had come filing out of the quaint little cafe where they were at.  
  
"I hope whoever is in there will be okay." Russel's date looked up at him.  
  
"Same here. Car's totaled though."  
  
The firefighters knew that the passenger side door was jammed shut but didn't know how much. Before resorting to using the Jaws of Life, the superior called for some heavy set crowbars and he and three others were able to pry the door open without any problems.   
  
The men stepped aside and let the medical personel do their jobs. One of the EMT's got a neck brace on her and two of the carefully eased her from her seat, and put her on the stretcher then into the ambulance. It rushed off to the nearest hospital which was St. Andrew's. Murdoc was also taken to the same place.

* * *

Doctor's checked the artist's vital signs and found that her pulse was still low and her pupils dilated. They ordered a CT and MRI scans to make sire that she didn't have a severe brain injury.   
  
Murdoc was put into a room after they cleaned him up and assessed that he did sustain a concussion himself, but the bassist wasn't calm at all. He kept asking the nurse and doctor about what was going on with his girlfriend. They all came up with the same answer which was 'We'll let you know when we find out something', but that wasn't good enough. Ripping the IV from his arm, he got out of bed and made his way to the door. Opening it, he looked around and made sure that nobody was coming his direction. He spotted a few nurses at the nurse's station talking. Luckily Murdoc didn't have to pass them to get to the lifts. He made his way unnoticed and entered an empty lift. He went down to the ICU and searched the rooms for her. Going by the names on the plates out side the door, he finally came to Araiya's last name.   
  
The sliding doors to the room opened and her stepped into the dimly lit room. Rei was connected to a heart monitor, an IV, and other monitors that kept check on her other vital signs.   
  
Murdoc sank down into a chair and just stared at the woman before him. This was the second time that he'd almost lost her and he blamed himself for both. First time was because he kept running away and finally he was backed into a corner that he couldn't get out of and this time, he should have seen the truck coming. He tried to keep a hold on his emotions, but a single tear ran down his cheek.   
  
It was the first time in a very, very long time that Murdoc Niccals cried.


	11. In Her Head Part 1

**Chapter 11: In Her Head Part 1**  
  
Noodle was in the kitchen stirring the batter for some blueberry pancakes. She had the mini flat screen TV that was on the counter next to the bread box turned on to the morning news. It was the usual; government, politics, what current celebrity was getting married, married, divorced, or had a sex tape that leaked, and the weather which the meteorologist predicted more snow for the rest of the week.  
  
2D walked into the kitchen wearing a yellow sweater and jeans. His azure hair all over the place as usual. He walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her good morning and got himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table and added the hazelnut cream and sugar then stirred it all in.  
  
"How many pancakes do you want?" Noodle asked over her shoulder.  
  
"As many as ya make luv."  
  
"Okay." she smiled and went poured the batter into the skillet making perfect circles. Apart from Russel and Rei, Noodle was the only other band member that could cook a decent meal.  
  
The singer reached for the remote to turn the volume up. The anchor was now beginning to talk about Murdoc and Araiya's accident that happened the night before.  
  
_"Last night in Rayleigh two people were injured in a car accident at the intersection of Victoria and Nelson. Our correspondent Maria Robinson is at the scene to tell us more. Maria."_  
  
_"Thank you Rob. I'm standing in front of the scene of the accident that occurred here last night. As you can see that it's all cleared up. The collision was between a Ford and a delivery truck. A witness who saw the whole thing happen was coming out of Molly's. Now we now know who the two occupants who was injured. Gorillaz leader and bass player Murdoc Niccals and a female companion named Araiya Carmichael."_  
  
Noodle almost dropped the spatula and the singer watched on in horror. Both bassists' photos flashed upon the screen. The two looked at each other in shock and fear the back at the television screen.  
  
_"Araiya Carmichael is listed in critical but stable condition and Murdoc Niccals has sustained a concussion amongst numerous cuts and bruises. Doctors say that Ms. Carmichael is still unconscious, and has also sustained numerous injuries, one of them being minimal swelling of the brain, but her doctor said it was not life threatening. That's all the information that I could attain at this moment. Back to you Rob."_  
  
The anchor concluded the report and went on to another story. Noodle and 2D just stared at each other. They didn't have to say a word. The hospital was where the were headed after a very quick breakfast.

On the other side of town Russel had just finished watching the same report. He sat there on his couch staring at the screen in shock, with a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal in his hands. He was there, he watched the paramedics pull out Araiya and Murdoc from the wrecked car. Of course he didn't know it was them at the time, but damn he could have watched his friends potentially die.  
  
Since the drummer was already dressed, he gobbled down his breakfast and grabbed his coat then hurried out the door heading straight for the hospital.

* * *

Murdoc had stayed the rest of the night by Araiya's bedside. His head rested on the side of her bed. He woke up and looked at her. She still hadn't woken up yet and that scared him even though he wouldn't admit it aloud.  
  
"You must be Mr. Niccals."  
  
The bassist turned his head to the man who spoke and saw the doctor standing in the doorway. "Yeah."  
  
"She's fine. Despite the severity of the accident, her injuries aren't life threatening at all."  
  
"What's the damage?"  
  
"Severely bruised ribs, kidney, and spleen in addition to a broken wrist, minimal swelling in the brain with several cuts and bruises and whiplash to her neck."  
  
"Swelling in the brain? Isn't that bad?"  
  
"It could have been much worse if she wasn't wearing a seat belt. As a matter of fact, if she didn't have her belt on, it's likely she would've died or could be in a coma right now. Same goes for you."  
  
"Then why hasn't she woken up yet?"  
  
"Because Mrs. Carmichael truly his her head very hard on that door. I've had the same thing happen three years ago. A man was in a car accident like you both and when the other car t-boned him, his head smacked the window knocking him out cold. He woke up a few days later just fine. So give her a couple days."  
  
"I wanna be here when she wakes up."  
  
"Understandable, but you have to go back to your room so we can properly take care of you okay? Don't want you running around in the state your head's in." He signaled for a nurse to bring him back a wheelchair.  
  
The bassist reluctantly went back up to his room and got in bed. The nurse took his vital signs and saw that his head was almost back to normal. Just a couple more days in the hospital would do the trick.  
  
He looked out the window and noticed it was still snowing. Laying his head back onto the pillow, he closed his eyes and went into an uneasy sleep.

The other three band members had arrived at the hospital at the same time. 2D had called Russel when he and Noodle were walking out the door. The couple arrived at the place 10 minuets before the drummer did and headed straight to the ICU. Noodle walked in ahead of the singer and came up to the bedside and the vocalist on the other.  
  
"She'll be okay right?" 2D looked down at Araiya frowning.  
  
"Rei will be just fine. She's a strong woman and will make it thru this with no problems at all."  
  
Russel soon came into the room as well. He saw the state his friend was in. He walked over and stood next to the guitarist. "I was there last night. My date and I heard the loud crash too and we had no idea it was her and Murdoc in the car."  
  
2D and Noodle looked at him.  
  
"It'll be okay Russel, she and Murdoc are alive and that is what matters."

The drummer just nodded. "Have y'all seen Mudz yet?"  
  
"No. We wanted to see Rei first."  
  
Russel nodded and the three got the complete information about both Murdoc and Araiya. They took the lift up to the fifth floor and went to the bassist's room which was the last one down the hall.  
  
Murdoc couldn't really sleep so he was sitting up in bed staring out the window.  
  
"Murdoc-sama?"  
  
He turned his head to the sound of the guitarist's voice. Let me guess, you all found out on the news."  
  
"Yeah, man we did." Russel frowned.  
  
"How do you feel?" Noodle lightly rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Like shit." Murdoc sighed. "You saw her right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"She's been unconscious since last night. Doc said she hit her head pretty hard and has some swelling in her brain."  
  
"May be the reason why lil' love hasn't woken up yet is because 'er brain's healin'. I read this article in one of those medical magazines once and it wos talkin' abou' the brain and all, and 'ow it can heal itself if it's been injured, s'pecially if there's minimum damage like she has." the singer looked at Murdoc who was staring right back at him. "Sorry...."  
  
"Nah, 'D that makes perfect sense." Russel pat the front man's shoulder in encouragement.  
  
"Hai, I must agree."  
  
Murdoc just gave a mere nod of his head. "I should have saw the truck coming."  
  
"Mudz, the driver wasn't paying any attention. It's not your fault. You had a green light."  
  
"But still...you know how I'm always on top of things."  
  
"There are some things that are out of your control Murdoc."  
  
"All that matters right now man is that you and baby girl are alive."

Araiya was doing what 2D had said, she was healing and to pass the time, she was talking to two familiar people.


	12. In Her Head Part 2

**Chapter 12: In Her Head Part 2**  
  
The water had almost completely receded from the small cozy cabin. Araiya was sitting at the wooden kitchen table with two very familiar. They had greeted her when she appeared in the place after the accident.   
  
The Evangelist had bought her here right after the accident.  
  
 **Flashback**  
  
 _A truck's bright lights and then the darkness that seemed to engulf her. Rei called out into it, and after a few seconds she heard voices but they seemed distant and partially mumbled. Had she been knocked unconscious or was she dead? For some reason her mind instantly went to thinking that she was back on Plastic Beach still fighting the pirates, and the victory that was initially gained on Point Nemo, and coming back to England was just an illusion or a dream. If she was unconscious then somebody most likely had moved her some place safe but if she was dead then she knew Murdoc had lost what ever sanity he had left. When Murdoc's voice appeared out of the blue asking if she could hear him along with other voices that were unfamiliar and speaking medical terminology, Rei realized that she wasn't on the pink plastic island.  
  
Not being able to make herself wake up was frustrating, and not being able to do much about it she just kept calling out hoping that she would be able to speak. Suddenly, a voice spoke to her assuring her that she'd be fine. _

_"Araiya, it will be okay."  
  
She looked around to find the voice. "Who's there?"  
  
The Evangelist stepped out from the darkness and stood in front of her. The entity snapped her fingers and soon the two were standing in a meadow surrounded by thick trees. In the background was a fairy tale like cottage.  
  
"Where am I?" Araiya looked around  
  
"In a resting place within your mind."  
  
"I'm not dead...am I? Please don't tell me that....Murdoc would lose it if I was....." Araiya began to tear up.  
  
"You're not dead, just unconscious and will be for three days."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"You don't recognize this place do you?"  
  
Araiya looked at the cottage and the surrounding area and slowly shook her head. "No, should I?"  
  
"This is where you used to come as a little girl in your dreams. This was your hideout."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Whatever you needed to hide out from. I've bought you here so you could heal and you won't be alone."  
  
"Who else is here?"  
  
"Follow me."   
  
The Evangelist lead her into the house and as soon as they stepped inside. The sound of footsteps were heard. Araiya heard not one but two pairs come thundering down the stairs and the sound of a female and male voice sounded and it seemed like they were in the middle of an argument.  
  
".....You can be unbelievable sometimes!"  
  
"Stop whining about it. Thought dad taught you to be tough and not let things get ta you so easily. Unless you a nothing but a daddy's girl."  
  
"He did but this situation can constitute me being a daddy's girl! Daddy bought me Mr. Stripes when I was three years old as a gift when he was in Sweden for that charity banquet."  
  
"Just send it to Uncle Russ and he'll fix the damned cat."  
  
Two teenagers came into the room still arguing among themselves not noticing the Rei and Evangelist.   
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Don't recognize them? Especially the boy."  
  
Rei took a really good look at the teen who was dressed in a Rocker fashion and sported a neatly cropped mohawk fade with lightning designs that had been etched into both sides of his head. Some of the facial expressions that he was making looked very familiar, too familiar to be exact. Then it clicked; she was staring at her son who was almost the spitting image of Murdoc. Even the height was closely mirrored even though the boy was a few inches taller. The only features that were obviously different were the nose, lips, and eye color, those were hers.   
  
"Damon?"  
  
The teen stopped talking and looked at his mother. "Mum? What are you doin' here?"  
  
Araiya noticed that he had a British accent and was almost as deep and gruff like his father's. "She bought me here." she pointed to the fishbowl headed girl standing next to her.  
  
The Evangelist explained everything to Damon and Isis and when she told the keyboardist that Isis was her daughter, Rei was speechless. The entity told Araiya that when she wakes up that she'd forget about Isis and Damon until it was time for them to be born into the world.   
  
As much as that stung, Rei agreed and the Evangelist left leaving her with her teenage children._  
  
 **End Flashback**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So here she was, seeing how some of Murdoc's personality and mannerisms had been inserted into her son. Isis on the other hand was a mixture of her parents. She had Murdoc's jet black hair which was curly, and his ears, Rei's full lips, figure, nose, eye color, and her complexion was that of her brother's; a dark olive.  
  
The most shocking thing that Rei found out that they had was the bassist's long tongue. She gave a tired sigh when Damon whipped it out all proud like. She had a feeling that might be a problem in real life when it came to that stage in life with him. No doubt Murdoc would be proud.  
  
Damon and Isis couldn't tell Araiya what was going to happen in the future because they would risk their own existence. The three days were filled with laughter and the teens showing off their musical skills. Damon and Isis played bass, but Isis also took up piano while Damon took the harmonica as his second choice instrument.   
  
On the third day, it was time for Araiya to wake up. The Evangelist came back to her. "It's time for you to wake up. Come with me."  
  
"Wait, I haven't said goodbye."  
  
"It's okay, they'll know you're gone." she led Rei into the forest and took her to a clearing that was situated by a stream. "Clear your mind and listen to your heartbeat. Don't forget that you won't remember what you've experienced in the past three days."  
  
The artist just nodded her head and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she heard her heartbeat and then the beeping of the monitor that was keeping track of it. Darkness once again engulfed her then she felt a warm sensation flow throughout her body.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry but then it adjusted to the dim lighting in the room. Araiya stared up at the ceiling the looked out the window. It was night and was still snowing. Looking around, she spotted the bassist in a chair sleeping next to her. Reaching out, her fingertips brushed against his fringe.  
  
Murdoc had been released from the hospital the day before and was staying at a Holiday Inn down the street.   
  
"Murdoc." Rei touched him again.  
  
He jolted awake. "Wuzzat?" the bassist looked at her. "Rei?"  
  
"Hey." she gave a weak smile.  
  
He stood up and came closer and reached out to move a strand of hair from her face. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Sore. My whole left side including my arm hurts."  
  
"I'm gonna go and get the doctor." he left the room going down to the nurse's station.   
  
A nurse paged the doctor then went back with Murdoc to the room. "Ms. Carmichael I'm nurse Taylor and have been helping to take care of you. The doctor should be up in a few minuets to check on you."  
  
Rei looked at the short round redhead and gave a slight nod.   
  
"You were unconscious for three days. Gave some people quite the scare."

The keyboardist reached up and touched her forehead. "All I remember is lights then darkness."  
  
Within 10 minuets, the doctor came into the room. "I'm Doctor McKinley, how do you feel?"

Rei told the doctor the same thing she told Murdoc and the nurse including about what she remembered from the accident.   
  
"I'm also a Neurosurgeon so I'll be checking to make sure all the swelling in your brain has gone down which means you'll be staying for the rest of the week. Tomorrow morning you'll be moved to a private room."

"What day is it?" asked Rei.  
  
"Thursday. After you're released, I'll be putting you on bed rest."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Depends on how fast you heal."

* * *

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Rei was moved into her private room. Murdoc didn't want anymore media attention that they had surrounding this even though he knew that those vultures from the sleazy mags might just try and sneak in so he made sure that anyone that wasn't a regular visitor was screened.  
  
He told Rei that everyone had come to visit including her parents. "You mum makes one mean beef stew. She bought some over to me at the hotel after I was released."  
"She treats you like a son from time to time."  
  
"I know and I take it as an official liking of me."  
  
"My mom truly likes you Mudz. She knows the past is the past and there's only the future ahead." Rei stretched as much as she could without aggravating her injuries. "I can't wait to go home. Just until next Thursday."  
  
"I'm gonna take good care of ya. Whatever you want, you'll get."  
  
"Anything huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hmm...I do have a taste for your swan scones."  
  
"Swan scones it is."  
  
"Not only are you my Bass Slayer, you're my baker man." she winked at him.

Murdoc chuckled. "I know you love my sweets."  
  
"When I'm fully healed, think I'd like to sample some."  
  
"You got it." he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"Oh and Murdoc?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't make me beg."


	13. Vultures in Chameleon Skin

**Chapter 13: Vultures in Chameleon Skin**  
  
Tommy Finley was The Gossip's top reporter. He could get hard to find information on anyone and everyone. Nobody was better than him. He was currently sitting at his desk in front of his computer looking at the report from Murdoc and Araiya's accident. The man had an inkling feeling that there was more between the two. Tommy knew that Murdoc was a womanizer, but Rei had been a pseudo-member of Gorillaz since she was a teen, plus there had been past reports through the grapevine that the womanizing had just about stopped when she was around, and that right there was enough to raise some suspicions.  
  
The tall man was gonna get to the bottom of this one way or another. He even heard of the temper the bassist had but it didn't bother Tommy one bit because he had been against bigger and badder men, and always came out on top. Besides, what can a 5'10'' 165 pound man do anyway? This would be a walk in the park.  
  
His co-worker came into the office. "Hey, me and the guys are going down to Ray's after work. Wanna come?"  
  
"No, I've got some work to do. I've got something big."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know who Murdoc Niccals is right?"  
  
"Yeah, leader and bassist of Gorillaz. What's so big about him?"  
  
"That he's going steady. With the second bassist of the band."  
  
"You're serious? C'mon, the man's a well known womanizer. He'd never settle."  
  
"That's what I thought at first, but I've got some proof and I'm about to get more."  
  
"What do you have so far?"  
  
"Araiya Carmichael, the name of the second bassist, has been a pseudo-member of the band since she was seventeen."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And ever since she joined the bassist's womanizing has stopped."  
  
"No shit?"  
  
"Surprising ain't it?"  
  
"Pretty much. How are you gonna get more evidence?"  
  
"Do what I do best, get my facts and report them in Spotlight of the Month."  
  
"Fans should get a high shock."  
  
"That's what I want. Can't wait till I read my blog. I know my Facebook and Twitter will blow up with the info."  
  
"That's why you're the best. I'll see you later."  
  
"See ya." Tommy went back to his computer to search for some more information concerning the relationship. He worked well into the night and only found bits and pieces. Almost about to give up for the night, he then decided to look further into Rei's medical records.  
  
After a hour, he found the medical report from the woman's clinic. "Well I'll be, a possible pregnancy." He read further and saw that the test was negative because of a mixed up result. "That's not exciting. Hm, I think I can make this more exciting." He printed out the report and took a pencil from it's holder. "Let's see, mistaken results can be changed into miscarriage due to severe stress of Murdoc rejecting the unborn child or her body was too weak to carry it, which caused both wanna-be parents to be angry, sad, and emotionally distraught. Those mixed feelings have caused a small rift between the two despite them living in the same house together."  
  
He wrote down half of what would be a juicy story then called it quits. He'd send some of his lackeys to gather some more information in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ironically, Murdoc was standing in the check-out line at a small grocery store and was staring at the cover of the latest Gossip tabloid. On the cover was a bad picture of Graham Norton who was apparently having trouble with his current boyfriend or some shit like that. The bassist knew that eventually the media would catch on the his and Araiya's relationship, and hopefully it would be a very long time before they did. The two knew which places to go and not to go so they could stay clear of cameras bigger than your average hand held one. When the time did come the plan was for them to admit it and just move on from it with little fanfare.  
  
The bassist paid for the beer and ice cream he purchased, and left the store to return home since he had checked out of the hotel the previous day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, three people were standing in front of Tommy's desk. One was an average height brunette who had his hair styled in a buzz cut, the second was a redhead woman with plenty of curves with a set of piercing baby blue eyes, and who knew how to get what she wanted with the right words, questions, or actions when the situation called for it, and the third was a man of muscular build. He was wearing army fatigue pants, black t-shirt, and a heavy looking leather jacket.  
  
Tommy looked at each of them and smiled. "I called you in here because I need you all to gather some information for me."  
  
"Who are we going after now?" the short man asked.  
  
"Murdoc Niccals of Gorillaz."  
  
"Why him?" The redhead said.  
  
"Because he's made some serious changes in his life."  
  
"What kind of changes?" the muscle man raised an eyebrow."  
  
"He's got a girlfriend."  
  
"And? I've heard that he's known to keep a girl for a week or so if he likes her."  
  
"No, I'm talking permanent girlfriend. Could be that type of permanent where there may be a ring involved."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. This girl's been with him since she was 17."  
  
"17? That's young. So she's what, 22 now?"  
  
"Yeah. Thing is they broke up after that windmill fiasco back in 2006 but thing is I don't know when they got back together. That's your job Mark. Find out when they got back together and you can start in Soho. Araiya, that's her name, lived in an apartment close to the district. See if you can talk to the landlord. She lived in apartment 5-D."  
  
"Got it boss."  
  
"Sara, I want you to dawn your little charity gimmick and head down to the hospital and see if you can get into her room. Ask her some questions but don't be too blunt."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And as for you Ash, I want you to get to know the bassist. Make him comfortable around you. The man has a knack for telling who's a fake and who's real so you've really gotta cover your tracks. Don't let him find out that you're part of a tabloid."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"When Murdoc goes out for a drink with Araiya or his friends, he always frequents a semi-upscale pub called Molly's. He most likely won't be there until after Araiya's out of the hospital which isn't until next Thursday."  
  
"What do you want me to do for now?"  
  
"Check the jewelry stores in town and see if he's been in any of them to look for a ring. We could be the first to break the news of an on coming engagement."  
  
"Imagine that. Never thought I'd see the day." Sara smirked. "Guess he realizes he's getting old. Needs an heir or something like that."  
  
"But doesn't he have like five other kids? All boys from what I heard." Mark scratched his head.  
  
"I've heard that too. They're supposed to be some big punk rock band here in the UK. Five boys from five different mothers, and they were all conceived during his late teens/early twenties."  
  
"What's the band name again?"  
  
"The Hormones?"  
  
"Nah, I think it's the Hobos."  
  
"Nope, I believe it's the Hornets."  
  
"No, no. It's The Horrors."  
  
Mark made a noise. "That's it, The Horrors. It would be nice to ask them some questions, but they're on tour right now in Australia. Actually they're doing an European tour. My  
little sister loves them."  
  
Tommy stood up and stretched. "Too bad. Let's get to it you all. Gather what you're assigned and report back to me. If any of you find something big report right away."  
  
The three nodded their heads in unison and filed out of the office.  
  
The so-called journalist walked to his window and looked down at the street below which was teeming with life. "After publishing this, I'm sure to get that award and that date with Iris, not to mention that sweet corner office." He smirked. "Yup, after this, life will be even more sweeter."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: What Could Have Never Been**  
  
It was nearing the end of Araiya's time in the hospital, only three more days. She was getting board and to occupy her time, she either drew or went up to the children's ward to spend time with the kids who had Cancer or Leukemia. She'd read or play games with them, and even tell jokes.  
  
Murdoc had to ask where she was one day when he saw that she wasn't in her room, and when the lift doors opened to the 8th floor, he heard her laughter with kids laughing mixed in. He reached the huge playroom and saw her in some animated discussion and wearing a orange and blue paper crown on her head. He leaned against the door frame and watched her.   
  
When Araiya saw him she smirked and pointed to him telling the children that he was the ogre and that all her brave knights had to take him down. A few of the boys stood up with their empty decorated paper towel rolls and charged at him.   
  
The bassist tried to make a run for it but they were too fast. A couple of them wrapped themselves around his legs while two others pushed him from behind into the room. Not wanting to hurt them Murdoc fell to his knees and the rest of the kids dog piled on top of him.  
  
The artist laughed until the pain in her side was numb. Seeing the bassist underneath a pile of boys and girls was photo worthy so she took out her cell and snapped a photo then sent it to 2D, Noodle, Russel, and her parents.

The next day, she was sitting up in bed flipping through the channels of the small flat screen that was on the wall when there was a knock on her room door. Thinking it was one of the nurses she told him or her to enter.  
  
Instead of a nurse, in came Oliver carrying a small bouquet of daises. Rei stared at him for some seconds before greeting him.   
  
"Oliver, what are you doing here?"  
  
"To see you and Lucy's down a floor visiting her cousin who just had a baby." he walked closer to the bed and held out the flowers.  
  
"Um, thanks." she took the flowers. "You're still with Lucy huh?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we're engaged."  
  
Rei was taken aback by the news. "Wow, congrats. When's the wedding?"  
  
"This Spring."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"So, how are you?"  
  
"Better. Glad to be going home in two days. I miss my bed. Still sore though."  
  
"Got word of the accident from the morning news. I'd been meaning to come and visit sooner but been planing the wedding."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You live in an apartment around here?"  
  
The artist shook her head. "Murdoc and I live in a house with an view of the sea."  
  
An awkward silence passed between them. Oliver sat down in a chair.   
  
"I still miss you."  
  
"I know, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this you know. We were supposed to get our Master's in Art and either be teachers or have our own gallery. I wanted to marry you, wanted you to have my kids. You and I were supposed to live happily ever after."  
  
"Oliver, I know I would not have been happy if I married you."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I know because I had been holding most of myself back from you when we were dating. Ollie, I kept my claws in for a reason and it's because you would not have been able to handle the complete me. If I married you my personality would've faded away and been replaced my something that's fake. My feelings for you would have faded and I would want to run away. The next fifty years would be full of fake smiles and fake feelings. Then when our kids turned 18, I would have done what Nora did in A Doll's House which is walk out that door and never come back."  
  
"You don't really believe that do you? I would've given you everything and anything you wanted."  
  
Araiya shook her head. "Maybe, but I wasn't going to take that chance. I can be myself around Murdoc, don't have to change or conform to meet his needs. I know what his needs are and he knows mine."  
  
Oliver made a noise and raised an eyebrow. "What can he possibly give you? He's twenty-two years older than you."  
  
"A honest love. Sounds cheesy, but it's true. Between he and I age is truly nothing but a number. Plus he gives me anything I ask for and I don't ask for much."  
  
"What do your parents have to say about this?"  
  
"They're fine with the relationship. My mom likes Murdoc."  
  
"Your dad?"  
  
"Same feelings as mom."  
  
"What are you going to do when he isn't making music any longer?"  
  
"He's been talking about opening up a recording studio in London or here in Southend-on-Sea."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'd love to open up my own art studio or instrument store. We've got back-up plans and they will work out. With the right investments things will go smoothly."  
  
"I'm still not convinced about him. I mean you could be just a piece of arm candy to him and he's just milking it."  
  
"You don't have to be convinced and I don't care if you aren't. Oliver stop holding on to something that could never have been. You're about to get married and you should put all your focus, time, and energy on that."  
  
Before the art major could answer, Lucy came bouncing into the room carrying a fruit basket and a stuffed teddy bear. She sat them down on the bedside table and hugged her friend. "I was so worried about you. Ollie and I couldn't visit you after the accident happened because, I'm sure he told you, we're getting married!"   
  
"I know."  
  
Lucy showed her the diamond engagement ring. "I'm so happy!"  
  
"I'm happy for you. Congrats."  
  
"Oh here." she dug into her purse and took out an invitation. "I want you and Murdoc to come."  
  
"Really?" Rei glanced at Oliver. "Then we'll be there."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Murdoc was walking down the hall to Araiya's room and when he entered he saw Oliver and Lucy. "Well, if it isn't the virgin."  
  
Oliver tensed at the bassist's voice and turned his head to look at him. "Murdoc."

Lucy looked at Murdoc and gave a happy smile. The green man noticed and smiled back.   
  
"Who might you be?"  
  
"Lucy Devon, a friend of Rei's."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"She's my fiancee." Oliver eyed the bassist.  
  
"You don't say?" Murdoc looked at him. "When's the wedding?"  
  
"In May and you and her are invited. I gave her the invitation already. Just be sure to RSVP by April."  
  
Murdoc smirked. "Sure thing."  
  
Olive stood up. "Well honey it's time to go. You have to meet the florist at 2pm."  
  
"Oh yeah." Lucy smiled at Rei and gave her one last hug. "I'll see you later. Get well soon yeah? And enjoy your teddy bear and fruit basket. Bye Murdoc." she joined Oliver at the door and they walked out.  
  
Murdoc came closer to Rei's bed. "Are you really going to go to the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah and I'm only going because of Lucy. She is my friend and I've been knowing her since high school."  
  
"What about the virgin? What did he have to say?"  
  
"He said he still misses me."  
  
"In other words he still jerks off to the memory of you right?"  
  
Rei chuckled. "Guess you can say that. He even asked me what could you possibly offer me."

Murdoc scoffed. "I sure as hell can offer you more than he could ever have. He doesn't know that I'll take care of ya and get anything you ask for."  
  
"I told him that and he still doesn't believe me."  
  
"Then that's on him." Murdoc sat down in the chair that Oliver was in earlier. He then noticed the flowers sitting in her lap. He gave you those?"  
  
"Yup." she picked them up and twirled the bouquet in her hands. "I'm sure one of the nurses would like them. Hate to waste a good flower." she handed them to Murdoc. "Put them on the desk before you leave. That blonde likes you."  
  
"The whole nurse's station likes me."  
  
"I told Oliver to stop dreaming about what could not have been."  
  
"Oh yeah, what did he say about that?"  
  
"Don't know, he couldn't give an answer because you walked into the room but I saw in his eyes that he knew I wasn't gonna change my mind. He was probably going to break off the engagement with Lucy if he had convinced me to change my mind."  
  
"Guys like him will never understand women like you. They need some Betty Crocker/June Cleaver/Stepford wife wanna-be for a wife because it'll be the only way that they'll still be able to go through the world wearing rose colored glasses."  
  
"Well said Mudz." Rei reached out and pat his leather clad shoulder.  
  
Murdoc looked at her. "And you'll never be one of those women."  
  
"I'll never be a housewife Murdoc. Never. And if there is a circumstance where I do have to become one, then I'll be the best damned one with her ambitions and dreams still in tact."


	15. The Ring

**Chapter 15: The Ring**  
  
Murdoc sat the first aid kit down on the bathroom counter preparing to re-wrap Araiya's ribs. He took the small pair of scissors and carefully cut away the old bandages and was taken aback from the heavy bruising all down Rei's left side. Her skin was black and purple and very sensitive to the touch. The bassist frowned and she noticed.  
  
"Didn't know skin could be that color." she said furrowing her brow.  
  
"It's a real nasty wound."  
  
"I'll be fine. Give it a couple weeks to fully heal."  
  
"I don't wanna hurt ya, how sensitive to the touch is it?"  
  
"Sometimes the lightest touch will make it throb but that's why the doctor gave me pain killers and breathing exercises to do."  
  
"What about the rest of ya?"  
  
"No straining myself and all that. No heavy lifting what-so-ever."  
  
"What about sex?"  
  
"Nothing too full on, but my hands and mouth weren't injured." Rei smiled down at him. "I think I can arrange something. You've been so good at taking care of me. I owe you."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Murdoc took the thick roller bandage and began to wrap Rei's ribs with ease. "Faceache and I are goin' into town later."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Don't know. The dullard said he needed my help with something. Why did he call me? He could have called Lards."  
  
"Because maybe you're the only one that can help."  
  
"Do I look like the helpful type?"  
  
"Only when it benefits you. It doesn't hurt to help others just for the sake of helping. You're not gonna die."  
  
"Maybe not, but I can feel a small pain in my heart." Murdoc put his hand on chest.  
  
"That's just the pain of realizing that there's some nice left inside of you."  
  
"Whatever." he finished wrapping up her ribs. "There all done." standing up he kissed her.  
  
"Thanks." she kissed him back. Rei went back into the bedroom and took her daily dosage of medication and laid down since some of the drugs made her sleepy. "There's some left over Ziti in the fridge if you get hungry before you go."  
  
Murdoc nodded and left the room. As soon he was downstairs and out of ear shot, he took out his cell and called 2D. "Oi faceache you ready?"  
  
"Um, Noodle and I have to run a few errands. Give us a couple hours yeah?"  
  
The bassist groaned. "Fine. Just hurry up. I want to get this done."

* * *

A couple hours later, Murdoc picked up 2D and they drove into town to the jewelry store. Murdoc had called the singer when he had gotten up that morning and told him that he was finally going to pick out a ring. The excitement in the blue-headed man's voice was that almost of a giddy high school girl. When the bassist arrived, 2D smiled wide and almost hugged Murdoc, but thought the better of it unless he wanted to get punched.  
  
The whole car ride there 2D was asking how the bassist was going to purpose and kept giving him ideas. Murdoc had to threaten to smack the vocalist on the back of the head if he didn't shut up.  
  
The jeweler was well known and the store had been in the family since 1890, and were also known for having the best engagement rings in the area. They weren't too expensive nor too cheap. Every diamond was inspects and had a seal of approval.  
  
Murdoc parked Stylo in front of the place but before he got out, he turned to Stu. " _You do not_ mention this to nobody including Noodle because if ya do, I'll put a third dent in ya head and send you back to your parents in a wheelchair with a feeding tube in yer stomach. Got it?"  
  
2D quickly nodded his head. "I promise I won't tell. Scout's 'onor." he then gave a wide smile.  
  
"C'mon faceache." the bassist exited the car and the two men entered the shop.  
  
The owner looked up and smiled. He was an elderly gentleman with white hair and wore horn-rimmed glasses that was attached to a string. "How may I help you gentlemen?"  
Murdoc walked up to him and cleared his throat. "I'm here to buy an engagement ring."

The old man smiled at the bassist. "Finally found that special someone eh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Murdoc looked in the glass case where there were rings and necklaces on display. The diamonds and other precious stones glimmered in the light. "What do you have?"  
  
The jeweler pulled out two display cases of engagement rings and sat them in front of Murdoc. "Men usually choose something from these two cases, but if you don't see anything you like I'll pull out a couple more."  
  
Murdoc sat down in one of the high chairs that was at the counter and pulled a case towards him. As the singer sat down beside him, he instantly spotted one that Rei may like.  
  
"Ooh, I like this one." he pointed to a solitaire cut.  
  
"Too simple."  
  
"I need something that's not too simple and not too gaudy."  
  
"Sumfink in the middle?"  
  
"Right faceache."  
  
Forty-five minuets later, Murdoc went through all the rings and still couldn't find anything special. He sighed and bowed his head. "This is harder than I thought." He stood up to go outside for a smoke when something caught his eye. He looked in the display case near the door and saw it. The ring. "Found it...." It had an Asscher cut diamond set in 18k White Gold with Petite Pave Diamonds along both sides. "Dullard, c'mere."  
  
2D walked over and Murdoc simply held up the ring. He smiled. "I believe tha's the one Murdoc."  
  
The bassist signaled the old man over and gave the ring to him. He took it out so Murdoc could get a closer look at it.   
  
"Perfect. I'll take it."  
  
"I'm perfectly sure you're future fiance will love it."  
  
"I think she will too." Murdoc paid for the ring and had it put in a black box with a red ribbon tied around it.   
  
Murdoc dropped 2D off and reminded him what would happened if the singer blabbed to anybody about what happened today then drove home. 

Entering the house he found that it was silent. He went up to his and Araiya's bedroom to find the bed neatly made. Making sure she wasn't in the bathroom, he took the ring out and went into his closet. Turing on the light he took a box that was covered in faded stickers and markings and opened it. This was his private box where he kept things that was most important to him. Everything from a yo-yo that he got when he was 10 to his first bass pick was in there. He put the ring box inside then returned it to the shelf.  
  
It was almost time to take that step. He now only had to figure out how he was going to ask her.  
  
Getting curious as to where Rei was he went downstairs and searched the first floor. Nobody there. He opened the door that led down to the studio and game room. That's when he heard the television going. Walking down the steps he entered the game room and saw the big flat screen showing some game show. He looked at the leather couch and saw Rei's polka-dotted sock clad foot dangling off the end.  
  
"Rei?" He then got a major shock.  
  
Instead of her answering him, a black head with floppy ears and brown eyes greeted him. Murdoc's eye twitched. "Rei?"  
  
The artist sat up and looked at the bassist over the back of the couch. "Hm?"  
  
"What's that?" he pointed a finger at the puppy.  
  
"The newest edition to our family."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Her name's Brenna and she'd like to meet you."  
  
Murdoc walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of the puppy. It was an Irish wolfhound. The animal walked over to him and got in his lap then began to lick his face   
excitedly.   
  
"See, she likes you." Rei smiled at the scene.  
  
"Gah!" Murdoc pulled Brenna away and held her out in front of him. The puppy was wagging her tail and struggling forward to keep on licking the man. "Where did you get her?"  
  
"I found her actually. I walked down to the small fish and chip shop." she noticed the look Murdoc gave her. "Yeah I know bad me." she slapped the back of her hand a few times. "You can scold me later, but any who, I reached the shop I noticed a box and whining was coming from it. I looked inside and there she was. Somebody abandoned her Mudz, I just couldn't leave her. So when I came back out, I took her out of the box, put her in my coat, and walked back home. Then I cleaned her up, now here we are. Brenna's now a Niccals right?"  
  
Murdoc looked at the puppy who was now just looking at him waiting for his approval. He looked at Rei then back to Brenna. Sighing he gave his answer. "She's a Niccals."  
  
"Yea!!!" Rei excitedly clapped her hands and took the puppy from the green man and cuddled it.  
  
"But she has to go to obedience and training school."  
  
"Right."  
  
The bassist watched the scene. He wasn't getting too soft was he? Nah, he actually thought about getting a dog at one point. Interesting how things work out. Plus Irish wolfhounds were certified top notch dogs. Some people even considered them classy. Hey top notch classy dog for two top notch classy people. What else was there to say?   
  
Then it hit him, maybe the puppy would come in handy for the proposal. "Hm...yeah...."  
  
The wheels in Murdoc's head began to turn.


	16. Talking with the Enemy

**Chapter 16: Talking with the Enemy**  
  
Tommy was right about Murdoc going back to the pub within a week after Araiya had gotten out of the hospital. Ash looked through the semi-fogged up windows of Molly's, but didn't see the bassist. Walking in he scanned the area and found Murdoc sitting at the bar with his back to the door, his black trench coat hung over the back of the chair.   
  
Taking a deep breath and straightening his jacket, the tabloid reporter went over to the bassist and sat down in the empty seat next to him then signaled the bartender for a drink. He glanced at the bassist who was having a whiskey on the rocks and gave a curt nod which Murdoc returned. _'Here goes nothing'_ Ash thought. "Hey, aren't you Murdoc Niccals?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I'm a big fan of you all."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah. You really are the Bass Slayer. Never seen a person play like that before."  
  
Murdoc looked at the man. He had a feeling this man was just trying to butter him up with recycled compliments that he'd heard over the years or he was truly just trying to make conversation. Either way he didn't care and just let the man talk. "I've gotten that over the years mate in some way, shape, or form."  
  
"But it's true. Too bad Sid Vicious isn't alive because I think you'd give him a run for his money."  
  
"Me versus Sid huh?" Murdoc chuckled. "That would be interesting. His reputation as a bad ass would probably put mine to shame." he took a sip of his drink.  
  
The bartender gave Ash his drink which was a White Russian. Before he could say something else, a curvaceous woman with short brown hair and gray eyes came up to Murdoc.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart wanna join me for a drink?"  
  
"Sorry, I feel like drinking alone tonight."  
  
"You sure? We can have a good time."  
  
"I'm sure. Maybe next time, yeah?"  
  
"Aw, you're no fun." the woman turned and walked away to go and look for her next target.  
  
"Woah. Did I just see the womanizing Murdoc Nicccals turn a hot bird down?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are some nights where I'd like to be by myself and tonight is one of those nights. If you want her she's all yours. Better hurry before she finds some bloke to take home with her."  
  
"Nah, I'm taken. As a matter of fact she'd drag me out by my collar if she knew I was here."  
  
"Overprotective wife?"  
  
"No, she just thinks pubs and taverns are where the degenerates and dregs of society hang out. Sometimes I have to convince her to go to a cocktail lounge."  
  
"Why are you with her then?"  
  
"Cause I love her. Love can make you do some strange things." Ash then took the opportunity to see where he could get with his next question. "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
Even though the bassist turned down a woman because of Rei, he still had to put up his facade. "No and never will be. Love and settling down is for people who can't do what I do. I'll be a rockin' womanizer till the day I die. No offense to you of course."  
  
"None taken." So he didn't get far. Ash's cell then rung. "Excuse me." he got off the chair and went towards the bathroom answering it. "Hello?"  
  
"How's the investigating going?" Tommy was on the other end.  
  
"I'm actually in Molly's with Murdoc right now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't get much out of him though. Man's a tough nut to crack."  
  
"Ever think about filling him with booze? Then he'll most likely open up."  
  
"Good idea or we can just send in Sara, she can get anyone wasted and have them spill their life story."  
  
"I want you to try first. Like I said try to befriend the man and remember-"  
  
"I know, don't let him find out that I work for a tabloid."  
  
"Right. I have to go. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Ash hung up and headed back to the bar, but when he got there, Murdoc had already left. "Damn." he sat back at his seat.  
  
The bartender came up to him. "Can I get ya anything else?"  
  
"No. Say, how often does he come in here?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment before giving an answer. "He comes in here at least three days a week. Especially Happy Hour on Friday nights."  
  
"I bet he's your best customer on those nights."  
  
"Yeah, you can say that. I've rarely seen a man put down that much liquor in one setting. Must have a cast iron stomach sometimes if ya ask me." he cleaned a glass and sat it with the matching ones.   
  
"Rock stars seem to have this odd high tolerance for alcohol."  
  
"That they do."  
  
The reporter paid for his drink and exited the pub. He took out a cigarette and lit it. Blowing out a puff of smoke he began to walk to his car. Now he had some material to work with and a bit of leverage. Since Murdoc did the happy hour nights, it would be east to get the man boozed up and get him talking. All he need to do was gather some friends and put his plan into action. 

* * *

Murdoc arrived home and headed straight for bed. There was something about that guy he couldn't quite put his finger on. It's like he's seen him somewhere before. He reached his bedroom only to find Araiya sound asleep. He'd tell her in the morning about this Ash character and see what she thought of it. He took off his clothes and put on a pair of pajama pants and an old worn out t-shirt then got in next to Rei kissing her on the temple which gained a small smile from her.   
  
The bassist noticed that Brenna was in her bed sleeping at one end of the room. Turning out his lamp, Murdoc pushed the whole pub encounter out of his mind and began to think of more ways to propose to the woman sleeping next to him. All he had come up with was doing this on the beach sometime in the Spring or Summer, and then they'd get married early Autumn depending on how things went after he asked her.  
  
Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep dreaming about his future.


	17. Gathering Information

**Chapter 17: Gathering Information**  
  
Mark arrived in Soho by early afternoon and stood in front of the apartment building that Araiya once lived in. Checking his phone to make sure it was the right address, he walked in and went to the landlord's apartment. Knocking on the door, he waited for the person to answer.  
  
The landlord opened the door and looked at the reporter. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw that you had flats for rent in the paper, and I was wondering if I could look at them."  
  
"Sure. Let me go and get my keys." The woman closed the door and went to go get her keys from the kitchen table. Opening the door back up, she walked out and led Mark up the stair first to the third floor. "Flats 3-B and 3-D are up for rent on this floor and on the 5th floor, flats 5-C and 5-D are up for rent."   
  
"I like to be up high and down the hall not really next to people, so can I have a look at 5-D?"  
  
"Sure." the woman led him to the fifth floor and opened the door.  
  
Mark walked in and looked around. It was still furnished and all the furniture was draped with white cloths. "Who lived in here previously?"  
  
"A young woman named Araiya Carmichael. She was a really good tenant. Paid rent on time and was very nice to everyone."  
  
"No roommate?"  
  
"No but towards the fall of last year, she had a man live with her for a month and a half before she left. Strange bloke, had a olive green complexion and hazel eyes. He also had to be at least in his 40's." the landlord raised an eyebrow. "I knew what was going on between them. Isn't the first time I've seen it happen. Young woman falls in love with an older man, I just hope she's happy."  
  
Mark just humped his shoulders. "I'm just browsing around and if I choose this place, I'll be back with more questions if that's okay with you."  
  
"Oh that's just fine."  
  
"Thanks for showing me the place."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Mark exited the apartment building and called Tommy to tell him what her found out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy had received Mark's call about the apartment and told him to see if he could find out more. The man was currently sitting at his computer ready to type up the gossip piece on Murdoc and Araiya. What he was about to break was big. As far as he was concerned, there was nobody else that dared to do this. Tommy believed that not even Gorillaz were immune from gossip and having their private lives exposed. Cracking his knuckles, he began to type.  
  
 _'Hello to all my loyal readers! I have something very big, very huge to with all of you. Especially all you Gorillaz fans. I know that you all have heard of Murdoc Niccals right? Well, he's been keeping a couple of secrets from all his loyal fans. Everyone knows that he's a womanizer and always has success with the ladies when he's on tour with the band. Since he's working on a new album that means he's loving on all the local women, but rumor has it that he's not doing that and instead he has a girlfriend. That's right folks, a girlfriend.  
  
I'm not talking one of those fly-by-night and if they're really good in the sack keep them around for a few days girls. She's apparently permanent and her name is Araiya Carmichael.  
  
She's 5'5'' with the ability to play bass and keyboard. Rumor has it that she too has a Flying V bass, don't know if it's the same as Murdoc's. I also heard that she's been with him since she was seventeen years old, but there was a four year gap in their relationship due to personal matters concerning the band (The disappearance of the guitarist Noodle).  
  
That my dear friends is secret number one. Can you really believe that the Bass Slayer is wanting to settle down and maybe start a family?  
  
Speaking of kids, the bassist and his girlfriend actually had a chance at starting one, unfortunately tragedy struck for them. Thanks to sources that I can't reveal, I received Araiya's medical records. According to them, she found out that she was pregnant about almost a month and a half but then lost the baby due to stress. I can't exactly tell you the actual cause but I can speculate two reason's why.  
  
The first is that Murdoc may have not wanted the child and Araiya was so distraught that she couldn't handle the rejection thus miscarrying the baby.  
  
The second speculation is that her body just couldn't carry it.  
  
I can't say if this has caused a rift between or bought them closer, but all I know is that Murdoc has attempted to father another child. If this baby had survived it would have been his sixth child. He has five others who are boys, and also known as the famous British band The Horrors. Five boys from five different mothers, who all grow up to be famous. Imagine that.  
  
More information on this developing story will be coming. I have my top researchers collecting more about this intriguing story.  
So stay tuned.'_  
  
Tommy saved the file and posted it to his blog. He sat back in his chair and smiled. He was about to put Murdoc Niccals in the spotlight and under pressure....or so he believed.


	18. Backseat Driver

**Chapter 18: Backseat Driver**  
  
Feeling better, Araiya wanted to get her rocks off and she had the idea of where to do it, but right now, she had to catch up on her work. There were some songs on the new album that required her input so she went down to the home studio and worked for a whole four hours.   
  
During the second hour, Murdoc came down with her lunch which consisted of a couple of small Cornish pasties, a bag of chips, and a mug of hot chocolate with a shot of Bailey's Irish Cream. He stood in the doorway and watched her play her keytar with ease. Rei was one of the most talented people he's ever met. Not only was she that, she was smart, honest, open about her feelings, never played games, and wasn't petty. Plus she was his. The woman standing in front of him had stood by him in good and bad times, gave him the motivation to keep on going and to never give up hope. Hearing her play the last note, he cleared his throat.  
  
Jumping a little in shock and letting out a squeak, Araiya spun around on her heel to face the bassist. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Maybe five minuets," Murdoc chuckled and walked into the room. "I bought lunch, figured you were hungry." he handed the plate of food to her.  
  
She put her instrument down and took the food and sat down in a chair. "These look good. You actually managed not to scorch them and they're that perfect golden brown color that's on the box itself." Rei looked at Murdoc's expression and laughed.   
  
"Thought you liked my half-decent cooking?"  
  
"I do, but this is just a surprise. You feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm peachy." Murdoc picked up a pasty and bit into it. "How much longer are ya gonna be down here?"  
  
"Another hour or so. After I'm finished, how about we grab some Chinese? I'm feeling better."  
  
"You askin' to go on a date?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then a date it shall be."

* * *

After Araiya finished her recording, she and the bassist went out to their favorite Chinese restaurant. They automatically ordered their favorite dishes along with a couple appetizers. The owners of the place had two children who knew who Murdoc was. They didn't make a big deal about it because the son and daughter knew that the man needed and liked his privacy.  
  
Pulling into the garage, Murdoc turned Stylo off and began to get out of the car when Rei stopped him.   
  
"What?"  
  
The artist just leaned in and kissed him passionately. She unzipped his coat and took it off him. Breaking the kiss she looked into his eyes. "Remember when I said I was feeling better?"  
  
The bassist just nodded.  
  
"I'm feeling so much better that I can now have you." Taking off her own coat, she moved herself to the backseat of the classic car and beckoned Murdoc to follow.  
  
Not having to be told twice, he followed. "Finally." the green man attacked her neck leaving marks at certain points. He reached under her shirt and groped her bra clad breasts.  
  
Moaning, Araiya took off her shirt and bra. The now half cold car made her nipples erect. She groped the bassist's bulge and squeezed lightly then undid his jeans pulling out his cock. Rei began stroking the half hardened member and ran her thumb over the tip.

Murdoc hissed through his teeth in pleasure and put a hand on top of her head pushing it down towards his member.   
  
She took him into her mouth and let her tongue firmly press against his shaft feeling the veins that were now present. She caressed and gently tugged his balls through his briefs sending a wave of ecstasy though the bassist.  
  
Sweet Satan she was doing his best to please him. He knew that Rei wanted to make up for the lack of sexual contact between them because of her injuries and he completely understood. So here they were like a couple of teens in the back of a car with fogged up windows. He had his hand on the back of her neck with some of her hair in his hand so it wouldn't be in her face.  
  
The basist could feel his climax coming and gave a low growl to let her know.  
  
Rei glance up at him and smiled then hummed sending vibrations throughout his lower regions. She stroked his thigh and let her thumb rub against the inner part. Then she pulled away which caused Murdoc to looked at her confused. She hiked up her blue jean skirt and took off her panties then straddled the bassist with her back turned to him, and eased herself down onto his cock. Looking over her shoulder at him, she half whimpered half moaned in pleasure.   
  
Murdoc got the message and smiled. This was definitely making up for the lack of sex. At first he gave a few slow thrusts so she could adjust to him then began to speed up. He raked his nails down her back leaving light scratches. One hand went to her breasts while the other to her hip. He could feel that familiar build up getting even closer.   
  
Sighing in pleasure, the artist let the man pump into her. This felt good and this was what she needed. Even she had to admit that she was famished from not getting her daily dose of the bassist. She too felt her high coming on. "Murdoc...make me cum...."  
  
"We'll cum together," Murdoc panted. He gave a few more thrusts and poured his seed into her.  
  
Both of them cried out in ecstasy and came down from their highs. Araiya laid her face against the cool, white soft leather of the driver's seat headrest, and Murdoc laid back into his seat closing his eyes.  
  
"Did that ease your tension?" Rei whispered.   
  
Murdoc just lifted a finger to signal to just give him a moment.  
  
Araiya giggled. I'll just take that as a yes." she slid off him and put her shirt back on then pulled her skirt down. Her inner thighs were sticky from her own juices that had ran down.  
  
The bassist sheathed his sword and pulled up his jeans.   
  
The artist put her head on Murdoc's shoulder, and her arms around him. "Oh god, Mudsie, that was wonderful."   
  
"I know Tiger, I know." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.   
  
They climbed out of the car, Murdoc lit a cigarette as they walked to the garage door that led into the kitchen. After getting inside, the two showered and got ready for bed then settled down to watch a movie.


	19. Happy Hour

**Chapter 19: Happy Hour**  
  
Still in a good mood form the night before, Murdoc stood at the stove turning over a meat and vegetable omelet clad in only his jeans. AC/DC's 'You Shook Me All Night Long' came from the speakers of the mini stereo he had his iPod connected to. He swayed a bit to the music and hummed along.  
  
Araiya came down to the kitchen with a rumbling stomach. She smiled at the man who was singing and dancing along to the music. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rocked with him. "I'm starving and that omelet looks good."  
  
"You're starving? Pfft, I've been hungry ever since we worked off that Chinese food in the back of Stylo last night." he turned off the eye and slid the cooked egg onto a plate. Murdoc turned around and grinned at her handing Rei her plate.   
  
"You're in a good mood."  
  
"Of course, we're getting back on schedule and to celebrate even more, I thought we'd go to Molly's for Happy Hour."  
  
"Sounds like a winner." Araiya sat her plate down on the kitchen table then went to the fridge to take out the milk and orange juice then took two glasses from the cabinet. She sat down across from the bassist. "Think we can sneak into the bathrooms without getting caught?" She smiled mischievously and winked.  
  
"Ooh girl I like your train of thought." Murdoc smirked and put a dash of salt on his breakfast.  
  
"I just want to get my frustrations off with ya anywhere possible. Besides it's been a long time since we've done it some place other than our bed."  
  
"That's what I .love about you. You're not conventional and I like your unorthodox ways. You're such a naughty little minx."  
  
"That I am."

* * *

Later that evening, the two walked into Molly's and sat at a table. It wasn't extremely crowded just yet and that's the way the bassist liked it. He didn't want to draw too much attention to him or Rei even though there were few patrons who knew who they were.   
  
Eddie the head bartender, made sure that nobody bothered them. He personally took them their drinks and since it was Happy Hour, there was a bouncer at the door because it wasn't the first time a few people had to get thrown out on their asses because of fights, but they were on occasions. Last time someone started a fight the man pulled out a large hunting knife and tried to stab his opponent.   
  
A hour later, Ash arrived with a few friends just to save face and cover his ass. He scanned the pub and spotted Murdoc and Araiya sitting at a back table drinks in hand. The counter was full of men and women chatting it up. Some were just looking for a date to take home later that night others were on actual dates hoping to take it to the next level with their significant other. Casually leading his friends inside, they sat at a table not too far from the musicians and Tommy had a clear view of them.   
  
Murdoc glanced out the corner of his eye when the group of men walked pass him. He automatically spotted Ash. He leaned in towards Araiya and pointed him out to her.  
  
"What about him?" Rei cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"That's the guy who kept asking me those questions when I first met him. There's something not right about him."  
  
"He looks okay to me. Not that I'm looking."  
  
"I'm not talking about his looks. It's like he's too forward and he was trying to feel me out. Trying to get info from me. Personal details about my private life."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah...it was like he was almost acting like a bloody reporter or some shit."  
  
"Hm...Why don't we do a little experiment."  
  
"Like what?" the bassist looked at her.  
  
"Invite him and his friends to drink with us. When some people are shitfaced they'll spill their whole life story to you, and he seems the type. I'm like you, I don't want our relationship to go public until we're ready for it to happen. To be honest, I've never been in the public spotlight and wouldn't know how to handle it. I know you'd protect me but it may not be enough. Those weasels have a way of finding every nook and cranny."  
  
"You won't have to handle it because I won't let it happen. I'll take part in your little experiment." Murdoc stood up drink in hand and walked over to the table. Putting on his best friendly act, he tapped Ash on the shoulder. "Ash right?"  
  
Ash heard the bassist's deep voice and turned his head smiling up at him. "Yeah, fancy seein' you here again."  
  
"I come here when I need to wind down from a day in the studio. Listen would you and your friends like to join me and my friend for a drink?"

The man looked back at Murdoc's table. "You sure? I don't want to interrupt something."  
  
"Don't worry about it. She's fine with it."  
  
Ash saw this as an opportunity and following the orders that Tommy gave him. Getting up, he and his friends made their way over to the table. They sat down and Murdoc introduced Araiya as his lady friend.  
  
Rei played along and truly made it look like to the rest of the guys that she was Murdoc's date for the night. She laughed at their jokes and made some of her own proving that she could hang with the boys. All they while she and the bassist filled the "journalist" with drinks.  
  
A few hours and twelve vodka shots later, Ash was piss drunk. He would laugh at nothing particular and would answer or tell anything that Murdoc and Rei threw at him. Which meant that the artist's experiment was a success.  
  
"Y'know, I never caught your last name." Rei took a sip of her apple martini.  
  
"I-It's Morgan," the man hiccuped.   
  
"So, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm a journalist....I write about stuff....because that's what journalist's do, they write about things."  
  
"That sounds interesting. I thought about becoming one myself but I found that art and music were my passions. Who do you work for if I may ask?"  
  
"Y-y-you've probably heard of it, it's called The Gossip, it's a tabloid."  
  
Murdoc and Araiya exchanged glances. Now she understood why the bassist had a bad feeling about him. Before she could say something else, Murdoc spoke.  
  
"You're tellin' me that you lie about people you don't even know and then skewer the little truth you do find? That's not a real job at all mate. As a matter of fact, I think dirt sheet reporters are nothin' but scum and had to settle for their jobs 'cause they couldn't make it into the real profession." Murdoc glared at him. "Pathetic little man you must be."  
  
Ash chuckled not fully realizing the insult he just received. "Hey, somebody's gotta do it right? Think about it mate, nobody wants to hear the boring shit. If it wasn't for me and my fellow reporters the entertainment news would be crap. We just liven things up and plus everybody has dirt and skeletons in their closets. No one's perfect." He looked at his watch and stood up swaying on his feet. "Well, I've gotta go,got work in the morning."   
  
Ash's half-drunk buddies helped him to the door and then they walked out with the two musicians watching them.   
  
"Now that we know who he is, what do we do now?"Araiya stared at the now empty door frame.  
  
"Once I find out who his boss is and whoever else might be tailing us, I'm gonna fuckin' toy with them a bit. Make 'em squirm, then when I have the weasels where I want them, I'll pounce on them like a hungry lion."  
  
"I'll take care of finding out who his cronies and boss is. I have a friend in Journalism who's interning for The Daily Telegraph." She reached under the table and ran her hand over Murdoc's thigh and let her fingers brush against his bulge. "But right now, I'm feelin' horny." she winked at him and stood up then walked towards the bathrooms.  
  
Murdoc soon followed after and found her in the empty woman's restroom.   
  
Fifteen minuets later, Araiya came out just as she was smoothing down her shirt with Murdoc following close behind. The two decided that it was time to leave seeing that the crowd was even thicker. Heading out the door and into the cold night air, they made their way to the car and went home.

* * *

The next day, Rei contacted her friend and told her what she needed. She made the woman swear to secrecy about what she was doing. By early evening, she received the results and showed them to Murdoc.  
  
"I don't know how far deep they've dug but we have to stop them before they reach the core." Rei sat down next to him on the loveseat.  
  
Murdoc lit a cigarette. "Think your friend will work for us? I'll pay her myself to help block these asses from finding out too much."  
  
"I'll talk to her and see. I'll take care of the readhead."  
  
"Is it safe to say that the Tiger will come out?"  
  
"I'll try and be civil about it, but if she becomes a bitch, then the claws shall come out and you know I always get my prey."


	20. Warning and Comfort

**Chapter 20: Warning & Comfort**  
  
Araiya's friend got her more information on the red head. Come to find out that Sara went to the same local cafe that she went to in the morning when she went out. Getting there five minuets before she did, the artist made sure to stand by the door.  
  
Sara came into the cafe and stood in line. She didn't see Rei come up from behind and 'accidentally' bump into her.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Rei gave a convincing apologetic smile and stepped in line behind her.  
  
"It's okay."   
  
"I love this place. Great coffee and scones."  
  
"Yeah. I absolutely love their blueberry ones."  
  
"I love those and the chocolate chip ones and their lattes are great. I always put two shots in mine."  
  
"Like that morning caffeine high?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Say, I've seen you somewhere before...Aren't you Sara Marshall?"  
  
Sara tilted her head. "Yes."  
  
"You write the Beauty & Beast column for The Gossip."  
  
"You read it?"  
  
"I've read a few articles."  
  
"How'd you like them?"  
  
"I'm not into gossip and slandering people's names when you don't know anything about them. Then you twist the truth."  
  
The redhead rolled her eyes and ordered her coffee. She paid for it then left with Rei trailing on her heels. She noticed Rei following her. Stopping in her tracks, she turned to face the artist. "You want something?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell the other lap dogs and your boss to back off."  
  
Sara smirked. "So you're the mysterious girlfriend."  
  
"That I am and I'm no weakling, nor am I easily intimidated by you."  
  
"You should be. I can bring you down to your knees. I've done it before."  
  
"You're really good at being on your knees for your bosses aren't you? I can't really see you doing hard work to get the positions that you want. Maybe that's why you couldn't get with a real paper, too many nights with your ankles over your ears, but of course you're no self-respecting woman."  
  
She scoffed. "And you do? You're letting a 45 year old man use you. You're nothing but Yankee tail to him, but you seem not to care so in my book that makes you a gold digger."  
  
The keyboardist gave a humorless chuckle. "Here it is, biased thinking in it's freshest form. You don't know me or him. You don't know what it's like for us and will never know. What happens behind closed doors is none of your business. So once again, I will tell you politely to back the fuck off."  
  
"And what if we don't?" Sara smirked.  
  
Araiya stood to her full height. She beat the redhead by 7 inches. "Then you and your jackals will face the consequences."  
  
"Is that a threat? Because if it is I can go to the police."  
  
"Like they'll do anything. We're in a parking lot with nobody around to hear us. Besides, I'm sure they'll take my side since I was verbally defending myself and a man that did not want to be put in an unwanted spotlight."  
  
"You don't scare me."  
  
"That's where you're making your first mistake." At that, Rei narrowed her eyes and backed away leaving Sara to just stare after her.

* * *

When the cab arrived at the house, Murdoc was standing in the driveway waiting for her. She paid the driver, got out of the car, and walked up to him. She saw the worried expression on the man's face.   
  
"Murdoc what's wrong?"  
  
"It's your dad. He's had a heart attack. Your mum said they were in Harrod's when it happened. I called you."  
  
Araiya made a noise and frowned. "I'm sorry, I ran into the redheaded journalist at the coffee shop but I'll tell you later."  
  
For a whole hour, the woman was on edge. Apparently her mom had called Murdoc after she couldn't reach her. Christ, she felt so stupid for not answering her phone. She was so caught up in trying to get the Sara woman off her and Murdoc's backs that she ignored it. Rei would tear up but didn't cry because she didn't want to do it in front of Murdoc. Why? She didn't know. May be it was the man didn't like whiners or criers, and him knowing how to comfort people put him in an awkward position, she had seen it once when he tried to console a 11 year old Noodle.  
  
St. Thomas Hospital was a big place with lots of buildings. Murdoc parked Stylo in the Emergency parking lot and he and Araiya went inside. After telling the nurse who she was, the woman led her and the bassist to the lifts that would take them down to ICU. Once down there, the smell of sterilization hit them both like a ton of bricks. Both musicians didn't like hospitals one bit, especially Murdoc.   
  
He believed that it was a place most people went to die and the crappy food would kill you if nothing else did. As for Rei the only good thing about them was the maternity ward.  
  
Rei saw her mother sitting in the white waiting room. She ran up to her and embraced her. "How is he?"  
  
"Fine, thank goodness. We were in Harrod's shopping when it just happened. All I could do was call for an ambulance." Aiyana hugged her daughter and let go. "He's in room 123. You can go see him dear."  
  
Rei just nodded and went to the room. Murdoc watched her go. It was some thing like this that made him feel like the odd man out.  
  
Aiyana looked up at him. "You can go to you know."  
  
"I think Tiger would like to be by herself for this one."  
  
"Maybe, but she still needs your support." she went to go join her daughter leaving him by himself.   
  
The bassist knew she was right. Thing is, he really didn't know how to comfort anyone. After spending most of his life not being cared for properly and not receiving any compassion, he figured there was no need, but now there was need for it.  
  
Funny how things change as you get older.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Araiya's dad had waken up and stayed away for ten minuets before he drifted off to sleep. The doctors told her and her mother that if he didn't arrive when he did it would've been a different outcome.  
  
Rei listened to the low rumble of the old muscle car's engine since the radio was turned off. She stared out the window at the darkened landscape before her. Surprisingly, the bassist was driving the normal speed limit.   
  
Murdoc glanced at her. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired."  
  
"Y'know you can talk to me right?"  
  
"I know." she smiled at him. "Thanks." Rei took his hand and held it.   
  
Murdoc squeezed it letting her know he'd always be there.  
  
They arrived home, Rei went upstairs to lay down. Brenna sensed the mood her masters were in and was quiet the rest of the night only making noise when she wanted to be let out to use the bathroom.   
  
Murdoc sat at his desk in his study writing in his journal. He jotted down about what happened today and other thoughts that came to mind. He was sometimes sensitive to the changes in the weather and he knew Spring was on its way.  
  
The season meant new things and he knew that it was time to take that step. He had formulated a plan on proposing to Araiya.  
  
A new horizon was coming.


	21. Speak of the Devil

**Chapter 21: Speak of the Devil**  
  
Araiya was in Tesco's shopping for a few things including dinner. Last time she sent Murdoc to do the shopping he bought back a whole bunch of junk food and some sushi that was actually pretty good, but still he didn't get was was on the list.   
  
His excuse was that you got all five of the food groups in chips, peanut butter cookies, carrot cake, sushi, etc.   
  
They began to bicker about it and somehow it ended with Murdoc speaking in Dutch and Araiya speaking in French.  
  
Checking her list to make sure she had everything, Araiya spotted that she didn't get the butter cookies that Murdoc asked for. Going to the sweets isle, she spotted them on a high shelf. Given her height, her fingertips brushed the box. Thinking that she could stand on the edge of her cart and get them, Rei did so and reached for them. The case of beer in the cart had distributed her weight.   
  
"Almost there...." her fingers brushed the box but still couldn't get them. Rei then stood on her toes which turned out to be a bad move because the wheels began to move. She finally grasped the edge of the cookie box when it happened.  
  
The cart slipped from underneath her, and she tried to catch herself but to no avail. The artist went face first into the shelf then fell backwards to the ground hitting her head on the edge of the cart as she landed on the floor. Boxes of cookies landed on top of her.   
  
A man that was at the far end of the isle saw what happened and came rushing to her. He reached her and carefully sat her up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Araiya moaned and held the back of her head. Good, no blood. "Yeah, couldn't reach the cookies." she looked up at the man that was helping her. She saw that he was extremely handsome. Chiseled features with thick dark brown hair and gold eyes, and he was wearing one of those old leather jackets that had the zippers everywhere. Hold on, gold eyes?  
  
The man helped Rei to her feet and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Araiya."

Rei froze at how he knew her name. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Araiya. That is what your mother named you right?"  
  
She stepped away from him. "Excuse you, how dare you speak to me that way. You don't even know me."  
  
"Oh but I do. I know everybody's name."  
  
"Who are you? Are you with that scummy tabloid?"  
  
"No. I'm known by many names and worshiped in some areas of the world including right here in the United Kingdom. More specifically, some one close to you is one of my devout followers."  
  
It dawned on Rei a few seconds later on who the man standing in front of her was. She took another step back and tried not to show her fear. "Lucifer," she whispered. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"To talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Come with me and I'll tell you." he held out a hand.  
  
Rei looked at it. Murdoc told her if that she ever met the man below one day don't make any deals and be careful because he can be tricky.  
  
"Murdoc told you not to make any deals and really don't trust me." Lucifer lowered his hand. "I understand. He's just protecting the woman he loves."

Araiya looked at him. "Yeah, he is."  
  
"No problem in that. Don't want you getting tangled up. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to make any deals because I already know most of what's going to go down with you both. But still, walk with me talk with me love." he held his hand out once more.  
  
Reluctantly taking it, Rei let him lead her from the store and they automatically stepped into a white cocktail lounge like room. Instead of the jeans, sweater, and boots the artist came into the store wearing, she was now in a long white dress that had a split up to her thigh and was low cut in the front.   
  
The Devil was simply dressed in a white suit with a blood red handkerchief in the blazer pocket. He led them to the mini bar where there was a man behind it.  
  
The bartender poured them drinks and served it to them. Lucifer picked up his glass and pushed Rei's towards her. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned or anything."  
  
The keyboardist picked hers up and took a sip from it. Captain and Coke with ice. Man knew her taste. "So are you going to tell me why you're here now?"  
  
"I like you. "  
  
"What's there about me you like?"  
  
"Confident, smart, classy, independent, and last but not least sexy. None of those boys you dated before you and Murdoc got together knew how to treat you. You were too much woman for them, plus you were very mature for your age at the time."  
  
"And I'm not now?"  
  
"Oh no, you're still beyond your years. That's why you fit so well with the bassist. You and Noodle."  
  
Araiya smirked because she knew it was true. But then she frowned. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Did you know that Noodle was in Hell?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes because I had sensed that a pure soul with it's body still intact had come down, and no because I didn't know it was her."  
  
Rei gave him a look.  
  
"Honest. I didn't know it was her. I can't keep track on everything that happens down there. There are demons down there that have their piece of Hell that they run and some don't have to report to me unless it's very urgent or important."  
  
"She told us what happened down there....she came back to Earth jaded and pissed off. Which I can't blame her."  
  
"I found out that she was down there after she escaped. If I knew in the first place, I would've gotten her out."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
Lucifer shook his head. "No joke, there are some people who don't belong in Hell."  
  
"Do I belong down there?"   
  
"Can't tell you. Your fate is in your hands but you are in my book."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"See, when one is born he or she enters my book and His book and depending on how you live your life marks appear next to your name. Whichever one has the most marks that's where you go or if you're even you go to Purgatory for a certain amount of years."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He needs you and you need him. I know it's cliche, but you two were meant to be together, the stars said so. His life is better because of it. I'm not saying that it'll be all peaches and cream, there will be bumps in the road."  
  
"I don't expect anything less."  
  
"And that's what I expect from you." The Devil finished his drink and stood up.   
  
The lounge suddenly disappeared and Lucifer and Araiya were standing face to face under a spotlight.   
  
"What now?"  
  
"I must leave you. I have some business to take care of, but before I go, Murdoc is going to do something to put you om my good side even though you already are. He doesn't have to know about me visiting you."  
  
"Okay...what's he gonna do?"  
  
Lucifer shook his head. "Can't tell you that either."  
  
Araiya put he hands on her hips. "For someone all powerful, you keep a lot of secrets."  
  
"I'm not one to tell people their future. Let them figure it out for themselves, make choices. Now it's time for you to wake up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're sleeping. Wake up."  
  
The scene faded away from view and Araiya felt herself falling. She abruptly woke up. Sitting up in bed she looked around the darkened bedroom. The moonlight was shining through the curtained windows.   
  
"Man, what a dream...." Rei looked down at a sleeping Murdoc. She smiled and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the faucet. Taking a drink of water, Rei turned it off and looked at her reflection in the large mirror. "Wonder what he meant by Murdoc putting me on his good side...."  
  
Sighing, she went back to bed drifting off the sleep to the bassist's soft snores.


	22. Pranks and a New Car

**Chapter 22: Pranks and a New Car**  
  
Saran wrap, confetti, homemade tailpipe whistle, wet rags, small water gun, couple of soft drinks, and his lock picking set. Check, check, and double check.  
  
Murdoc had everything he needed to mess with Tommy's car. He found out what kind he drove thanks to a friend at the DMV. He thought that he'd start out with a couple of pranks and then escalate the mind games when necessary.   
  
Luckily it was a very cold night out so the water would freeze over in a matter of minuets. Putting on his coat and gloves, he walked out to the garage and got into his car with all of his things and drove off the the building that held that tabloid office.   
  
Araiya knew what he was going to do and just told him not to get caught and watch out for security cameras. She thought it kind of juvenile on what he was about to do, but at the same time the man deserved it because he was trying to put them both in an unwanted position.

* * *

Murdoc arrived at the building and pulled into the parking lot and selected a place where it wasn't well lit to park Stylo. He didn't want anyone from the surrounding business to see the car just in case someone did see him. He pulled a bandana over his mouth and nose to conceal his identity. He was already wearing all black which made it even harder to know his identity.   
  
Getting out of the car he scanned the other vehicles and spotted the red Jaguar in it's parking space. The light above it was flickering on and off quite continuously. The bassist laid the wet rags across the windshield and then took out his lock pick set and was able to open the car door.  
  
The foolish reporter either forgot to put the alarm on or didn't have one installed. He put confetti inside the vents and turned the heat all the way up to high, took the bottle of Vaseline and squeezed some onto the steering wheel. Popping up the hood, he got out of the car and opened it and unscrewed the cap to the windshield wiper fluid then opened up the two cans of soda pouring it in there.   
  
The bassist then re-wired the low beam headlights switching them with the high beams, and switched the breaks with the horn, making it so every time Tommy step on the brakes the car horn will go off. Replacing the cap and then quietly closed the hood. He went around the back putting the homemade tailpipe whistle inside the exhaust pipe. The last two things that Murdoc did was squirt water on the key lock then wrapped the saran wrap around the car.   
  
Cackling evilly he gathered his belongings and went back to his car. There was a parking garage across form the building. Murdoc drove over, and parked where he could get a front row seat to the action that would ensue.   
  
It was a hour and a half later when Tommy came out of the building. He went straight to his car and when he went to open the door, the plastic wrap stopped him.  
  
"What the hell?" Tommy walked around his car seeing that it was wrapped around. He ripped it off and threw it to the ground. "Damn kids...."   
  
He then saw the rags on his windshield. "Fuck!" he took them off leaving bits of the towel on there. "I swear whoever has done this they're so dead..." Tommy the went to put his car key into the slot but couldn't get it in there. Bending down, he saw that there was a thin layer of ice on the keyhole. He let out a growl and pressed the unlock button on his key ring.   
  
Up in the parking garage, Murdoc was watching the action go on through a set of binoculars and smoking a cigarette. Blowing out a plume of smoke, he chuckled. "Start the car ya twat..."  
  
No sooner than he said that, Tommy started the car and the whistling began. The high beams came on and the bassist saw the orange soda spray all over the windshield. He watched the reporter get out of his fancy car and curse up a storm.   
  
Having his fill of fun for the night, Murdoc left the garage without being seen and went back home. Upon entering the house, he made himself a drink, and found Araiya in the game room with the dog and her laptop on her lap.  
  
Araiya looked up at him. "How did it go?"  
  
"Perfect." Murdoc plopped down onto the couch next to her. "His face turned redder smacked ass."  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Wait and see what his next move is going to be. I'll only up the mind games when needed."  
  
"Just be careful. I don't want some steroid pump freak showing up at our door looking to snap your neck."  
  
"He doesn't know it was and I took extra precautions to make sure I wasn't identified on CCTV."  
  
Rei shrugged her shoulders and leaned against him. "I need a new car." she scrolled down the web page. "I've been looking at cars since you left."  
  
"I've got it taken care of."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she looked at him.  
  
"I know you need another car and since your insurance will pay for anything that's brand new and any make and model, I was thinking tomorrow afternoon we'd go to the car dealership in town and you can pick out something nice. Plus I've been chatting with the owner of the place, and he and I get on well. Also I think you'll like the pickings."  
  
"Uh-oh, how much did you pay him?"  
  
"I didn't have to pay him anything. We just came to an understanding."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What kind of understanding?"  
  
"Just a thing between us men. Don't worry about it."  
  
The artist sighed. "Hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

The next afternoon, Murdoc drove to the car dealer and pulled up in front of the office. Getting out, Araiya noticed that there were a bunch of luxury and sports cars of all makes and models. Her eye caught a few cars like a yellow Challenger, black Aston Martin, and a silver Audi. The bassist was right, there was a whole bunch of nice pickings for her.  
  
Her ears perked to the sound of a man with a Scottish accent. Turning her head, she saw a man in a tan suit with red hair coming towards them.   
  
"Ian, my good man." Murdoc greeted him by shaking his hand.   
  
The car dealer returned the shake and looked at Rei. "So, this is the Lass you told me about?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Didn't tell me she was a looker." Ian took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it.  
  
"Oi, you're not paid to woo her, just to sell her a car." Murdoc took a cigarette from his coat pocket and put it in his mouth lighting it.  
  
"Right this way then." the man lead them to a few rows of cars. The price tag was on the front passenger side window. "Murdoc has told me about the accident and how your insurance will cover anything, so pick out what you like."  
  
"Can I do a test drive of the possible cars I choose?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rei walked over to the black Aston Martin. "I would like to drive this one first."  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"This one caught my eye when I just scanned the lot."  
  
"Right, let me go and get the keys." Ian turned on his heel and went back to the office to go get them.  
  
"A Martin?"  
  
"I like these cars. That Challenger and Audi over there caught my eye as well."  
  
Murdoc eyed the cars and nodded. Ian came back with the keys and the test drive was on. The man gave them all the basic details of what the vehicle had to offer, plus it being a hard top convertible. The interior was cream with black stitching and the dash board was cream as well. The drive was a six mile limit and when they returned to the lot, Araiya drove the Audi and the Challenger.   
  
Now standing in front f the three cars, the artist had her hand on her hips deciding what to chose. She wanted something that reminded her of home and that was the American sports car, but at the same time, European cars were better. Her father did drive a Mercedes, and she kind of had a thing for Audi.  
  
"Well, which one?" the bassist glanced over at her.  
  
"I like all three, but I like power and speed, so I'm going to have to go with the Challenger."  
  
"Excellent choice. All you need to do now is fill out the forms and sign on the dotted lines." the dealer handed her the keys and the three went inside the building inside his office.  
  
Thirty minuets later, Araiya got into her brand new car and pulled up next to Murdoc who was in Stylo.  
  
"You look hot in that love." the bassist gave a toothy grin. "When the ice melts, we're gonna have to see which one's faster."  
  
"In your dreams old man. Never knew a person who's car was just as old as they are." Rei chuckled.  
  
"This car an' I are like wine. The older it is, the better it tastes."  
  
Rei guffawed. "Right...I'll see you at home." she pulled ahead of him and drove out of the parking lot with Murdoc right behind.  
  
The bassist was going to open that car up on the open road with or without Araiya's permission.


	23. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a Satanic ritual. Viewer discretion is advised. 
> 
> As in regards to this chapter, I'm not a Satanist nor do I practice any rituals. I'm only expressing part of who Murdoc is. If this is sensitive to you, you don't have to read it, and can wait until the next chapter is put up.
> 
> A little fact: Murdoc is a LeVeyan and a Theistic Satanist. LeVeyan Satanism is based on individualism, self-indulgence, and "eye for an eye" morality. Theistic Satanism is the primary belief that Satan is an actual deity or force to revere or worship. Other characteristics of Theistic Satanism may include a belief in magic, which is manipulated through ritual, although that is not a defining criterion, and theistic Satanists may focus solely on devotion.

It had been a week since Lucifer's little visit to Araiya. She still wondered what the man downstairs meant when he said that Murdoc would put her on his good side.   
  
She was already on that side right?  
  
Murdoc had pulled one of his disappearing acts after lunch and Rei had no idea where he went off to. She was sure he'd be back by dinner so she didn't worry too much. Bringing up the laundry to their bedroom to put away, she saw the clothes along with two little boxes and envelope laying upon the bed. Sitting the basket down she walked over to examine them. The outfit was a halter top and skirt that was black with blue intracate designs on them. The first box contained a silver pentacle necklace and ankle bracelet, and the second box held two matching arm bracelets. Picking up the envelope Rei opened it taking out the piece of paper inside. A simple note was witten in Murdoc's handwriting.  
  
 _Meet me at the abandoned church in the graveyard at midnight sharp. Wear the outfit and jewelry that's been given to you. I'll be waiting. Murdoc._  
  
Putting the note back into the envelope she looked at the items again. Rei began to wonder what her man had in mind. Come to think of it, the clothing looked like what would be worn in some ritual. Maybe it was some kid of new roleplay he wanted to try out. Never the less, Rei would go along with it. Looking at her watch, she had plenty of time to finish the rest of her chores and get ready. Smirking, she began to put their clothes away thinking about what was coming.

* * *

Right at midnight Rei made it to the church. Wearing nothing but a long black trench coat with the outfit underneath, she entered the old building only to be greeted by the soft glow of candles every where. When she had arrived at the graveyard itself, smaller candles had led her down the path to the church. More candles lit both sides of the narrow isle which led to the stone and wood altar which had two columns behig it. Looking around the woman called out.  
  
"Murdoc?" Rei began to walk down the isle. "Mudz?" she reached the altar and spotted a large book sitting upon a scarred and chipped wood podium.   
  
"You look ravishing." echoed Murdoc's voice. He stepped from the shadows. He was weaing a long loin cloth that was black and had red intracate designs on it, gold arm bracelets, and inverted cross. His arms ad chest had strange symbols painted on. Walking up to Rei he took her hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I think it's time you got some protection from the man downstairs."  
  
Araiya remembered the dream she had when Lucifer came for a visit. He had told her about this and now it was happening but didn't know how it would be done. Well, she was about to find out. She felt the bassist lead her closer to the altar and helped her up onto it where she was instructed to lay down.  
  
"Just relax. I know this is the first time you've done something like this and I ask you to trust me."  
  
"I trust you. You know that."  
  
Murdoc just nodded and went to the podium to begin the ritual. He started to chant some words in Latin and soon a large pentacle glowed underneath him and Rei. The red glow filled the space and made the candles' flames grow brighter and higher.  
  
To calm herself even more, she began to sing Judas Priest's 'A Touch of Evil' in her head. The song seemed very appropriate for the situation at hand. Looking out the corner of her eye she saw Murdoc come towards her carring a small bowl. She watched as he took a small paint brush, dipped in to what was black body paint, and draw the Wiccan symbol for protection on her exposed stomach. She wiggled a little at the coldness of it then relaxed again. She saw that Murdoc was i some sort of trance and that kind of scared her becasue she had never seen the man like this. She wanted to call out his name, make sure he was alright but didn't want to break the concentration or whatever he has going on.  
  
After painting the symbol on, Murdoc sat the bowl down at her head and waved his hands over Rei's body still chanting. He reached his had down out of sight and picked up a dagger.  
  
Araiya saw the silver glint of the blade abd tried to move, but couldn't since she was now paralyzed to the spot. This wasn't what she had in mind. Not at all. Closing her eyes shurt she waited for some sort of cut to be made on her body but it never came. Opening her eyes, she watched as the bassist ran the sharp blade across his palm making it bleed. Warm blood dripped onto the symbol which started to glow blue. It disappeared into her skin and the bassist stopped chanting.   
  
With his hand still bleeding, he helped Rei off the altar leading her to the two pillars. Rei didn't see the straps that were at the bottom and a quarter of the way up the pole and soon knew they were there when she was stood between them, and her ankles and wrists were strapped in them. Murdoc led her foward since the straps were made to stretch and have the woman lean foward slightly.  
  
The green man removed Rei's top tossing it to the floor the her skirt leaving her in nothing but the blue thong she wore. He used the dagger to cut the thin band that held it together. Araiya looked into his eyes and saw that they had turned a light shade of red. Murdoc held his bloodied hand to her mouth telling her to drink which she reluctantly did. He sat the blade down and stood behind her pressing his body against hers. Removing his own loin cloth he ran his hands down her body, one of his hands going to her womanhood.  
  
Rei gasped in shock as she felt him enter her and began to thrust vigorously into her body. Shutting her eyes tight she gave the man complete control. she listend as the man grunted and growled like an animal, and it actually turned her on. It seemed some primal instinct combined with this spell bought out the animal in him.  
  
Both of them reached their highs at the same time and Araiya's knees weakened. She stepped back and fell to them breathing heavily. Murdoc came and stood in front of her. Rei looked up at him, and watched as his eyes change back to its original color. The scene itself was intersing, it was like a captive looking up at her captor. Murdoc took off the restraints and helped his woman stand, and draped her coat around her shoulders. Not a word was said between them because both knew that none needed to be spoken.


	24. Low Blow

"So you're his older brother?"  
  
"Yup." Hannibal lit a cigarette and leaned back in his chair.   
  
A friend of his had e-mailed him Tommy's article about Murdoc and Araiya, and since he wanted to get back at the his baby brother for what had happened in the alley that night a year ago, he called up the tabloid reporter and invited him to Stoke to give him a story that had been long kept buried.  
  
"So, why did you invite me here?"  
  
"I have something that you may like."  
  
"What would that be and how much will it cost me?"  
  
"Who said anythin' 'bout me naming a price?"  
  
"I've dealt with people like you. Info isn't free unless you pay for it. So how much?"  
  
Hannibal smirked. This man had balls. "Alright, ya got me there....lets see, 300 Quid."  
  
"250."  
  
"280."  
  
"270."  
  
"275 and that's my final offer. Take it or leave it." the bald man blew out a plume of smoke from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Fine." Tommy took out his wallet and paid the man. "Now what do you have for me."  
  
Hannibal slid over a newspaper article. "My brother loved another before he met that Yankee slag."  
  
The reporter bought the article closer to him and read the headline then the article.  
  
 **'Woman Dies in Icy Lake Incident.'**  
  
 _16, February 1985  
  
 **Stoke-on-Trent:** Diana Wellington was a bright and talented 19 year old who's life ended in tragedy only two days ago. She and her boyfriend Murdoc Niccals (19) decided to go ice skating on Lake Victor that was in the small marshland not to far from her home.   
  
Everything was going well until she unknowingly skated onto thin ice. By the time she realized it, it was too late. The ice crumbled from underneath her and she fell into the frigid water. Diana called for help and Niccals tried to rescue her, but the current underneath the ice pulled the young woman down and under. Unfortunately, she became trapped under the ice and drowned within minuets.   
  
Murdoc risked his own life and managed to pull her out from the freezing water then dragged her to a thicker part of the lake. Fortunately, a passing patrol officer saw Niccals pull the young woman from the water, and quickly made his way down to them.  
  
"I was shocked and surprised. Murdoc Niccals, who has a rap sheet as long as his arm attempted to save her. He usually only cares about himself," replied Constable Herring.  
  
The young woman's parents, Donna and Harold Wellington were in deep grief, but the mother had only this to say; "It should have been him...I think he knew the ice was thin and he let her go over there...he's a no good bastard. Him, his brother, and father...they're all no good."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Wellington was against their daughter's relationship with the man from the get go siting that he'd go no where and she would end up throwing her future away.   
  
Friends, family, and well-wishers have been leaving flowers, teddy bears, letters, and other little trinkets at the lake in remembrance.  
  
Niccals has been banned from attending and when police asked him about the thin ice, he replied that he didn't know and broke down in tear. The next day after the incident, two officers found the 'Do not skate: Thin ice' sign in some nearby bramble bushes. They don't know who removed it, but it's back up.  
  
Diana's funeral will be held on the 23rd at St. James Protestant Church on High Court Rd._  
  
Tommy finished it and saw the picture of Diana. It was in black and white and he found her to be very pretty. "Your brother was in love with her yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Very much so." Hannibal finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray. "I know he still blames himself for what happened. Before he left town he went to her grave to say goodbye and has never been back since. You can have that copy since I have another."  
  
"You really don't like your brother do you?"  
  
"No. He's a bastard. Just because he left here and made it with his crappy little band and is famous, doesn't mean he's better than me or anyone else. I hope he clocks out of this world before I do so I can piss on his grave."  
  
Tommy stood from his seat. "Thanks for the information."  
  
The older brother shrugged his shoulders. "I want Murdoc to suffer a little. Oh, and Diana's buried in King of the Mountain Cemetery on Orchard Road. By the way, after the funeral, her parents found out that she was pregnant and Murdoc had no clue."  
  
"How would you know that the child was his?  
  
"Easy, she was a virgin and he took it. She died two months shy of her 20th birthday and they had decided to come here for a shag on one of those days. Just figure out the math."  
  
Tommy left nad wnet to the graveyard where the woman was buried. He asked the grounds keeper for where Diana was and he told him that she was buried in block 24. He drove and saw another car there and two people standing at what had to be her grave. The two people were a man and a woman with white hair. They had to be her parents he thought. He watched them leave a few minuets later then got out of the, and walked up to the grave. Tommy looked at the tombstone and saw the inscription.  
  
 **Diana H. Wellington  
Beloved Daughter  
April 1966-February 1985  
Unborn Child: 1985**  
  
The journalist took out his phone and snapped a picture of the headstone and put it back into his pocket. He stood there for a few more minuets then left heading back to Essex to write up the report.

* * *

A week passed, the article was published and Araiya found out about it before Murdoc did through an e-mail from the friend she had at the papers. When she read it, her heart skipped a few beats. Then she printed it out and went downstairs to show the bassist the article. She didn't want to believe it, but there was evidence.  
  
Murdoc was changing the stings on his acoustic guitar when Rei walked into the room.  
  
"Murdoc."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She held the printed paper out. "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" he looked up at her and saw the look on her face the lowered his eyes to the paper in her hands. He took them from her and read them. His face fell with every word he read. After reading, he sat them down on the table in front of him and sighed. "Yes, it's true. I did love her. She was one of the few women in my life that I had actual feelings for and in the end somehow, I end up screwing it up and they leave me. Guess I just wasn't ready to have that kind of relationship yet."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"I had no clue she was pregnant, so that's news to me."  
  
Rei sat down next to him. "I'm not upset or anything because I wasn't even born yet. I'm just shocked at this and how low this man is willing to go to try and expose your private life. Guess this is what I can expect when I'm with a world renowned rock star."  
  
"You've never should have found this out through an outside source. It was one of those things I had decided to keep 'til the grave."  
  
"I understand. I know there are things you'll never tell me and I'm okay with that."   
  
"She was one of the few that didn't care about my past and loved me for me. Her parents hated me though. Can't say I blamed them. I was a drugged out mess and to be honest I slowed my usage down because of her. Temporarily got off the Speed, but after she died, I was back on again. Love makes you do some stuff that's not you."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Murdoc looked at her and smiled a little. She understood and he felt pride at the fact that she didn't scorn or shun him, and took it with a grain of salt. That's one of the things he loved about her. She didn't get bitchy about his past and didn't try to make a big deal out of it.  
  
The artist stood up and looked down at him. She too smiled and pushed his fringe away from his forehead bending down to kiss it. "Where ever she went in the afterlife, I'm sure she's watching, and she'd be proud of you."  
  
Murdoc just nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think it's also time to up the ante. Tommy dealt a low blow here and I think he went to your brother for help."  
  
"You think Hans is involved?"  
  
"Pfft, yes. You didn't read the bottom of where his credit went to. It's at the bottom of the page."  
  
The bassist picked up the paper and looked at the bottom. It stated an 'anonymous source'. He knew that Diana's parents would never talk to a tabloid. A few had actually come to their door a few times after she had died, and he actually recalled seeing Mr. Wellington handing a reporter from a sleaze mag his ass once in town. So it had to be Hannibal. "First, I take care of dear old Thomas then I'll handle my brother."


	25. The Cost of Privacy

**Chapter 25: The Cost of Privacy**  
  
What was thought to be only a page or so turned into a four page expose of the bassist and his lady. It went on news stands the first week of April. The hoards of loyal followers on both ends bought an issue eager to read about the secret relationship that was going on between the Murdoc and Araiya.   
  
Some Gorillaz fans were just plain curious and wanted a glimpse of the artist while others, who were rabid fans wanted to know anything and everything. The photos taken were actually of good quality. There were shots of them together and shots of Reu alone in a park, bar, clothing store, there was even a couple shots of her with her parents.   
  
Rei had saw and read the whole thing and was pissed off. Part of her just wanted go down to that office and give a piece of her mind,but at the same time didn't want to deal with the legal ramifications that could follow. Even though she had been a citizen in the UK since she was 10 years old, Rei had not yet applied for naturalization so that meant criminal charges could send her back State side depending on the severity of her actions.  
  
The bassist did his best to protect her from fans when they went out which wasn't as often now, and they'd go places an hour before they closed where there weren't many people. Murdoc knew that she could take care of herself, but he had more experience with this,and she let him handle it.  
  
Unfortunately, this exposure meant that radio and television was going to make a spectacle of this as well and timing couldn't have been worse because within the next week, Gorillaz had an interview with BBC Radio 1 and a XFM Residency show to do so they could promote the up coming album.  
  
"How are we going to handle this Murdoc? Do we just spill the beans or just tell everyone else in radio and TV to just mind their own business? I know you like to keep your private life private, but there's so much evidence with this that it isn't funny. I think this is one of those times where we just come clean."  
  
Murdoc shook his head. "No. We just do damage control and not lay out all of our cards for the damn table. We come clean about our relationship when it's the right time."  
  
"When would that be?"  
  
"Sometime in the distant future."  
  
"Okay...damage control. Then I'm not staying here by myself when you go to London. I want to be there during the interview."  
  
"You want to speak?"  
  
"Yes, if it won't hinder anything. We're in this together and we've got the others backing us up 100%. Plus I've been cruising the fan blogs and websites, and most of them support us having our privacy and our rumored affair and others aren't too pleased, and I wonder how some of them can call themselves fans."  
  
"Fans are funny like that. Some truly like you and support whatever happens and others are just obsessed and are quick to not like you anymore when you change something about yourself that they don't approve of."  
  
"Those people are what I like to call bandwagon-ers."  
  
Murdoc cocked an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"  
  
"What you just said. It perfectly depicts them."  
  
The bassist shrugged his shoulders. "More I think about it, I think it would be a good idea for you to go on the radio shows. You are the "new" band member. The world should know your talents."  
  
"Maybe my musical talents can shadow all that's going on right now. Like, build up hype about my playing even though I won't play a single note. You know how to do stuff like that."

* * *

The Radio 1 show was to be held in the afternoon, so Gorillaz arrived a hour before the scheduled time. Murdoc told 2D, Noodle, and Russ what the plan was to try and steer everyone's attention away from he and Araiya.   
  
"How long do you think you can keep the hype up?" Russel looked at the bassist.  
  
"As long as I can."  
  
After getting prepped, the five of them sat across from the DJ with headphones around their necks. They chatted during the commercial break and then when it was time to go back on air, she introduced them.  
  
"Welcome back to the Afternoon Mix with me J.J Pearl. They're back ladies and gentlemen, the greatest band in the world, Gorillaz. I have all five members, yes I said five and it's not Cyborg Noodle. The band has added a fifth member, but you'll know who she is later on in the show. For now, let's speak to the original four members. So, how's it been for all of you since the Plastic Beach fiasco? The fans know about the Boogieman, the Black Clouds, and this Evangelist character. Care to tell them what happened?"  
  
Murdoc leaned forward. "Well, a lot happened actually. While I sent Cyborg Noodle to fight down on the beach, I was almost blown up by one of the pirate jets, luckily I saw it comin' and jumped back down the hatch just in time. I had to get my book, some guns and ammo."  
  
"We all saw the Rhinestone Eyes video and witnessed the return of the real Noodle and Russel. Did you know that they had arrived?"  
  
"At first no, but then I went to go and get 2D and there was Noodle along with out fifth member talking to him. I knew she was still alive, but had no clue where she was."  
  
Pearl looked at Noodle. "People are eager to know what happened after the infamous El Manana incident."  
  
Noodle told her story and she was sure the people listening was in shock. They had heard just what Murdoc had told them during his Pirate Radio broadcasts, but no one outside of the band knew what really happened. After explaining, J.J. Was left in a bit of shock. She didn't expect to hear such an elaborate story.   
  
"Shock isn't it? And you know what she did after seeing me for the first time in over four years?" Murdoc pointed to his face. "She punched me in me face! I mean she just reached back and let her fist say hello. Can you believe she did that?!?"  
  
"You can't say you didn't have it comin' man. I mean really, if it wasn't for my huge size at the time and we were in a huge battle to help save ya cracka ass, I would've broken your nose for the ninth time." Russel made a fist to make his point. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to be on the third album."  
  
"I tried to find you Lards, but you were nowhere to be found. Your number was disconnected and I just went with the next best thing possible and that was your drum machine."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Well, it's in the past Russ and we can't change that can we? You're back and the world can once more hear you brilliant drumming. Right, next question."  
  
The DJ directed her next question to 2D. "So, 2D how does it feel being back in England?"  
  
"Wonderful. As soon as I got settled, I actually ordered a pizza, 'cause out there in the middle of the ocean ya couldn't. They won't deliver tha' far."  
  
She laughed. "What about recording? How does it feel to be back in what some call a proper studio?"  
  
"Recording at Point Nemo wosn't bad at all. Being able to look out at the sea while singin' wos pretty relaxing actually. Can't get tha' here in the city. One of the best things about being on Plastic Beach was that old keyboards and other musical instruments would wash up on the shore and I'd take the ones that were salvageable , let them air out, then fix them. Tha's how I made my Donkatron."  
  
"That's a piece of cool equipment. I first saw it on the cover for the 'Donkamatic' single. Didn't know that the vuvuzela would have such a unique use other than what it was originally used for."  
  
"Not only it's for making music, it's also to keep those bleedin' whales away."  
  
Pearl asked a few more questions then went to commercial break telling her listeners that the new band member would be up next. She too knew about the tabloid article and with approval from Murdoc and Araiya, she was allowed to just ask about their relationship as a rumor which would be answered in the form of it's a mystery.   
  
Five minuets later they were back on-air and Pearl introduced Araiya and began asking her questions. "How did you get into this band?"  
  
Rei told her story on how she met Noodle during school and that led to her meeting the others. "...and ever since then, I've been part of the Gorillaz family."  
  
"When did you start playing bass?"  
  
"When I was seven years old. I had been playing the keyboards since I was four, and I wanted to try something new. One of my uncles played bass guitar and he gave me the lessons. Before moving to England, my dad bought me a white Flying V bass guitar. It was a birthday present. I was already playing on a black Gibson, but it belonged to the school I attended. I'd rent it out on the weekends and play."  
  
"Cool. I read here on my paper that you have a keytar."  
  
"I do. It's one from the 80's,found it in a goodwill shop. Easy to play. I have yet to get an updated one."  
  
"Do you play on the new album?"  
  
"Yeah. I use my keytar in a few songs as well as my bass."  
  
"And she's good, really good. Rei's a master, but not one like me."  
The artist scoffed. "Really? I think we're evenly matched. Noodle, 2D, and Russ have heard me play on several occasions and they think I'm just as good as you."  
  
"She's got a point Murdoc. She matches you. She has natural skill and raw talent which his hard to find these days."  
  
Russel and 2D nodded their heads in agreement and snickered at Murdoc's flustered expression.  
  
Rei chuckled. "I'm new to everyone out there and there's hype about me already. Gee, didn't think my first public outing would be this great."  
  
"Nice. Let me ask you this,if you don't mind Araiya, there's a rumor going around that you and Murdoc are together. Is it true?"  
  
"I've heard that rumor too, we all have and let me make this clear; what happens behind closed doors when the spotlight is down, and camera's are off with us is private. That's why it's called privacy right? I know that people are going to make up things and it's sad that they do because they have nothing better to do with their lives or they have no life. No doubt that the tabloids are the ones making the rumors. Those vultures aren't journalists nor reporters. They're the people who couldn't make it as a real one. I sometimes wonder where the common decency has gone."  
  
"Very well said and I'm sure those listening agree."  
  
Pearl asked a few more questions about the album and Murdoc stated that 'Crashing Down' was going to be the first single released from the next CD. The interview ended and the show went to another commercial break.

Gorillaz shook hands with the hostess and thanked her then walked out into the hallway.  
  
"You did an excellent job Tiger considering it was you first time in the public spotlight."  
  
"I was just being myself. No need to make false statements."  
  
"Y'know this is just the beginning right? I plan on having another tour and then you'll really get the taste of what it's like to be famous."  
  
"I can handle it. After all, I've been with you and your craziness for how long? A trip around the world should be a piece of cake."   
  
They reached the lifts and Murdoc pressed the down button. "I have no doubt that you can't handle it, but remember, with fame, there's a cost to privacy."


	26. Cat Fight

**Chapter 26: Cat Fight**  
  
A smear piece, that's what it was. As a matter of fact it was truly nothing more then a cheap shot disguised as a pathetic attempt to get back at Rei because she told Sara off in the cafe parking lot that day.  
  
The article pretty much told everybody who read it that Araiya was nothing but a whore and gold digger, and could might have well been sleeping with 2D and Russel. The "journalist" even gathered information from "sources" claiming that she slept around on them on numerous occasions, and one guy had caught her in the act with some random guy.  
  
"Can you believe this bullshit? How low can you get?" Rei threw the magazine down onto the kitchen island.   
  
"It's just a desperate attempt, an' a pathetic one at that, to convince readers that you're no good, and you're nothin' truly but a groupie who's overstayed her welcome Tiger." Murdoc took a sip of his coffee. "Also she's just trying to piss you the hell off love."  
  
"Oh I'm not pissed, just stunned at the low quality junk that's being put out. And for those who believe this crap should have a boot put to their asses."  
  
"You can't help those who have weak minds, are extremely gullible, and have the attention span of a 5 year old."  
  
"True. But if I ever see her in the streets..."  
  
Murdoc knew what she was talking about because he could see a cat fight coming a mile away. It might have not been the right thought, but he hoped if or when it happened he was there to watch it go down.  
  
He didn't know that it would come sooner that he thought.

* * *

It was a triple date, and the group were coming out of the Japanese restaurant they decided to have dinner at. Noodle had recommended it since she and 2D had frequented the place before. Full of sushi, miso soup, and sake, they walked to their respective cars. When the two arrived at Rei's car, Sara was leaning against the back of it.  
  
"Nice car. Did he buy it for you?"  
  
"None of your business and you can get your ass off my car before I remove you from it myself." Rei thrust the clutch she was carrying into Murdoc's arms, and walked up to the woman.  
  
"Like you'll do anything." Sara straightened up and faced the now pissed off artist. She was a little taller than her, and was hoping height would intimidate the shorter woman. "Lay a hand on me and you might get deported back to America."  
  
"Try me. I dare ya." Rei stepped closer putting the two women only inches from each other.   
  
The others saw what was going on and stood next to Murdoc. They had a feeling that a fight was about to break out.  
  
"You like that little article I wrote about you? Did I make you cry?"  
  
"Cheap and shitty journalism doesn't make me cry. It pisses me off."  
  
"People always get pissed when someone exposes the truth about them. You're a gold digger, just admit it."  
  
Rei gave a humorless chuckle. "Says the woman that's just as cheap as the "magazine" she works for. That weave ain't workin' and your tit job looks like you got it done by some back alley doctor."  
  
Sara's lip curled. "I'm all natural."  
  
"Who told you that? The bosses that you've been on your knees for? I would be surprised if your Tommy's play thing."  
  
The "journalist" opened her mouth to speak, but Rei interrupted her.  
  
"Don't say a damn thing. Now I suggest you take yourself and get the hell away from me before I whip your skinny fat ass."  
  
A nice little crowd had formed and was watching the spectacle unfold. Naturally in this day and age, everyone had a camera phone that could record videos as well.  
  
Being foolish, Sara didn't take head to Rei's warning and outright attacked her. She pushed her making the artist stumble back a little.   
  
Araiya let out a growl and grabbed a handful of hair and yanked. She held the woman's hair down and flung her to the ground. Getting on top of her she beat Sara about the head and shoulders, also pulling at her clothes.   
  
The two women rolled around on the asphalt kicking, biting, and scratching. Men cheered them on with cat calls and wolf whistles.  
  
Murdoc was actually enjoying this and the others had to admit to themselves that their friend was defending herself so no need to pull her off the redhead yet.  
  
The fight had attracted so much attention that the owner of the restaurant had called the constable and the sound of sirens were heard and the flashing of blue lights were seen coming towards the parking lot. About two cop cars pulled up and the officers broke the women apart, then separated them.  
  
Rei and Sara were handcuffed and led to different police cars. Murdoc and the others followed Rei and her officer.  
  
"Alright, what happened here?"  
  
"Bitch pushed me and I was just defending myself."  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Yes," all four members responded in unison.  
  
The constable raised an eyebrow and went over to her partner to verify her story. After doing so, she walked back over to them. "Miss Carmichael, you're story matches and you're free to go. The woman who attacked you will be going to jail on assault charges." She took the handcuffs off.  
  
"When am I due in court?"  
  
"You have to go down to the county office and get that." She took down Araiya's information and statement then let her go.  
  
After the crowd dispersed and the police left, Murdoc offered to drive home. He was still smiling.   
  
"And the tiger has mauled her prey."  
  
"Glad you enjoyed that little rumble."  
  
"Haven't seen an old fashioned cat fight since I started one between two girls when I was in my Junior year of high school. So you made my night."  
  
"You're welcome." Rel looked at her left hand. "Damn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I broke a nail."


	27. Game of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was somewhat inspired by the TV show Supernatural which was one of my favorite shows to watch.

**Chapter 27: Game of Life**  
  
The occasional squeak of a chew toy and the crackling from the small fireplace in Murdoc's study could be heard, along with the bassist's typing on his laptop. His black rectangle glasses perched on his nose. Wisps of smoke came from his pipe. The man had taken a shine to smoking it ever since Plastic Beach, so he switched between it and his cigarettes. The door to the room was slightly cracked and the smell of something sweet came wafting in. Rei must be making her oatmeal raisin cookies, and Murdoc loved those. They were perfectly sweet with the right amount of the dried up fruit in them, and weren't too soft or too hard. Those cookies were baked just right. He'd go down there in a few minuets and see if they were done.  
  
On his computer screen was the website of the local seafood restaurant. He was going to take her there after he proposed which was within the first week of May. The beach would be the place and it would be later afternoon.   
  
This was going to be one giant leap for him and one gargantuan step for his whole entire life.  
  
Brenna, began to growl in that cute way he and Rei had heard whenever she saw a squirrel.   
  
"What are you growling about over there?" Murdoc didn't even look up from his laptop.  
  
"Finally going on the shelf. Never thought I'd see the day. You surprise me Niccals."  
  
Murdoc's ears perked up at the voice. He knew that voice, it was the voice of the being he'd been worshiping since he was sixteen years old, and the man was in his human form which he's also stood in front of throughout his life. Peering over the top of his computer, Murdoc saw Lucifer sitting in the armchair by the fireplace. The man wanted something.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To see how my loyal follower was doing."  
  
The bassist closed his laptop. "You never pop in just to have tea and scones. What do ya want?"  
  
The Devil gave a mock look of being hurt. "I try and be nice and this is what I get in return. I don't understand..." he stood up and leaned on the mantle turning his head to look at Murdoc. "Okay so you sniffed me out."  
  
"People who worship you know that you always want something in return whenever they ask you to grant them the things they want."  
  
"True, but I'm here to ask you if you could do me a favor."  
  
"If it involves me playing Indiana Jones, I'm not doing it. Last time I did something like that, I almost died."  
  
"You got what I wanted and you're still alive. That's the only thing that matters an this time it doesn't involve anything extremely dangerous. I want you to catch a demon for me. He's been ignoring my calls for him to come back down."  
  
"Give some demons an inch and they take a mile. Why can't you get some other poor sap to do it?"  
  
"Because you're the only one who can do it. He's like you in a way. A drinker, smoker, and has a fine eye for women. Plus he's a gambling man."  
  
"And there's something wrong with that?"  
  
"The first three no, but the forth yes. You see he plays men and women with some pretty high stakes."  
  
"What kind of high stakes?"  
  
"He makes bets with people using the years on their lives."  
  
"What?"

"You heard me. That's how he gets his power and he wasn't powerful to begin with."  
  
"How does he lure his victims?"  
  
"Poker is his game, and he makes the bet once they agree to play. All you have to do is win a game." he took out a picture from the inside of his jacket. "This is what he looks like. He goes by the name of Fred and he usually hangs out in the seedy part of town."  
  
"Is he here in Southend?"  
  
"No, Basildon. There's an alley next to the bar. Lure him and get him in the entrapment circle that's in between the two dumpsters there. I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Murdoc sighed. "What if I don't accept this little task?"  
  
Lucifer's face became void of any emotion. He lifted his hand extending his arm to Murdoc and curled it into a fist squeezing.  
  
The bassist felt his chest tighten and he was forced to sit back down. His eyes widened as he clutched at his heart. A coughing fit began and he waved his hand around in conceding to do the job. "Okay...I'll do...it...."  
  
Lucifer released his grip. "I knew you'd come to your senses. You have a week."

Murdoc winced when he moved add he watched the Devil just fade away. Brenna came running up to him and whined.  
  
"I'm okay girl..." he pet her on the head, stood up, and walked out of the study heading downstairs with the dog on his heels. The smell of cookies were stronger and when he entered the kitchen, he got full blast. The bassist saw Rei at the sink cleaning up.  
  
She looked over her shoulder an smiled. "Cookies should be done in 10 minuets."  
  
"I just remembered that I have some business to take care of so I'll be back for those cookies." he walked over to the coat rack by the door and put his jacket on. Grabbing the keys from the hook, Murdoc walked out the door and left leaving a puzzled artist in his wake.

* * *

Murdoc arrived where the demon would hang out at and Lucifer was right, it was a shady part of the city. He parked the car and walked down the street to the bar called The Black Raven that the demon always hung out at. He entered it and walked towards the counter. He garnered some looks but nothing too serious and sat down in one of the stools.   
  
The bartender who was cleaning a glass came up to him. "Wot can I get ya?"  
  
"I'm looking for a man named Fred."  
  
The round man stopped polishing the glass and looked at him. "You owe him money or are you coming back to play again?"  
  
"So he is good. I wanna play him and see how good he is. Is he here?"  
  
He pointed to a table way in the back where a red headed man was sitting with a couple of women drinking. "Right over there."  
  
"Thanks." he got up and walked to the table. "You Fred?"  
  
The disguised demon looked up. "Yeah, and who are you?"  
  
"The man who's going to send you back to Hell because you've been up here too long."  
Fred dismissed the women. "Sit."   
  
The bassist parked his rear into the chair across from him.  
  
"Why don't you tell me your name first?"  
  
"Murdoc Niccals."  
  
"Wait, Murdoc Niccals? Your name's been passed around down there."  
  
Murdoc smirked. "I'm still alive and my reputation proceeds me down there. Excellent."  
  
"I'm just gonna get straight to the point. Beelzebub wants you back in Hell permanently and like I said, I'm here to bring you back to him."  
  
"Well, I'm not going without putting up a fight." he took out a deck of cards and put it on the middle of the table. "Play me. If you win, I'll go back to Hell peacefully, but if I win, I take you life. I know you've heard how I play." He then opened a box taking out two stacks of poker chips. "What do you say?"  
  
"I'll play you only in three days time. I have prior engagements to attend to." Murdoc stood from his seat.  
  
"Then we'll shake on it." The demon held out his hand.   
  
The bassist looked at the hand for a moment then shook it. "Deal. See ya in a few days." Murdoc walked out of the bar and back to Stylo. He got in and sat there for a few minuets. He felt a tingling sensation in his hands and he looked at them. They weren't so thin and bony looking anymore. Murdoc looked at his face in the rear view mirror, and saw that the crows feet that had been forming at the corner of his eyes were gone as well. Even some of the bags that were under his eyes had disappeared too. "So he gives a free sample on what people can have if they agree to play him. Interesting...."  
  
Murdoc had a spell in mind and he did pass a shop that sold Pagan and Wiccan things. Starting the car, he made a U-Turn and dove off.

* * *

A couple hours later, he returned home carrying the items in a paper bag. He sat it on the table and took the things out putting them on the island counter.  
  
"What's all that?" Rei had come into the kitchen.  
  
"Ingredients."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A potion."  
  
"What ritual are you going to do this time."  
  
"No ritual...." Murdoc figured he might as well tell her. "I got a visit from Lucifer a few hours ago and he wants me to catch a demon for him. I have a week to do it."  
  
"Why you?" Rei frowned.  
  
"Said somethin' about how this thin' was kinda like me."  
  
"Satan himself put you out as a hired hand."  
  
"I said no but he induced a heart attack on me, and that wasn't a pleasant feeling."  
  
Rei shook her head. She still didn't tell him about their little meeting in her dream. The man down below didn't make any threat to her if she did tell. "What's this demon like?"  
  
"He is kinda like me, plus he's a gambler."  
  
"What's his game?"  
  
"Cards. He bets with the years on people's lives."  
  
Araiya's face fell at that statement. "You're not serious?"  
  
"I'm very serious. That's how he's getting his power." he looked at Rei's face. "I won't lose because I have a plan."  
  
Later that evening, Murdoc was stirring a sapphire blue potion in a pot. A leather bound journal like book was propped up on the counter next to the stove.   
  
Araiya leaned against the counter, watching as the bassist made the brew. She picked up the book and looked at it. She saw drawings and markings along with writing. Some of it was in German, English, Spanish, and Latin. "'Gambler's Luck'? Is that what you're making?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to need your help."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Put on the sexiest dress you have in your closet."  
  
"How will that help?" Rei raised a eyebrow.  
  
"This thing has a weakness for women. Maybe you can throw him of his game a little."  
  
Araiya thought for a few moments. "See a demon, exploit myself, see a demon, exploit myself, see a demon, exploit myself...fuck it, why not."  
  
Murdoc nodded in thanks, and took some azalea flowers and thew it into the pot. The keyboardist watched the blue smoke rise into the air and a skull form in it.   
  
"How will this stuff work?"  
  
"I'll give it to him and his luck will transfer over to me with out him knowing."  
  
"You're gonna spike his drink?"  
  
"Yeah and even though the potion's blue, it'll turn the color of his drink."  
  
"Clever."  
  
"I'm going to buy him a drink and then put it in before handing it to him." He turned the fire off from under the pot and the potion cooled immediately. He walked over to the table and took a glass vial and an eye dropper filling it with the blue liquid. "There, all ready."  
  
"Hope this works."  
  
"It'll work. Don't worry."

* * *

Three days later, the two were heading to the pub. Araiya was wearing a simple but sexy red tube dress with matching heels and jewelry. When they reached the pub, Murdoc went over their plan again.  
  
"Remember, we're not going to know each other once we get in there. You'll walk into the pub and sit at the counter then I'll come in and sit a couple seats away from you. Just glance at me to let me know that you've ordered the drink and sent it to him. The demon calls himself Fred."  
  
"Got it." Rei took a deep breath and got out. She walked to the pub and entered.   
  
The half drunken men who were sitting at the tables looked up and smirked. Their eyes followed her as she walked to the counter and sat down on a stool.   
  
Looking over her shoulder, she spotted the man. He was currently playing against a person. The bartender then came over.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"Um, a gin and tonic."  
  
"Very good." He made the drink and handed it to her.   
  
Rei felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked over, and saw the demon looking at her.   
  
"S'cuse me? That man over there, I'd like to buy him a drink."  
  
"Sure. What would you like to send him?"  
  
"Vodka on the rocks."  
  
"Right." he sat the mixed drink in front of her and fixed the demon's drink. He sat it down and turned his back to tend to something.   
  
Very quickly, Rei took the vial from her purse and tipped the blue liquid into the drink.   
Another bartender took the drink and delivered it to Fred.  
  
Murdoc walked in and sat two seats down from Rei as planned. He met her eyes ad she nodded. The second bartender came up to her.  
  
"He wants you to join him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, okay then." She got up and walked over to the table.  
  
"Who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Sonja."  
  
Fred smirked and kissed the back of her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Thanks for the drink love. I'm sure it'll taste even better that you sent it." He gestured to a chair ext to him. "Sit down. I'm just waiting for a man that I've mad an appointment with."  
  
"Sure." she sat down that was offered. "If you don't mind me asking, who is this man you're waiting for?"  
  
"Just someone who's eager to play me." he looked up and saw Murdoc coming toward him. Ah there you are, I was thinking you wouldn't show."  
  
"I always keep my appointments." he sat down across from the demon.  
  
"How did you like the effects of my handshake? I thought it would be nice to give you a taste of what I can offer you."  
  
"So, you gamble with people's lifespans."  
  
"Yes and you can live longer. That is if you win." he took some poker chips out of a wooden box and handed Murdoc his stack.   
  
"You cut or shall I do it?"  
  
"I'll cut." Fred cut the cards and dealt them.  
  
"How much do you want to start with?"  
  
"10 years." he put two five chips I the middle of the table.  
  
"Good start and I'll raise you 15 years." he put a 10 and a 5 chip in the middle too then looked at his cards and smiled. "A pair of Jacks." he laid out his hand.  
  
Murdoc looked at his cards and frowned. "Really? Oh well....that's too bad then cause I got two Aces."  
  
"You're just lucky on your first hand, but you won't be so the further we play." he shuffled and dealt the cards again.  
  
Murdoc slowly kept on winning and Fred began to get upset then pissed off. He knew that something was wrong, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.   
  
Two hours later Murdoc racked up enough extended years that he could share with someone.   
  
"I think it's time we called it quits. You're losing and I'm winning. And you know the terms of the deal we made."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything but win."  
  
"No, you've been cheating haven't you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Murdoc looked at Fred with a straight face.  
  
Araiya looked at the two men and she honestly began to get a little nervous.  
  
"I know you have to be cheating! there is no way you are this good!"  
  
Murdoc smirked. "Maybe I just am."  
  
"It is impossible."  
  
"Care to have one more sign of proof?"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You lay your entire life on the line." he narrowed his eyes at Murdoc.  
  
"Fine. I'm all in then." he pushed the chips that he won to the middle of the table.  
  
Rei was about to say something but Murdoc silenced her with a look.  
  
"One hand." he shuffled and dealt one final time. "I've got a Straight Flush." he laid his cards out.  
  
The bassist looked at his cards. "........"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I've got a Royal Flush. Read'em and weep. I win."  
  
Fred dropped his drink backing away from the table. "No...no, no..."  
  
"Yes. Now stop ya cryin' and come with me you have to go home." Murdoc stood.  
  
"Fine." he followed Murdoc outside with Araiya behind the two of them. Murdoc walked into a small alley and stood between the two dumpsters under a single light. "So where is he?"  
  
"He should be here right about now."  
  
The demon noticed that Rei had followed them. "Wait, is she with you?"  
  
"Hi." Rei waved at him.  
  
Fred sneered. "So you hired some $2 whore to do your bidding? I'm not surprised though, it's not the first time you've done it."  
  
"I had her put a potion in your vodka that would help me to win. She's not some two dollar whore, watch your mouth."  
  
"I knew you cheated, but with some cheap magic. Pathetic."  
  
"I got the results that I wanted so it doesn't matter."  
  
Lucifer appeared. "Time to go back home." he opened a portal.  
  
The demo turned to face his master. "Why do I have to go back?"  
  
"You've over welcomed your stay and you're getting greedy. Now come."   
  
The thing sighed and sulkily walked thru the portal.   
  
"Thank you." Lucifer looked at Rei. "Looking divine as usual Rei." he too then walked into it and the portal closed behind him.  
  
The artist sighed. "That was interesting."  
  
"C'mon love I'll buy ya a drink, but not from this place though." Murdoc turned and walked out of the alley with her behind him. They both reached the car and got in. He started it and drove off.  
  
"You could've lost Mudz."  
  
"I know, but I didn't."  
  
Araiya looked out the window and watched as the buildings got better and more shops, pubs, taverns, and people appeared. "Still...I could have lost you."  
  
He arrived at an upscale pub then parked in the parking lot. They got out and walked into the pub and sat at a table.  
  
"Order what you want."  
  
Rei picked up the small drink menu and spotted something. "I'll take a cherry mojito."  
  
Murdoc went to the bar ad ordered her drink and burbon on ice for himself. He walked back to the table.  
  
The artist looked around. "I like this place. Upscale but they don't over do it and this drink is really good. It's the way they're supposed to be made."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Rei frowned.  
  
"You're right, I could've lost. I didn't even know how long to potion would last." he looked up at her. "Potions like that only run on how long it's in the receiver's system."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I was just lucky I guess."  
  
"Maybe. But there's one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"There's never a dull moment with you."


	28. Toys

Chapter 28: Toys

Murdoc had a tiny smile on his face when he walked out of the little adult shop called Minx carrying a bag that had a few goodies in them. He still thought about what Araiya had did to him that night back with the cock rings. Whenever he thought about it, his neither regions tingled and he'd get a little hot under the collar.

The bassist noticed the shop earlier while he was running some errands. It was located in one of those alleyways that had a variety of small mom and pop shops all lined in a row on both sides. It was located near the end of it on the left hand side. Murdoc was impressed with the selection offered, and had in mind on what he wanted to get.

Rei liked to play with toys eh? Well then, he had to show he that he'd like to play with them too.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Murdoc arrived home and went upstairs to the extra room that Rei had converted into an art studio.

She was sitting at her drawing board sketching something. Araiya had gotten a job offer from the local art gallery that had ties to the school in Soho that she went to, and all she had to do was show a simple painting or sketch along with answering a few questions about some choice artwork. Her back was turned to the bassist who was standing in the doorway watching her work.

Murdoc walked in and reached over her shoulder, sitting the bag in her lap.

The artist stopped sketching and sat her pencil down. Looking up, she saw that Murdoc was smiling down at her. "What's this?"

"Look and see."

Rei reached into the bag and pulled out what her Bass Slayer had bought her. She let out a tiny gasp. It was quite detailed, and made of a blue rubbery substance, yet was quite firm and about 8 inches long...it was a dildo. "Murdoc?" she mumbled, looking back up at him.

He grinned broadly then reached into the bag taking out the second gift which was a small, pink cylinder with a bent tip. "This vibrator is meant to stimulate your g-spot."

Rei took it and flipped the switch. It was surprisingly quiet, making only a soft purr.

"Baby, promise me you'll let me watch you, when you first use them."

"All right." she put them back into the bag.

Murdoc leaned down, his mouth right at her ear. "Two can play that game..." he purred. He ran his long tongue around the shell of her ear then gently tugged it with his teeth.

Sending a chill down her spine, Araiya knew where this may have been coming from. Hearing him step back, she watched him saunter from the room wondering what he had in store for her.

* * *

Later that night, Rei had taken a shower and decided to examine her new presents more closely. Sitting down on the bed, she took them from the bag.

Murdoc walked in, a half bottle of beer in hand. He stopped at the doorway. "Are you?" he asked, motioning to the cylinders in the woman's hands.

She thought about it for a moment then nodded. He set his bottle on his dresser and placed the chair that was against the nearby wall at the foot of the bed straddling it backwards, and folded his arms on the back putting his chin on his arms.

"Give me a moment..." Rei said as she leaned back and supported my self on one hand.

"All right. Need porn to get you started?" he asked with a Cheshire cat like grin.

"No, that's all right. I just need to think," she said absently, while stroking the dildo along the side of her neck. Opening her robe and laying down on the bed, she ran her hands down her sides. She took the dildo and stroked the end around her pussy then rubbed the end against her clitoris. As she grew excited, she inserted the toy, and moved it in and out. After a while, the artist glanced over to Murdoc who had an unmistakable bulge at his groin.

He spoke up. "Are you wet?" he asked with a low rumble.

"Yeah," she purred sitting up to look at him. "I want you to come over here and do this," she said seductively.

Murdoc jumped up off the chair and sat down beside her.

"Take it and move it in and out," Rei whispered.

He took it and did exactly what she requested. First he did it slow, and hard; then he moved it a little faster. Suddenly he stopped.

She gasped to him, "Why did you stop?"

He said nothing, only smiling at her, and positioned himself against the headboard. He sat with his legs apart and said; "Sit here."

Araiya settled herself in front of him, and lay back against him. He lightly kissed her left temple, spread her legs, and slowly placed his hand on her womanhood. He gently pawed at her and inserted the dildo again. He did slow gentle movements with it. Putting his arm around her waist he moved it a little faster. She bucked her hips and he then stopped again and placed the dildo aside. Rei then felt two of his long fingers enter her.

His moved his middle finger inside of her, whispering in her ear, "You like this don't you?"

"Yeah," she breathed. she could feel his hard on against her back, his tongue tasting her ear, cheek and neck.

The bassist moved his fingers in and out of her a little and played with her clit at the same time. She began to shake and moan, panting and sighing, "C'mon, more, give me more..."

He did and Rei soon arched her back and cried out. She lay on him a moment before shifting and turning her attention to his erection. She undid his pants and pulled them down a little taking his member in her hands and gently manipulated it.

She whispered, "Do you like this?" Murdoc groaned happily as she licked its length and took the head into her mouth. Her fingers were wrapped around it and gently moving up and down. The artist stroked it faster as his hips bucked slightly.

Suddenly he groaned and ejaculated, and she lapped up the milky fluid that landed on his chest.

"It tastes good," she purred rubbing against his front.

Murdoc smiled happily at her, his brow had a slight sheen of sweat. Rei kissed him long and hard on the lips.

"How was that love?" he panted.

"That was fun. The toys can make things interesting but I don't need them as long as I have you." I said to him with a wink. "And you're right, two can play this game."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be the best fuckin' toy you'll ever have." he said with a grin. 


	29. Payback's a Bitch

**Chapter 29: Payback's a Bitch**  
  
Murdoc had everything set up in order to bring Tommy to his knees. The so called journalist would be begging for mercy when he got through with him. Nobody messes with Murdoc Niccals and gets away with it. But first, the other two had to come down and that was fairly easy. Finding dirt on them was a piece of cake.  
  
Thankfully, the bassist had made some friends after he an Rei moved to the area. They were mostly his drinking buddies, but friends none the less. He had paid them a generous amount if they agreed to help him. All they had to do was deliver some document to the said addresses they were given.  
  
The first to go down was Ash. Come to find out, he had owned a lot of money to a loan shark in town and he kept stalling on what he had to pay. So the first friend he had hired drove to one of the loan shark's address, and dropped of the package that contained a fake letter saying that he wasn't going to pay it along with his address and a harmless exploding cake. Murdoc thought that would get the man a few broken bones and bruises. He didn't want to get anyone killed and he had scouted out the sharks and saw that they weren't in the business of killing when a client was long overdue on their payment.  
  
A few days later, Ash was caught by one of the henchmen and taken to the man he had owned money. He did end up in the hospital with a broken arm, leg, and a few ribs. The henchman had done such a number on him, that he was barely recognizable by his friends and family face wise.   
  
The next to go down was Mark. His dirty little secret was that he was cheating on his fiance with her sister and the affair had been going on since the second month of his engagement. Picture had been taken and that's what was in his envelope.   
  
Sure enough, shit hit the fan when the fiancee saw the photos. She kicked Mark out of the flat they shared and broke off the engagement then put her sister in her place.   
  
Araiya asked Murdoc how he got all this information, and the only answer she got was that there were a lot of late nights along with a lot of spiked coffee.  
  
Last but not least, was Tommy himself. The bassist found out that he was nothing but a kiss-ass an that's what he did when trying to get to the top. He even found out that the man had plagiarized a student's report while in journalism school. Nobody would recognize the original paper because it was from 1976.   
  
Murdoc met up with Rei's fledgling journalist friend and received help with the article he wrote up. That was just part one to his little plan. He, himself put the stack of paper on the front doorstep of the building. One of the copy boys who was coming in, picked it up an sat it on the table in the break room.

* * *

Tommy was came in late that day and when he arrived, people were looking at him and whispering. He wondered what was going on. Going into his office, he saw Mark, Ash, and Sara, who still had her battle scars visible, all glaring at him. Asking what was wrong, Ash handed him the article.  
  
Taking it, he read, his face draining of all color. He looked at them. "I-it's not true, really."  
  
The redhead sneered. "Proof is in the paper Thomas. We now know how you really feel about us."  
  
"Yeah man, other than that, you're a cheat and a liar." Mike scoffed.   
  
Tommy couldn't believe his ears. "You know who wrote this don't you? I mean really, he's just trying to make trouble!"  
  
Ash walked up to him. "We don't care. Apparently there are some pretty solid facts here, and for once nothing's made up." he looked at the other two. "We're done with you. You're on your own."  
  
The head reporter couldn't believe what was going on. He was about to lose his top lakies to Murdoc's reporting. He watched them walk out of his office.  
  
Then his boss came in. The man was a burly version of Peter Parker's boss Mr. Jameson. "Finlay, what the bloody hell is this?!?" he held up the paper and waved it in front of his employee's face.  
  
"Some one trying to screw with me that's what."  
  
"You need to fix this because if you don't, our readers will find out and shit will hit the fan. Y'know what, until you do you're suspended."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You heard me. Clear out your desk."  
  
Tommy sputtered but couldn't get a word out. He gathered his things in a box an stormed out of the building. Once he made it to his car, there was a note taped to the window. Snatching it off, he read it.  
  
 _'Nobody messes with me and gets away with it. If you want to confront me and beg me not to embarrass you any further meet me tonight around 10pm at the pier.  
  
Murdoc Niccals.'_  
  
Eyes narrowing, the journalist crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it to the ground. He got into his car and sped off.  
  


* * *

Later that night, Tommy walked down the long pier searching for the bassist. The amusement park that was located on the other side had closed for the night. He found the man leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette.  
  
Murdoc looked up and grinned. "Come to beg for mercy?"  
  
"No. What the hell was that shit you pulled? I could sue you for slander."  
  
"Pfft, slander? Says the one that had his little lap dogs follow me and Rei around trying to get to know us and spying. Your case wouldn't hold up in court."  
  
"Can't believe you did this."  
  
"Eye for an eye and I have connections. You don't know me."  
  
Tommy sneered. "What do you want?"  
  
"An apology. A written apology."  
  
"What if I don't do it?"  
  
"Then this," Murdoc took an addressed and stamped envelope from his jacket pocket. "will be sent to that girl you like, and your boss. I didn't know you swung both sides of the fence. Not there's anything wrong with that. You are who ya are."  
  
The man eyes the envelope in the bassist's hands. "You lie."  
  
"Think so?" he glanced over to the tall red mailbox only a few feet away. Finishing his cigarette, he pushed away from the railing and turned to walk towards it when Tommy stopped him.  
  
"Hold it."  
  
"If I read some bullshit apology, I'll still send the backup, and your little world will come crashing down. Well fully crashing down since part of it has come unhinged."  
  
"That's blackmail."  
  
"And I'm very good at that. So do we have a deal?"  
  
"Deal." Tommy reached out his hand. "The envelope please."  
  
Murdoc smirked and simply handed it to him. "See ya later cupcake." he turned and walked away. Naturally, he had no intention of keeping his word, and the actual envelope with the information inside had already been mailed. The one he had given the weasely little man had been stuffed with paper, and only contained a note.

* * *

A couple days passed and the "journalist" though everything was fine. That was until the girl he liked came storming into his office.  
  
She was a busty and curvy dirty blonde with light blue eyes. She was also one of the top reporters there as well. The woman reached back and slapped the man hard across his face then stormed out.  
  
Sitting in shock, he wondered why then his boss called him into his office. Tommy entered and got an earful. Mr. Jameson threw the what had made him angry at him. His heart seemed to stop and his face paled to the color of a white sheet.   
  
Murdoc had double crossed him.  
  
His eye twitched as his boss fired him. Tommy went back to his office and pulled the envelope from his desk and opened it. Nothing but paper. The note fell into his lap. Seeing it, he opened it up, and all that was on there were a few words.  
  
 _'Payback's a bitch.'_


	30. Paula Cracker

**Chapter 30: Paula Cracker**  
  
Just as one problem was fixed, another arose. The former guitarist for Gorillaz decided to rear her ugly head in Southend. After reading and hearing about Murdoc living in the city, she decided that it was time to pay him a visit. She even heard that the man was now on the shelf permanently an had to see for herself if it was true. But she wasn't alone. An 11 year old boy was standing next to her. He had blue eyes and black hair just like his mom.  
  
Paula even heard that her ex and the Japanese girl that replaced her were together as well, but she'd take care of that after dealing with the bassist. Taking out a cigarette and placing it between her ruby red lips, she lit it and blew out a plume of smoke. She was currently walking through an empty parking lot looking for something. She finally spotted it, Murdoc's car. She had been keeping up with what was going on.  
  
Walking over to the American muscle car, she dug into her purse and pulled out her pink tube of lipstick. Making sure that nobody was looking, she went over to the driver's side window and wrote a message. Smiling and satisfied with her work, she pocked the make-up and beckoned her son to follow her. They both caught a train to Chelmsford to Paula's next targets: 2D and Noodle.  
  
Murdoc walked back to his car carrying a bag full of steaks and sausages. The gang was going to come together and have a nice little cookout. The vocalist and guitarist were bringing the shrimp and Russel was bringing his girlfriend (whom the rest would be meeting for the first time) and the lobster.  
  
Taking out his keys and about to put it in the slot is when he noticed the message on the window; 'I'm back...'.  
  
"Bloody fuck..." he looked around to see if anybody was around but found no one. Thinking it was some teen prank Murdoc took some tissues from the glove department and wiped off the lipstick.  
  
When he got home, he told Rei what happened to his car an she too agreed that it could have been a joke so they both didn't think about it any further.

* * *

Later that evening, Gorillaz were gathering in the forest preserve to have their cook out. Russel was already at the grill cooking some burgers. The big man introduced the others to his girlfriend Kayla.  
  
She was shy around new people and Noodle, 2D, and Araiya helped feel more comfortable around everyone. It's not everyday that a person is surrounded by famous people. She was actually scared and didn't know what to make of Murdoc and that made the bassist smile. He'd let her sweat for a while then in his own way say he approved of her. The bassist did tell Russel the same thing he told Rei a while back about him being on top and that earned him a slap to the back of the hand with the spatula.  
  
2D sat across from the bassist at the picnic table with a veggie burger an chips. He had a small frown on his face and the green man noticed.  
  
"What you frowning about faceache?"  
  
"Somebody wrote on my driver's side window in lipstick earlier t'day. Noods spotted it."  
  
"Really now? How odd, the same thin' happened to me. Was coming from the butchers."  
  
"Fink it's a coincidence?"  
  
"Could be some lame joke. What did your message say?"  
  
"'I'm back...'"  
  
"Mine said the same thing. Was it written in pink lipstick?"  
  
"Yeah." the singer took a bite of his burger and chewed. Then a thought came to mind, and it was a long shot. "This may sound far fetched, but wot if it's _her_."  
  
"Her? Her who?"  
  
The blue-nette leaned in like what he was about to say was top secret. "Paula."  
  
Murdoc looked at his friend knowing that it was a possibility but it was completely in left field...though it was still in the ball park. "That's kinda farfetched don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe you're right. Guess it has to be a joke. Maybe this person will write the message on other cars."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
The rest of the evening, went casually and the conversation between the two men we kept within themselves. Murdoc got drunk and almost ruined the whole party when he flicked a still lit cigarette into the grass causing it to catch fire. It was an accident and all that was left after the fire had been put out was a few inches of scorched grass.

* * *

Late the next morning, Rei knew that her man didn't like to be disturbed while trying to sleep off a night of drinking so she got up, showered, dressed and headed downstairs for a small brunch. Today was just going to be a lounge around day. Her results for the job interview would be coming the next day. She was finishing making the eggs when the doorbell rung. Scurrying quickly to it, she opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.  
  
The woman's skin was pale, her lips cherry red, black hair cut into a bob, long bony fingers whose nails matched her lips, and was skinny. She was wearing a Metallica t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, and worn brown boots. A well worn studded bracelet decorated one of her bony wrists.  
  
Lifting up her sun glasses, Rei got to see her blue eyes and the green eye shadow she was wearing.  
  
"Paula Cracker."  
  
"Hm, so he has told you about me. All lies, I bet. You must be Araiya." Paula scanned her over. "Not bad."  
  
Not liking this already, Rei furrowed her brow putting a hand on her hip. "You've got five seconds to tell me why you're here."  
  
"I can't visit a old friend?"  
  
"He's not your friend."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"Then go beg somewhere else because you're not welcome here. Oh, I suggest you stay away from Stu and Noodle unless you wanna be coughing up your guts." she went to close the door when the the former band member stopped her.  
  
"At least let him see his son."  
  
The artist opened the door again and narrowed her eyes. "What son?" she knew the woman had to be lying.  
  
"Jayden, come here," Paula called to her son.  
  
The boy came up and looked up at Araiya. No words were exchanged between the two just stared at each other.  
  
So much for a day of lounging Rei thought. Paula's voice bought her back to focus.  
  
"So, is Murdoc home?"  
  
There was only one way to settle this quick and settle it very fast. Taking a deep breath, the keyboardist called the bassist at the top of her lungs. "MURDOC ALPHONSE NICCALS!"


	31. Who's Your Daddy?

**Chapter 31: Who's Your Daddy?**  
  
Murdoc had just woken up when he heard his name being yelled from the top of Araiya's lungs. Still recovering from his night of drinking, he stumbled out of bed wiping the sleep from his eyes, and the drool from the corner of his mouth. He needed coffee and a couple of aspirin to help make the shitty hangover go away. The bassist's ears perked up when he heard the words "If you don't get you green ass downstairs, so help you!"   
  
Wondering what was going on, he put on a robe and headed down the steps to where he saw Rei standing at the bottom of them with a look of venom on her face. He didn't do anything wrong as far as he was concerned.  
  
"You need to clear this up right now." the artist spat.  
  
"Clear up what?"   
  
Rei grabbed him by his wrist and half pulled, half dragged him to the front door. "This." she opened the front door back up to reveal Paula and the boy still standing there.   
  
Paula smiled. "Mudsie, it's good to see you again."  
  
When his vision focused on the pale skinny woman, he quickly sobered up. "Paula?!"  
  
"The one and only love."  
  
"Why the fuck are you on my doorstep?"  
  
"So you can meet your son."  
  
"Son? What son? We don't have kids. Go talk ta faceache 'bout that. He's the one with litters of kids out there."  
  
"The little incident in the toilet stall says otherwise."  
  
"That was only one time."  
  
"That's all it takes."  
  
Murdoc's eyes finally shifted to Jayden. "He doesn't even look like me. He looks like you."  
  
"That also doesn't mean anything. I look like my mum as well."  
  
"I feel sorry for your dad. He must have slept with one hell of an ugly fish," cackled Araiya.  
  
"And Murdoc was desperate if he hooked up with you."   
  
Rei took a step forward and so did Paula. Even though the bassist would've loved to see his woman whip some ass plus this exchange of words was getting him a bit heated, now wasn't the time to exchange fists. So stepping in between the two, he separated them.   
  
"Back off Paula or I will let her go if ya don't. Take your spawn and go."  
  
The former band member looked at the two and stepped back. She didn't want to admit that Rei could kick her ass. She snorted and took her son by the hand. "You've won this round but in the end, I always win." Paula walked away and back to her car.  
  
Murdoc and Araiya watched her leave and when she disappeared from view, Rei turned to the bassist.  
  
"You and Stuart need to fix this right now 'cause I'm not in the mood to fool around with any of it." she went back inside. "I hope Noodle kicks her ass."  
  
The bassist followed her closing the door. "I'll call dullard an tell him that she's on her way to his house."   
  
"Before you do, I'm gonna tell you this right now." she grabbed him by the front of his robe. "If you don't fix this, so help me that I swear to heaven and hell below that I will force you back into your immortalist form, put reigns on you and ride your demonic ass all the way to the darkest pits of Hell, string you up by your tail, then use your horns to gut you like a stuck pig. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The bassist's mouth went dry and he swallowed. "Crystal."  
  
Rei let go of his robe and stormed off into the kitchen. Murdoc called 2D and warned him then found a DNA testing center an made an appointment.

* * *

Meanwhile, was getting the door since Noodle was busy. Upon opening the door, Paula and Jayden stood on the other side. The singer's face fell upon see his ex-girlfriend.   
  
"Hello Stu."  
  
"Why are yew 'ere? Murdoc told me yew were comin'."  
  
"So our son can meet his dad."  
  
"Son?" the singer scratched his head. "We 'ave a kid? Since when?"  
  
"Since mid 2001. I had already been unceremoniously kicked out by Murdoc before I found out."  
  
"Why come to me now?"  
  
"Scared. After what happened with Murdoc I figured you would never want to see me again."  
  
2D frowned. He was still hurting over that even though it was 10 years later. She did hurt him that bad. He was in love with her after all and to do something like that was unforgivable. His onyx eyes shifted over to the boy standing next to her. This kid didn't look anything like him.  
  
"Um Paula, he looks nothing like me."  
  
"I know, but I was thinking that he got my genes instead of yours."  
  
The sound of a throat being cleared was heard behind Paula and the singer looked past her and saw Noodle standing there with a bag of groceries in her arms.   
  
Paula turned around and forced a smile. She hated the short woman that stood in front of her. She replaced her. A child at the time. Paula was determined to get her revenge one way or another. "Noodle, you're looking well."  
  
Noodle saw right through her and didn't smile back. The Japanese woman knew who it was standing in front of her and of the personal vendetta within.   
  
"I can't say the same for you. Why are you here? What business do you have with Stuart?"  
  
"Our son and that doesn't concern you."  
  
"Hai, it does. You just don't appear a little over a decade later out of the blue with a child. I don't believe you." the guitarist looked at the Jayden. "This child does not have any of Stu's features."  
  
Paula told Noodle her theory about why her son doesn't have any. Noodle shook her head not believing her.   
  
"Stu needs to take a DNA test."  
  
"Typical, you don't believe me. Here I come trying to do the right thing and get shot down by a replacement. I think you're jealous of me little girl."  
  
Noodle scoffed. "Jealous? No, I'm not jealous at all. I don't think a word of truth has ever come out of your mouth and I'm not little girl. I'm all woman." she nodded her head to 2D. "And he can prove it."   
  
Seeing that this may turn physical, the vocalist intervened. "I think you should go Paula. Murdoc's already scheduled a DNA test. He said it's Friday."  
  
"Fine I'll go but we're not done. I assure you that when the test come back positive I'll be around much more." she smirked and walked off, her son trailing behind her.  
  
Noodle turned to her boyfriend. "So she tried to claim Murdoc as the father too."  
  
"He told me that his part in all this could have stemmed from the incident they had in the toilets."  
  
"She's just trying to get money out of you and Murdoc Stu. Don't believe a word she   
says." Noodle walked pass him and into their apartment.  
  
"I don't. I just feel sorry for that kid."  
  


* * *

Paula arrived back to her hotel room with her son and instantly lit up a cigarette. Sitting on the couch, she checked her phone. Her "boyfriend" had called. Jayden sat in a chair and stared at the floor.   
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"This ain't right mum."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Those men aren't my dads. You're lying to them."  
  
"It's called revenge luv. One day you may be put in a position where you'll want it too and why not just have it."  
  
"So you know the tests are going to come out negative?"  
  
"Yes. But it won't be over. Not until I say it is." Paula took her pill bottle from her purse and poured a Xanax pill into her palm. Putting it in her mouth, she swallowed it dry.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"Embarrassment, humiliation, and some broken bones. and me getting my revenge on that super soldier bitch that replaced me. "  
  
The boy frowned and stood up heading to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he began to think. He knew his mom wasn't right in the head by all those pills she took and unfortunately he was stuck with her until he was 17. Jayden made up his mind. He had to warn the people he met.   
  
Good thing he paid attention to street signs and Underground entrances.


	32. DNA Doesn't Lie

**Chapter 32: DNA Doesn't Lie**  
  
With his mother sprawled out on the couch knocked out from her meds, Jayden grabbed the spare key card from the end table and snuck out of the hotel room. He took the elevator down to the lobby and exited the building without being noticed. He caught the bus with some money he had been saving up and took it to the side of town where Murdoc and Araiya lived. He had a very good memory of street signs and landmarks. After taking the bus so far, he got off to the closet stop possible and walked the rest of the way. It was nearing nightfall when the little boy reached the Niccals household. Walking up the black gravel driveway and onto the front porch, Jayden rang the doorbell. The sound of crickets could be heard chirping in the nearby shrubs.   
  
Murdoc opened the door and looked down at the boy wearing a blue and red Optimus Prime shirt, dark green cargo pants, and black and white Converse. "Now what does your mother want?"  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I came here all by myself."  
  
Murdoc cocked an eyebrow. "No seriously, where is she?"  
  
"I'm here by myself."  
  
The bassist's brows then furrowed. He could always tell when somebody was lying, an this kid wasn't. "Why are you here then?"  
  
"To tell you that I know you're not my dad ad neither is that Stuart bloke. Mum just wants to try and humiliate and embarrass all of you. I'm just here to let you know that." Jayden turned to leave.  
  
"Hold it."  
  
The boy looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"  
  
"Get in here." the bassist stepped aside.  
  
Jayden walked into the house and Murdoc led him to the kitchen. He could smell something good coming form it. His stomach rumbled and gurgled quite audibility.  
  
Murdoc's ears perked to the sound an looked at him out the corner of his eye. "Hungry?"  
  
"Hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast."  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, Jayden was greeted by the family dog, who was getting quite big. Sniffing at his shoes and hands, the Irish Wolfhound wagged her tail happily jumping up on him trying to lick his face. He giggled as Murdoc told her to heel.  
  
"We've got a visitor." he sat at the table and gesture to the seat across from him as a signal for the young lad to sit down.  
  
"Who?" Rei closed the oven door and turned around and saw Paula's child sitting at the table. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Tell her."  
  
Jayden retold his reason of being there and Rei wasn't surprised at what he told her. She understood and thought the young man courageous and mature for doing this. Thank goodness he wasn't influenced by his mother's behavior. She dialed Noodle's number telling her and 2D what was going on. Noodle scoffed at the fact that the former guitarist was trying in some half-assed attempt at trying to get money from them. She wasn't surprised to say the least.   
  
Murdoc and the singer decided to go on with the test just in case Paula tried to pull something else.   
  
Taking her apple and cream cheese turnovers from the oven, Rei placed them on a cooling rack an served them. "Don't burn your tongue." she went to the refrigerator and took the milk out along with three glasses from the glass cabinet. Rei filled them with the white liquid and gave both males a cup.  
  
The two musicians watched at Jayden downed four turnovers and two glasses of milk with gusto.   
  
"You're welcome to some more if you like." said Rei with a smile.  
  
"No thanks, this is plenty." he wiped his mouth with a paper towel. "I have to get back before she wakes up but that's not until late at night. Her pills sometimes knocks her out for hours." he stood up.  
  
"Must be some strong dosage." Rei commented.  
  
"Yeah, she's not right in the head."  
  
"That's an understatement," Murdoc grumbled. "I'll take you back to where ever you came from. You and her staying at a hotel or somethin'?"  
  
"Vista Hotel."  
  
The bassist nodded and took Jayden back to the hotel. Before he let him get out of the car, Murdoc gave him some advice. "Kid when you turn 17 I say get the hell out of dodge cause you really don't need your mum. You're smart and don't need that bullshit." He then watched the bot exit the car, and go inside and disappear within the crowd.

* * *

Friday couldn't come fast enough and Murdoc, 2D, Paula, and Jayden was sitting in the testing center's office waiting to be called on. Noodle and Rei chose to stay behind out of respect for their men, and this had nothing to do with them.  
  
The lab technician called them in to the back around twenty minuets later. Their mouths were swabbed and the saliva was sent to the lab. The results would be available within a day since Murdoc had ordered a rush job. He didn't want to wait any longer than he had to. Twenty four hous later the lab tech called all four into a room and read the results.  
  
"Ms. Cracker, Mr. Pot isn't the father of your child."  
  
"So it's Murdoc."  
  
"We'll see." she opened up the other file and read the results. "I'm sorry, Mr Niccals isn't the father of your son either."  
  
Paula put on a small act for the woman, but the singer, bassist, and son wasn't fooled.   
  
Murdoc left the room, and walked out the testing center with 2D following behind. Once outside he lit a cigarette then held out his pack to the tall man. 2D took one and lit up himself.   
  
"If she wanted to embarrass us, I would fink she'd come up wiv sumfink better."  
  
"She's always been half-assed at something other than her guitar playing."

Stuart gave him a look.  
  
"Don't give me that look. I saved you from her. She was nothing but a skank anyway. I don't know what attracted you to her in the first place."  
  
Paula an Jayden came out.   
  
"What's your game? Why are yew doin' this?" the singer frowned at the woman.  
  
"Because I can. I've waited too long to get my revenge."  
  
"You're still pissed at the fact that he dumped your sorry ass? You could've said no to me. And even if you did, I still would've gotten rid of you anyway."  
  
"You wanted me."  
  
"Yeah, but back then I didn't care if I did any bloke's bird. You were just collateral damage."  
  
"I realized that after I got kicked out. Then you replace me with a child. _A child._ That's okay though, she's gonna go down. Like I said, I'm gonna get my revenge and pick every one of you off one by one." Grabbing her child's hand, she turned on her heel and walked off.  
  
"Wot she mean by that?"  
  
"I won't worry. She may be crazy, but she ain't that crazy."  
  
The two returned to their homes and told the news. The women weren't at all phased because of the information that was given to them by Jayden. They all thought that now everything would go back to normal an Paula would vacate the city.  
  
But they were wrong. No one knew that Paula had gotten somebody to help her take them down.

* * *

"I want you to give warnings. Make them believe that there's some obsessed maniac stalking them."  
  
"Sure thing babe."  
  
"I'm serious. I don't want any of this linking back to me."  
  
"You know I'm careful."  
  
"I know. That's why you're my man." Paula stood an threw her arms around her lover. "We both will get what we want."  
  
"All this planning is making me thirsty. How 'bout we go and have a few drinks?"  
  
"You buyin'?"  
  
"Sure." the man looked at the sleeping boy on the couch. "What about him?"  
  
"He'll be fine. Can't wait till he's 17, I can kick him the fuck out my apartment." Paula grabbed her jacket, an walked out of the room with the man behind her. "This isn't over, not by along shot."


	33. Wedding Gift

**Chapter 33: Wedding 'Gift'**  
  
"Why are we going again?" Murdoc rested his cheek on his knuckles and watched the land outside pass by him. The soft rumble of the Challenger's engine going through his ears.  
  
"Because Lucy's my friend and she invited us. It's her big day Mudz and I don't want to ruin it."  
  
The two musicians were on their way to the wedding they had been invited to. It would be held in Oliver's parent's big garden behind the house, and the reception would be held there too.  
  
Rei was dressed in a colbalt blue dress with matching shoes, earrings, bracelet, and flower headband. Murdoc was dressed in a simple navy blue suit with a relaxed collar. The weather was decent, and it was actually sunny for a change. Arriving at the huge white, Greek columned house, Rei found a park and they entered with her carrying the couple's wedding gift which was a small painting symbolizing their love. Putting it with the other gifts, one of the hired servants for the day led them out back where there were guests mingling.   
  
The bassist scanned the crowed and immediately saw a bunch of snobbish, well dressed asses. He needed a drink and fast if he were to tolerate these parasites. Scanning the green lawn, he saw the mini-bar over in the corner past a tall column of flowers. Before he could take a step forward, the artist touched his arm.  
  
"I'm going to go and see Luce, I'll meet you in the garden. It starts at a trellis." she turned an walked back inside the house.  
  
Murdoc made his way to the bar and ordered a Scotch on the rocks then proceeded to the garden. Upon entering, he slowly followed the path to where the ceremony would take place, and admired the some of the sculpted hedges occasionally taking a sip from his glass. The sound of water caught his ear, and the further he walked, a decent sized fountain came into view. It was marble and basic. Dolphins and fish spitting out water lined the three tiers. Two oak benches were on either side. He finally made it to where it would take place and chose a seat near the front.  
  
Back in the house, Araiya made her way to the room where Lucy was getting ready. Knocking on the door, she opened it an poked her head inside.  
  
"Lucy?"  
  
"Rei! You're here! Come on in." she got up an hugged her friend. "I'm glad you came. Where's Murdoc?"  
  
"Finding us a seat. You'll see him at the reception. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks." the bride gave a wide smile.   
  
The artist spotted the lace veil on the bed. "I love that veil."  
  
Lucy smiled and pulled Rei over to the full length mirror and took out the headband replacing it with the veil. "You look beautiful with this veil y'know."  
  
"What are you trying to imply?"  
  
"You and Murdoc make a very nice couple despite the age difference. But hey, age is nothing but a number."  
  
"Agreed, but we're just enjoying being together and we both know how deep our love runs. May or may not need a piece of paper to prove that. If I did marry him, I'd get full benefits of being a British citizen and the spouse of one."  
  
"And they're good benefits too."  
  
Minuets later, Lucy's mom came into the room to help her daughter finish getting ready. Araiya exited the room and headed down to the garden, but before she exited through the back door, she ran into Oliver who also was on his way to the garden.   
  
The two stared at each other for a few moments before the tall man spoke.  
  
"This day could have been ours."  
  
The keyboardist rolled her eyes. "Get over me. Please."  
  
"Oh I am. But I just want to tell you something."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"That to him, you're nothing but a piece of arm candy, and probably one of few that he keeps around. He'll dump you for some other piece and it's sad you'll be hurt when that happens. He's not dating material, and not to mention marriage material. Like so many rock stars, his fame will pass and nobody won't even remember who he is. His money will run out too and god knows what will happen when it does. It's sad to see you this way and I hope one day you'll find a man that will love you and all your unorganized chaos, and that you get away from Murdoc before he leaves you out in the cold with nothing left. I really don't want to see you become some old crazy cat lady. All I now have to offer you is good luck."  
  
Rei chuckled bitterly. "You are such a dumbass Oliver, you really are. First off you'll never understand the history that Murdoc and I have, and even if I told you, you still wouldn't get it, second he loves my unorganized chaos as you call it and loves me for me, and third I don't need your good luck nor your sympathy. I'm only here for my friend and not you so after this wedding you can sod off." she turned and walked out of the house.

* * *

A hour later, Lucy was walking down the isle resplendent in her wedding dress. Vows and rings were exchanged. At the end of the ceremony, when they stood up to clap Murdoc and Rei noticed that thye were holding hands. They played it off for other people that may have noticed, but the two knew they had a moment during the ceremony.  
  
The reception began almost immediately after. By night, it was in full swing. People were drifting in and out of the house, some were sitting at their tables. A chicken and beef platter was served along with an appetizer of mini corned beef sandwiches.   
  
A live string band played for a couple hours then a DJ came in. The music choice really wasn't any better, but it would have to do.   
  
Murdoc and Rei were sitting on the stone railing of the patio sipping their drinks watching the crowd on the dance floor She had told him about her encounter with Oliver earlier.  
  
"Twat-waffle. Even on his wedding day. Hope your friend isn't disappointed on her honeymoon. He's got to be lacking in the other department since his ego's that big."  
  
"You're one to talk."  
  
"My ego matches what I have in my pants."'  
  
"What he said to me kinda pissed me off..."  
  
"Whadda you want to do about it?"  
  
"Follow me." Rei sat her drink down and walked into the house with the bassist right behind her. Making sure the close was clear, she headed upstairs and veered right down a hall where it was silent. She opened a door on her left and went in with Murdoc closing the door and locking it.  
  
"Who's room is this?"  
  
"Ollie's." Rei slipped out of her heels, took off her headband then unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. Smirking, she walked pass Murdoc and sat on the edge of the bed. "This is what I'm gonna do about it."  
  
"You naughty girl," Murdoc said coyly. "Is this the proper behavior of an ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"Keying cars and slashing tires is cliché. I'm just taking it to the next level."  
  
"I like this level."  
  
Fifteen minuets later, the two exited the room after putting on and adjusting their clothes along with smiles on their faces. Araiya contemplated on leaving a note, but Murdoc suggest leaving the bed unmade and not changing the sheets. Plus, a bit of the bassist had been left on the bedspread. He considered it his own wedding gift. No one noticed they had disappeared.  
  
Going back to the reception, Rei went over to the DJ and requested some music that everyone could dance to.  
  
By the end, the newlyweds were at the front door thanking people for coming. Murdoc and Rei were behind an elderly couple. Rei hugged and wished Lucy good luck on her marriage and to make sure she kept Oliver in line and put him in his place whenever he decided to be a bastard.  
  
Lucy giggled, but Oliver didn't think it was funny at all.  
  
"Finally gonna cum for the first time virgin, no more wankin' off to porn. You'll love the real thing." Murdoc smirked. "Be gentle with him Lucy."  
  
"At least I won't be a man-whore like you."  
  
"You wouldn't be able to handle it even if you tried."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Gladly, but before I do, I left a gift of my own." at that Murdoc and Rei walked out leaving the fledgling artist to wonder about his words.  
  
After everyone left, the new couple had the whole house to themselves. Oliver's parents were staying at the hotel. Going up to his bedroom, Oliver opened the door, and turned the lights on while carrying Lucy bridal style. He stopped in his tracks at seeing the sheets and covers all ruffled up. "What the hell?" he put his wife down.  
  
"Maybe a person had a bit too much to drink and needed to lay down."  
  
"I suppose." Oliver sat down at the end of the bed and his hand went straight down onto Murdoc's "gift". "Eww!" he lifted his hand and looked at his palm. There was a white sticky fluid on it. "Oh gross!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look." he showed her his hand.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yeah." Oliver then heard the bassist's words echo in his head. Eye twitching, he stood up and went into the bathroom to wash it off. "I loathe that man."


	34. Stitches

**Chapter 34: Stitches**  
  
2D and Noodle were the first one's on Paula's hit list and she believed that why not pick on the weakest first, and that weakest was the singer himself. She had her man tail him and his every move. When he was with Noodle and when he was alone. The former guitarist wanted a moment alone with her ex-boyfriend.  
  
That moment came when she received the info that Stuart was all alone in a park. He was sitting on a bench people watching waiting for Noodle to come so they could have their date. Paula stood there for a few moments before going up to him and sitting down.  
  
"Lovely day isn't it?"  
  
The singer was jostled from his watching and looked to the person next to him. "I thought ya left. Why are yew still here in town?" he asked frowning.  
  
"It's a free country, I can be anywhere I like."  
  
"I 'ave nothin' ta say to yew."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"After that stunt yew pulled wiv ya son, you're given me a whole new light to look at yew under. That wos cruel Paula."  
  
"I did it because I wanted to get back with you I'll admit."  
  
"I don't want ya anymore. Ya screwed up when you decided to go into that bathroom stall with Murdoc."  
  
"I was seduced, I tried to tell you that but you wouldn't listen. You let your emotions make the decision to let me go at the time."  
  
Stu furrowed his brow. "Yew hurt me."  
  
"Didn't mean to." Paula frowned. "I still love you. Forget Noodle, we can start anew and have a life together."  
  
"No and I don't love yew anymore. I love Noodle, and I'm gonna ask her to marry me one day."  
  
The skinny woman scowled. "You love her? What in the bloody fuck do you see in her?"  
  
"Everyfing that you're not."   
  
Paula's eye twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That she's more of a woman than you'll ever be." the singer's onyx eyes bore into Paula's blue ones with such seriousness.   
  
Standing up, the pill popping woman sneered down at 2D. "Fine, if you want that slanted-eyed freak then you go on ahead and take her. But know this, I'll be getting the last laugh. I don't know what happened during the years we were apart, but you've become such a stupid blue-headed twat." she turned on her heel and walked away.   
  
2D watched her leave shaking his head. He would hope that after this little confrontation that she'd take her son and go back to where she was before she started this whole mess.

Paula exited the park and went down a side street where the man she was with was leaning against the wall.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He's made his choice and now he's gonna pay. Him and that skank guitarist are going out on a date. I want you to follow them and at the end of it, I want you to attack him. Make him bleed, but don't kill him."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Oh, and when you're successful, I'll give you somethin' special later on."  
  
The man smiled and nodded leaving Paula to watch him go.

2D leaned forward and lined up his shot. Bringing his arm back, he took the short and sent the cue ball into to the blue striped 10 ball. It rolled towards the corner pocket, but stopped just at the edge.  
  
"Ooh, so close." Noodle stood from her stool and took her shot. The orange 5 ball was sunk into the side pocket.   
  
"You're good at fis."   
  
"I've kept in mind what Murdoc and Rei have taught me." she put another ball into the pocket. The third shot missed.  
  
"It's payin' off 'cause I'm losin'."  
  
Noodle chuckled. "I'll help you improve your game so next time you have a chance at beating me. You are holding your own in this game."  
  
"Trying to is more like it."  
  
The two finished their game and decided to play a round of darts which 2D won before leaving the place  
  
Walking out of the bar, the singer and guitarist headed to 2D's Civic. But before he could put the key into the driver's side door, the man Paula was with came up extremely fast behind them, pushing Noodle roughly out of the way and putting the singer into a choke hold then quickly stabbed him in a place in his back where it wouldn't be fatal.  
  
2D struggled to get the man off of him by elbowing him in the gut. The man backed off and ran into the night. Noodle recovered and chased their attacker a few feet but didn't catch up. She went back to 2D who was leaning against the car with a pained expression.  
  
"Stu, you okay?"  
  
"I-I dun know....my back, it hurts."  
  
The guitarist felt gently felt around his back and her hand came across something wet. Pulling it away, she looked at it and saw blood. "Oh my god..." she took out her phone and dialed the emergency number.   
  
The vocalist sank to the ground now shaking. His eye sight was becoming a blur and he looked at his girlfriend. Stuart could her her panicked voice talking to someone one her cell phone.   
  
"Stu, stay with me. It'll be okay."  
  
To him, Noodle's voice was an echo. The glow of the dim parking lot light shown own on them as an ambulance arrived.

* * *

"It was all so quick." Noodle sat in a chair next to 2D's bedside. She had broke down into tears half way to the hospital. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked up at Murdoc who had just arrived with Rei. Russel and Kayla were out in the waiting room already having seen them. The tiny woman had called her father figure first then Murdoc telling them what had occurred. "I'm just happy that Stu only had to get stitches. The doctor said that the knife had missed his kidney, intestines, and spine by inches."  
  
2D lay in his hospital bed still out from the anesthesia not knowing his friends were around him.  
  
"Faceache will be just fine. He's breathin' right? So no worries."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement Murdoc," Noodle sighed.  
  
"No problem. Always glad to help." Murdoc ruffled her hair.  
  
"But there's one thing bothering me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think we were targeted."  
  
"By who?" Murdoc met the guitarist's green eyes.  
  
"Paula."


	35. Defaced

**Chapter 35: Defaced**  
  
The next target was Araiya. Paula had heard about her working at the local art gallery in SOHO and she had her henchman scout the place. Come to find out that some of the female bassist's artwork was hanging on the walls. The building wasn't too big, it was one of those small time ones that displayed artwork from the local college and anyone with talent. Unfortunately like some of the small time business in the district the place had what was called "false security". That meant even though there were cameras inside and outside the building, none of them worked. It was just an illusion that worked most of the time to keep people who thought about stealing away.  
  
Rei was a multitask employee. She'd give tours to the high school and grade school kids, even some from the retirement home, work on projects with some of the in house artists, and worked in the small gift shop. Today, she was giving a tour to a group of elderly people from the retirement center, and a lively bunch they were. Cracking jokes and remembering the artwork they used to see when they were young. This group was from when the world was fighting against Hitler and the Axis Powers.  
  
It was almost lunch time and Araiya was half way through the tour. Murdoc came in an saw her standing next to a couple of sculptures with the group. He thought it would be nice if they had lunch together. Walking closer, he could begin to hear her explaining what it was and who made it. The artist glanced up to see her man standing a few feet away with his hands in his pockets. She really wasn't expecting him. Ending the small speech, she led them out to the patio garden where they'd be served a light lunch. After talking to the group director from the center to make sure everything was in place, Rei walked back inside to meet up with Murdoc who was admiring the same art work.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd still be in London."  
  
"Finished my business early and I thought we'd have lunch together."  
  
"Sounds good." she smiled. "There's a cafe right next door, let me go and get my purse." Rei went down a hall and veered right to where the locker room was. A minuet later, she came back purse in hand.   
  
The two left the gallery and went next door and entered the restaurant. Smells of pastries and coffee assaulted their noses. Araiya managed to get them a table in the back so they could have some privacy while Murdoc ordered their food and drinks. A cinnamon roll and apple cider for her and a coffee roll and coffee for him. Returning with the food he sat across from her.   
  
"I was thinking we go up to the Robin House next week while the gallery is finishing its repairs."  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go. Ever since you took me there for Valentine's Day, I've been wanting to go back."  
  
"And this time we'll sat a whole week like you suggested. Plus it'll be empty just like before so we'll have the whole house to ourselves again."  
  
"Good."  
  
Murdoc checked off part one of his plan in his head. Next week was the first week of May, and that's when he would do it. The event would take place in the garden under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
Rei's 30 minuet lunch was up and she gathered her half eaten roll and cup of cider leaving Murdoc alone. She would've kissed him, but there were too many people around so she gave him a pat on his thigh before getting up from the table. 

The bassist watched her leave, his eyes on her rump an that familiar warmth in his jeans coming on. Suddenly his phone vibrated. He saw it was Araiya and he touched the screen to open it. The message mildly surprised him.  
  
 _'I know you're looking.'_  
  
 **'It's a lovely view.'** he text back.  
  
 _'You may get an even better view when I get home. That is if I'm in the mood.'_  
  
 **'I'll get you in the mood.'**  
  
 _'Try me.'_  
  
Murdoc smirked as he finished off his coffee and roll. He took Rei's little message as a challenge, and challenge he would.

It was around 7pm when the artist arrived home. Coming into the house, she sat her purse and keys on the table and began to remove her heels, but Murdoc stopped her. He had come from the other room in such a swift movement that the American didn't have time to react. The bassist turned her around making pressing her against the kitchen island making her lower her top half onto it.  
  
"Horny are we?"  
  
"I'm just takin' you up on your challenge." Murdoc lifted up her skirt and spread her legs with his feet.   
  
"What challenge?"  
  
"You said try me."  
  
Rei then remembered the little text exchange back in the cafe. "Oh..."

* * *

Later that night, Paula's man broke into the art gallery and found his way to Rei's art. It was in the west wing past some contemporary art. He sat the duffel bag he carried down an opened it taking out some cans of spray paint, then took a knife from his belt.   
  
None of the art was individually protected so it was easy for people to walk up to them and touch them. The man stabbed his knife into the first one, and dragged it down which made the sound of ripping canvas echo throughout the gallery. He did this to all four of her works. Something that took days and even months to make, was destroyed within a matter of minuets. He then took the spray paint and sprayed the former works of art in colors of neon green, blue, and orange. Stepping back, he surveyed his work and believed that he did a good job. Taking a can of black spay paint, he wrote something across the ruined works.   
  
The man gathered all his things and snuck back out the gallery.

* * *

The next morning, Rei was walking towards the entrance to the gallery when she was stopped by the sight of a couple police cars parked in front of it. There were even some pedestrians gathered behind the police tape.   
  
When she reached the entrance, he co-worker Lila ran up to her.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You need to come and see this." the young woman lead her inside and directed her to the keyboardist's art.   
  
There were crime scene investigators taking pictures of wrecked paintings, and when Rei saw them she was stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"My paintings! What happened?!?"  
  
"Don't know. Someone came in here last night and destroyed them. The police say there were no signs of forced entry."  
  
Anger and sadness welled up inside Araiya. She saw the word 'WHORE' sprayed across them. She walked closer to her work and frowned, she could even feel herself tearing up a little.   
  
A cop came up to her. "Miss, you have to stand back."  
  
"These are my paintings so I have every right to be here." Rei's voice was shaky with emotion.  
  
The owner of the place came up from behind an put a hand on the woman's shoulders. "I'm so sorry Araiya. The creep that did this will pay when the cops catch up with him or her. You can take the rest of the week off if you like."  
  
The artist looked at him. "Thanks, and I think I know who may be behind it." she talked to a cop an gave her Paula's name telling them to investigate her. By the time she left, there were a few reporters with TV trucks outside trying to get the story.  
  
The whole incident was big that it ended up on the evening news. Murdoc pitched a fit when Rei told him what happened. He too voiced his blame on Paula having something to do with the situation.   
  
"I know she's behind it too, but we can't prove a damn thing." Rei sat on the couch with a mug of tea in her hands. "I could strangle her right now."  
  
"Bitch is half-ass attempting to take us down. Has my singer stabbed and now your paintings."  
  
"Her top target is Noodle and I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to have her killed. What do we do? We don't know who's doing these assaults for her."  
  
"We find the bastard."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Leave it to me."


	36. Old Frenemy

**Chapter 36: Old Frenemy**  
  
When Paula opened up the door to her room to go out, she came face to face with Murdoc. Pursing her lips, she looked him up and down. "You come back to me Murdoc?" she said sarcastically.  
  
Murdoc didn't think it was funny. "Who's your little friend Paula? Y'know the one you hired to stab my singer and destroy my woman's paintings? Who is he?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I know you have enemies so you should be shakin' down one of them." Paula moved to go around him, but the bassist blocked her path.   
  
"You're not goin' anywhere until I get some answers."  
  
"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"If you lie to me one more fuckin' time I swear an eye is gonna match the color of your hair."  
  
The guitarist scoffed. "You hit women now? Does Rei know about that?"  
  
"You're no woman, just a sleazy skank who'll spread her legs for anything that moves, and this time you're on your back to have somebody mess with my band."  
  
"Says the one that has a reputation as a man-whore."  
  
"Who is _he?_ "  
  
Paula sighed and dug in her purse pulling out her cell phone. She scrolled down to a number and pressed the call button. After a few rings the man she hired answered.   
  
_"Yeah?"_  
  
"It's me. I have Murdoc standing in front of me right now wanting to know who I've hired to mess with his pathetic friends."  
  
 _"Oh really?"_  
  
"Yeah. As a matter of fact, he wants to meet you."  
  
 _"Then let him. I haven't seen the bastard in so long. Tell him to meet me at the abandoned warehouse district in West Point in three hours, and come alone."_  
  
"You got it." she hung up and smirked. "He said to meet him at the abandoned warehouse district in West Point in three hours, and come alone."  
  
Murdoc looked at his watch. "Midnight. It's 9 on the dot now." he then looked at her. "I knew you can do some pretty low things, but what's been going on means you can sink lower."  
  
The anorexic woman rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't kicked me out of the band after we fucked in the toilets we wouldn't be in this situation."  
  
Murdoc snorted. "I know I'm half to blame, but I moved on. You were nothing but a piece of ass ta me back then."  
  
"Least men still want my ass."  
  
Murdoc shook his head. "Just remember, karma's a bitch." at that, he turned and left.

* * *

Not trusting this mysterious man to be alone, he called Russel an the drummer had no problem backing the bassist up just in case something went down, and Murdoc had his pistol tucked away in his belt. Russel hid in the shadows. A male's voice then sounded.  
  
"Fancy seein' you again Murdoc. You left and never came back."  
  
Murdoc stopped in his tracks looking around. "I don't think I know you. Why don't you stop hiding like a coward and come out and face me."  
  
"Suit yourself." the sound of boots clicked on the concrete ground and Paula's hired muscle came into view from the shadows.  
  
The bassist couldn't believe his eyes. "Billy Boy?"  
  
"Long time no see Mudz. Last time we saw each other, we were still in Stoke tryin' to make it big by playin' at the pubs and you were still a Speed junkie."  
  
"I made it big and I don't use anymore."  
  
"I know you're big. Gave me quite the shock when I saw you on the cover of your band's self titled debut album."  
  
"Why are you with Paula? I know you've had some shitty taste in women in the past, but she's too much of a low even for you."  
  
"I need money. Gotta pay the rent and the current job I have is barely doing that. Some of the properties in Stoke have really gone up. Everybody still talks about you. Even Crunch, Rocky, and Tiny, and I know your brother still lives in the same house that you two grew up in. I even still have the picture we took at the county fair when we were 17."  
  
"I'm not here to reminisce about the past, I'm here to tell you to back off or kick your ass. Your choice. You fucked up William, you fucked up. Stabbing my singer and ruining my bird's paintings is a big no."  
  
The old guitarist shuffled his feet and gave a nod of his head. "when you're desperate you do things that aren't you, and she's a pretty bird. Sorry Murdoc I have to put you in the hospital."  
  
"Knowing you, you couldn't half fight your way out of a paper bag so who did you bring for back up."  
  
"You don't think I'm alone?"  
  
"Hell no. Call your cronies out here and I'll call mine."  
  
Billy Boy gave a short whistle and two other men appeared from the shadows. One was a big burly man and the other was short and stocky. Murdoc quickly sized them up. Three against two, if this went right he and Russ would win. He'd let the drummer have the big one. As for the short one, Murdoc would go for the knees.  
  
"Gotta give it to you Murdoc, you still have your wits about you. Where's your backup?"

Murdoc glanced over his shoulder. "Oi Russ, you're gonna have some competition."  
  
The drummer stepped up next to Murdoc cracking his knuckles. He too had eyes on the biggest man among them then quickly analyzed the situation. He thought just like Murdoc, if they got this right he an the bassist could take out all three. "Yeah man, I do. Just hope these old bones can hold out."  
  
The bassist rolled his eyes and stood in a fighting position.   
  
"There won't be any physical fighting Murdoc."  
  
The two men pulled out knives.   
  
"They're really good at using those and very quick." Billy Boy looked at the two.  
  
"Not quick enough..." Murdoc quickly reached for his gun and pointed it straight at the men standing opposite him. "You know the old adage,never bring a knife to a gun fight. I suggest you tell your boys to them down before they have a bullet in their ass."  
  
The short one looked at him. "It's probably not real."  
  
Murdoc fired a shot into the air. "Not real?"  
  
The man pocketed his knife and backed away. I"m outta here, I not getting killed." he then ran off out of the district.  
  
The tall man also backed off leaving Billy Boy all by himself.  
  
"You hired yourself a bunch of pussies. It's two against one now and if you still have some brain cells left I suggest you give up." Murdoc now had the gun aimed at him. "Go back to that shit hole Stoke and don't ever show your face around here again, cause if you do shit's gonna hit the fan between you and I."  
  
The ex-guitarist started to back away as well keeping his eyes locked on the bassist until he was back in the shadows.   
  
Murdoc and Russel waited a few to make sure the man left before letting part of their guard down. Murdoc lowered his gun and took out his pack of cigarettes then took out one and offered one to the percussionist.  
  
Russel raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get the gun Murdoc? I know you can't legally have them here in this country." he took a cigarette.  
  
Murdoc lit his and blew out a puff of smoke. "Part of the left over arsenal from Point Nemo. It's all down in the basement behind a secret wall."  
  
The drummer sighed, and the two men left the district.  
  
Murdoc told Rei what went down and said that he wouldn't be surprised if Paula was all by herself in her little scheme to bring them all down.  
  
"She mat be crazy enough to still try and come after the rest of us." Rei looked at him.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her. If she does, the crazy bitch will go straight after Noodle and that's one take down I want to see."


	37. Taking Out the Trash

**Chapter 37: Taking out the Trash**  
  
Paula didn't heed Murdoc's warning and when Billy Boy failed to get the job done against Murdoc she got rid of him (a swift kick to his balls then took the money she paid him back). She followed the old adage of if someone can't do it for you, you do it yourself. The guitarist found out that Noodle had become a part-time teacher at a local dojo and planned to confront her after she was done with her teaching. Paula believed that the beating that she'd give the 20 year old would make Noodle fear her and put her in her place. She honestly didn't care about being in the band anymore and if she could sleep with the singer once more then that would just be a bonus.  
  
Standing outside the place puffing on a cigarette, she watched through the windows as Noodle instructed her student on how to kick and punch correctly. Paula did not have to wait long for the young woman came out of the school which signalized the end of her day. As soon as Noodle put a foot out the door, the old guitarist blocked her path.  
  
"Goin' some where little girl?" she smirked.  
  
Noodle looked up at her. "I was hoping I wold run into you so I can kick your ass. Murdoc told me about who you hired to do your dirty work. You are too much of a coward to do it yourself."  
  
"No, I just realized that you never send a man to do a woman's job sweetie. I'm coming after you myself."  
  
The Axe Princess dropped the duffel bag she was carrying to the ground and stepped up to the older woman.   
  
"Hold on there small fry, I'm not gonna fight you just yet. I want the beating I give you to be a sweet satisfactory one." she reached into her back pocket and pulled you a scrap of paper and handed it to Noodle. "Meet me there tomorrow on the said location and time. You can bring the others so they can watch me embarrass and beat you."  
  
The Japanese woman snatched the paper from Paula's fingers and looked at it. She was a ta confused as to why she chose the place but didn't care.  
  
"So what did you do to get Stu to fuck you? You show those orange sized tits of yours? Or was it when you got to Plastic Beach you openly threw yourself at him?"  
  
"No, I just acted like the woman I and we already had a bond that can never be broken. It just evolved to the next level."  
  
"Bullshit. You just spread your legs like any other girl your age whose hormones are on overload."  
  
Noodle rolled her eyes and picked up her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder. "You should be really careful what you wish for Paula because you can get it." she looked the woman up and down. "I should feel pity for you but I don't. You'll never know love nor what it's like to be loved. You will go thru men like they're water and I feel sorry for your son because he's suffering the most and unfortunately bearing the brunt of your actions. He's mature for his age and I hope he leaves you when he is of age."  
  
Paula's eye twitched. "I'm kicking him out as soon as he's 17."  
  
Noodle sighed and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't you turn your back on me Noodle, I'm not done with you!" Paula screeched.

* * *

The next day, Gorillaz arrived at the place that Paula wrote down on the piece of paper.   
  
Everyone got out of their cars and stood at the now rusting gate. The K and O were crooked and the N and G had long ago lost their gold plating.   
  
"I'm starting to get memories." Noodle's gaze went to the top of the hill where her old home sat.  
  
"Same here. We had some good and bad times in that place." Russel responded.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Paula could already be up there." Murdoc got back into Stylo along with Rei and began to drive up the hill.   
  
They all passed the cemetery which was now abandoned. Not one zombie in sight. They all arrived in the car park and found a space to park in. There was no sign of the ex-guitarist so while they waited, a bit of reminiscing was in order.   
  
Rei was to get out first an she immediately spotted the Winnebago what was now but a rusting hull. The door was hanging off its hinges an the tires were all flat. She walked over and stood at the door looking in at what she could see.   
  
Murdoc came up from behind and slid an arm around her waist. "We had a lot of memories in here."  
  
"I know," the artist smiled. Days that had long pass by came flooding back into her head. Everything from when she and the bassist first met to the night she gave herself to him for the first time.   
  
"Shall we?" Murdoc stepped into his old home and looked down at Rei.  
  
Giving a nod she stepped inside the mobile home too. Everything from the dashboard to the kitchen counters were covered in dirt and grime. The front seats were slightly covered in mildew so was the carpeting. She even spotted some empty beer bottles and cans in the corners of the place. Rei saw that the leather couch had holes in it, and the stuffing was coming out.   
  
The sound of cracking linoleum int the kitchen area was made by Murdoc's footsteps. Knowing he wouldn't find any thing, he opened up the cabinets and looked inside, and all that was there were cobwebs and rotting wood. He had hocked the dishes to a pawnshop in town before he left Kong. As a matter of fact he sold off the things he knew he wouldn't need any longer or couldn't take with him to different resale shops in the area for money.   
  
The artist then stood inside the entrance to the bedroom. She looked at the bare stained mattress and smiled. Those nights laying in that bed made her tingle. She then heard Murdoc's voice at her ear.   
  
"Brings back memories of all those sweet summer night we spent making love doesn't it?" he ran his finger up her side.  
  
Rei squirmed and giggled. "Yeah, it does. I miss those nights..."  
  
While the they were remembering things past, Paula arrived to the sight and she thought it pathetic. She chose Kong for a reason. Why not defeat the person who replaced her in the home she grew up in. Clearing her throat she alerted the others to her presence.   
Noodle stood some feet away from her scanning her opponent while the others stayed back in the distance observing what was about to go down. They thought that their guitarist would make quick work of the old one.   
  
"You are late."  
  
"Just had to tie up a few loose ends." Paula took a few steps forward. You should have died on that floating island and I hoped you did when I saw the video, but somehow you survived the odds and is still standing. I'm gonna put you in your place little girl and that's at the bottom of my boot."  
  
The guitarist wasn't intimidated by the woman's threat and only smirked. "I'd like to see you try." she too took a few steps forward so that they were only inches apart.  
For a few seconds the two females stared each other down and then Paula shoved Noodle which made her stumble back. The fight was then on.  
  
Noodle charged her opponent knocking her down to the ground. She punched and slapped Paula and even came close to biting her.   
  
The two women rolled around on the ground for awhile getting in equal shots until the pill popping psychotic guitarist had thrown Noodle off of her. Before Noodle could get up, she backed her into a wall and punched her in the stomach.  
  
Noodle doubled over but saw the skinny woman coming over to her. She kicked Paula in her knee and when she saw that made her turn her back, she did a running jump, let out a war cry, landing on Paula's back. She wrapped her legs around her torso and beat her about the head and shoulders.  
  
Paula screeched like a sick bird and tried to get Noodle off of her by scratching her legs with her sharp nails, but the little woman's grip was too tight and soon she felt her arms going around her neck putting her in a choke hold. Immediately she felt pressure applied to her neck and throat and she began to slow down. First she fell to one knee then the other. She failed to get back up an it was starting to hurt.  
  
"Give it up Paula, I've won and I won't hesitate to choke you out." Noodle applied abit more pressure to prove her point.  
  
Paula let out a gurgle flailing her arms around to let Noodle know that she had enough. "Okay...I give..."  
  
Noodle let go and kicked the woman while she was down. She then grabbed her by the collar and bought her face close to hers, and gave her a warning. "If you ever decide to mess with my family again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Paula just nodded.   
  
"Good." she let go an stood to her full height. "Now get out of here."  
  
The ex-guitarist stood shakily to her feet and looked at Noodle an the others. She attempted to scowl but her swollen face wouldn't allow it. She turned tail and limped out of the car park and to her car. The sound of her engine and crunch of gravel under the tires signaled that she was gone.  
  
Noodle wasn't unscathed. There were scratches and bruises all over her legs and arms, an her tummy hurt like hell from Paula's punch.   
  
2D hurried over to her. "Yew awright luv?"  
  
"Yes and no. Yes because I came out on top and no because she actually had a decent right hand. My stomach, there's going to be some serious bruising." Noodle leaned on him.  
  
"Let's got home an I'll patch ya right up." he smiled down at her.  
  
Noodle nodded and let the singer lead her to their car. Russel, Murdoc, and Araiya followed behind.  
  
The bassist looked at his phone and Rei noticed.  
  
"You didn't film all of that did you?"  
  
"Damn straight I did. I'm thinking I should let the world see how my Axe Princess took out the trash."


	38. Giving Him the Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming wedding fluff

**Chapter 38: Giving Him the Honor**  
  
After sending Paula away with her tail firmly tucked between her legs and in bandages, Gorillaz breathed a sigh of relief, and continued on with their daily lives. Murdoc announced that he and Rei were going on a mini getaway and would be back the following week which would consist of promoting the up coming album. When Russel asked where they were going, Murdoc responded in typical fashion of it not being any of his business and assured the drummer that it wasn't anything illegal.  
  
Despite the singer helping him pick out the ring, Murdoc didn't tell 2D when he would pop the question. He wanted to surprised everyone. The bassist couldn't believe that he was getting nervous was the day was coming nearer. He tried to internally laugh it off, but it was no good. This was something he had never done before and there were butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

Arriving at the Robin House, they were greeted by Mrs. Allcard and her granddaughter Alyssa who was visiting for a couple days. The girl was a fan of Gorillaz and totally squirmed in delight as Murdoc smiled at her an gave her an autograph. Her grandma reminded her that the bassist was on vacation with his girlfriend and they were not to be disturbed.   
  
In a weird way to deal with his nervousness, Murdoc became clingy to Rei who noticed it by their second morning at the house.   
  
"You're sticking to me like lint on a piece of clothing. You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just want to close to the one I love." he kissed her shoulder. Murdoc thought that it would be a good time to ask her. "Hey Tiger?"  
  
"Hm?"she yawned.  
  
"On our last night here, can you meet me under the blossom tree in the garden."  
  
"Sure. What time?"  
  
"8pm?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The bassist smiled. "Great."  
  
The artist looked at him and saw a bit of a sparkle in his eye. She wonder what he was planning. Whatever it was, she would just have to wait and find out because if she asked him, he'd clamp down and not say a word.   
  
During the the rest of the days before it was time, Murdoc practiced on how he wanted to pop the question. Each time he came up with something, he didn't think it perfect. He was currently sitting in the living room thinking on how to say it.   
  
"Marry me?...No, too blunt. Be mine forever? No, that makes me sound like a sap...."  
  
"So you're going to purpose?"  
  
Murdoc jumped and quickly looked over his shoulder to see Alyssa standing in the doorway smiling. He furrowed his brow. "What's it to ya?"  
  
"I'm guessing that you're going to do it under the cherry blossom tree in the garden." she walked fully into the room and went over to the bookshelf and pulled a big burgundy photo album with gold cursive writing on it from it then sat down next to him. "That tree's popular and a good place to do it." she opened it. "Men have been asking their future wives to marry them in that garden since before the Great War." Alyssa showed him a page filled with black a white photos all dating back to 1908. "See."  
  
Murdoc took the book into his lap and flipped through it. He saw all the couples sitting on a bench smiling. It wasn't until the 70s that the tree appeared.  
  
"And all the modern day couples are still married. Nana calls the tree lucky an I guess it is considering the results it produces. So, how are you going to do it?"  
  
"No idea. Trying to figure that out. Maybe you have an idea since you were eavesdropping." the bassist turned his head to look at her.  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping. You have a loud voice."  
  
The corners of Murdoc lips turned up. And he kept flipping through the album.  
  
"I say do it the traditional way, but it's better when you do something that works. Don't let me influence you." she stood up then left the room.  
  
The bassist watched her go; he knew she was right.

* * *

There was a warm gentle breeze in the air as Araiya made her way to the tree. The garden lights cast a soft glow on the stone pavement and seagulls flew over head heading towards town and the beach to find their dinner. The woman was wearing a blue short sleeve dress that came to her knees with a diamond bracelet and earrings, and low black heels. As she came closer to the tree, she saw Murdoc sitting on the bench underneath it dressed in black slacks, a white button down shirt that was open at the collar, a black vest and shoes.   
  
"Murdoc."  
  
The man who seemed deep in thought looked up at her and smiled. Standing up, he embraced her giving her a kiss on the lips. Murdoc now was nervous and was minuets away from taking the biggest step in his life. He tried not to show too much of it as the butterflies in his stomach seemed to multiply. He offered Rei a seat next to him.  
The artist looked into the bassist's face and saw the nervousness. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure you're okay?" she put a hand on his cheek.  
  
"I've got something for you but you have to close your eyes 'cause it's a surprise."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
"You'll see when you open them."  
  
She closed her eyes and Murdoc took the ring from his vest's pocket and lightly slipped it onto Araiya's ring finger.  
  
"You can open them now."  
  
Rei opened them and looked at the hand the bassist was holding. Her eyes widened, a small noise of shock escaping her lips. It seemed that time had slowed down and the only thing moving was the waves crashing upon the shore in the distance. A smile found its way to her lips.  
  
Murdoc saw it and thought she was about to laugh thinking this was all a joke, but when he saw the slight nod of her head he smiled back. "I'm not one for long speeches and I thought that you may also want a traditional proposal so," he got down on one knee. "Araiya Nicole Carmichael, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
A single tear fell from Rei's eye. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." she bent down and gave him a long passionate kiss.   
  
Mrs. Allcard came out and took their picture so it could be added to the photo album that Alyssa showed Murdoc. The bassist took Rei out for a nice dinner and they returned to the Robin House to pack their things and go home. The two would tell the others the next day.  
  
The morning after, Araiya took a picture of her ring hand and sent it to her parents, Noodle, 2D, and Russel. Within a few minuets, her phone went crazy with responses. Except for her mom who called. Answering the call, Aiyana's voice boomed through the receiver.   
  
"Is it true?!?!"   
  
"Yes it's true."  
  
"OHMYGOD!!! I need to tell your father, I need to tell the family! There's gonna be so much to do!"  
  
"Mom calm down, we'll have plenty of time to plan everything."  
  
"Where is he? Where's my son-in-law?"  
  
"Still sleeping."  
  
"I'm gonna cook a big dinner and everyone's invited. Consider it an engagement party."  
  
"Thanks." Rei giggled.  
  
"Oh boy...I'll call you back, your father's coming downstairs."  
  
"Okay." she hung up and smiled to herself.   
  
A hour later, Murdoc came down from not being able to stay away from the delicious smells of Rei's cooking. He walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How's my fiancee?"  
  
"Wonderful. I just sent out the word and my mum just called. Completely ecstatic and she's throwing our engagement party." she turned around to face her man. "This is a big step for the both of us."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"So am I. Remember, we are one and always will be."


	39. Engagement Party

**Chapter 39: Engagement Party**  
  
Planning had almost immediately gone underway for Rei and Murdoc's wedding. The couple set the date for the 22nd of August. It was to be a beach wedding and was to be held at Raven Manor. The place was a huge ten acre mansion that over looked the sea and had a backyard with the perfect view. That's where the ceremony would take place and the reception would take place in the ball room and down at the beach where there was a garden like spot with a gazebo.  
  
Blue was the chosen color since it was both bassists favorite. All that was left was to plan the menu, everyone get fitted for their dresses and tuxes, order flowers, order the cake, have invitations made, and hire a videographer and photographer.

Araiya laid in her childhood bed with the bassist asleep next to her. She glanced over at the neon clock on the bedside table, 2:21am. The engagement party that her mother was throwing was hours away. 2D and Noodle were sleeping two doors down, and Russel and Kayla in the third bedroom. There weren't many relatives coming, but most of them would be at the wedding. Only the ones who were living in London were coming.   
  
But there was one flying in from the States, and that was her Aunt Mia who was a pain in the ass. She was her father's second sister and had a no nonsense attitude and no sense of humor at all. She didn't approve of much unless it was something of her own doing. The artist knew she found out about the engagement through other family members. The headache that would ensure as soon as her father picked her up from the airport. Inwardly sighing, she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Later that morning, everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating. Rei told Murdoc about her aunt when they woke up, and told him to just pretty much ignore her and that he didn't have to hide his cross. The bassist nodded and wondered how bad could this woman be.  
  
William's phone ringed and he picked it up. On the other line was his sister telling him to come and pick her up. Telling her that she was on his way, he excused himself from the table and left the house. Thirty five minuets later, they walked through the door and William wasn't listening to a word his sister was saying. She had started on him about Rei as soon as she got in the car. He told Mia that as long as his daughter was happy, he'd support her decision to marry Murdoc.  
  
Mia walked into the kitchen to see Rei and Murdoc who were still sitting at the table looking inside an invitation sample binder that was given to them by their wedding planner.   
  
Rei looked up at her. "Hello Aunt Mia."  
  
"What's this about your getting married? Is this him?" she nodded to Murdoc who looked up at her.  
  
"Murdoc Niccals. Rei's told me about you."  
  
"Oh she has, has she? Well then you should know that I'll be the judge if I approve of you and this little upcoming wedding or not."  
  
"Auntie, I don't care what you think. I'm happy an that's all that matters. I'm sure dad has told you the same thing and mom will too when you talk to her."  
  
"I don't care what she thinks either." Mia looked her niece up and down. You like older men, how old is he?"  
  
"45."  
  
"22 years your senior. Kinda high up." she spotted the ring. "Hm, judging by that ring he's just buying you legally."  
  
Rei glared at her aunt. "Excuse me."  
  
"It's true. No man that old would by a girl your age something like that without an ulterior motive and I don't want to know what it is."  
  
"Mia, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. Why did you come anyway?"  
  
"I truly wanted to see this for myself. Too bad Rei, you could have ha a bright future in front of you but now, you'll just be a housewife who in time will become a single mother with low self-esteem begging this man to pay you child support."  
  
Araiya growled. "Don't assume what my life will be like. Just because you have a tight collar around your kids necks doesn't mean you can put one around mine. You're the one who'll end up loney because one day Brendon and Shelly will wake up and leave you." she stood from her seat and left the room.   
  
Mia huffed and thought that her niece had no right to speak to her that way. Murdoc stood up and went after his fiancee.   
  
William looked at his sister. "You should really be careful what you say because it can come back to bite you in the ass just like it did now." he too left the room leaving the woman standing there.

* * *

Hours later, the other family members arrived and the women crowded around Rei to see the ring. They cooed and awed at it. Some thought that the ring was a sign of how much Murdoc had to offer, others didn't care how big it was as long as their cousin or niece was happy. Everyone pretty much avoided Mia who would sit and observe what was going on.   
  
Dinner was served and the family and friends filled their plates up with the delicious looking food, and there was plenty to go around. Conversation pretty much revolved around Murdoc an Araiya. The artist made sure that Murdoc was comfortable talking about all of this in the open, and she saw no uncomfortable posture in his body or look on his face. He was laughing and talking with her father.   
  
After everyone finished their plates, the table cleared, an the dessert dishes and wines were laid out, Aiyana gently tapped her glass with her fork and stood up. "Thank you all for coming to my daughter and son-in-law's engagement party. I think before dessert is bought out, we should give out congrats to the lovely couple. Who would like to go first?"  
  
Noodle raised her hand and stood up and face Murdoc and Rei. "10 years ago I came to Murdoc in a FedEX crate as the replacement for his old guitarist. I didn't know English and I didn't know who the three strange men were that was looking down at me. Two of them had looks of surprises on their faces, but the third had a mixture of shock and and a scowl upon his face. That third man was Murdoc. He's like a big brother/uncle to me. He taught me things and didn't hold anything back. He's the one who gave me the birds and the bees talk and I am glad he did. As for Rei, she's my Onee-san. For those of who don't know what that means, it's "big sister" in Japanese. Saved me from a bunch of bullies when I was 11 and that's how I met her. I can talk to her about anything. I am so happy that she's getting married to Murdoc. They are like Yin and Yang to each other. So congratulations you two." she smiled and sat back down.  
  
The next person to speak was Stu. "I never thought I'd see the day that Murdoc would get married or fall in love for that matter. Who knew that Rei,who came to Gorillaz a spunky 13 year old tomboy who plays bass and piano would soften the heart of a man who's heart had been hardened by many things in his life. Murdoc's my best mate and if it wasn't for him, I would probably still be working at Uncle Norm's or have some boring job. So congrats Rei and Murdoc and I wish you both a lot of happiness." he gave his gap-toothed smile and sat back down as well.   
  
The drummer then stood up to give his congratulations to the happy couple. "Like 'D and Noodle, I met Rei when she was 13, and I was very surprised that this lil' teen had skills. She played like a pro. I could go into the past but I think it speaks for itself. She is a great friend and like a little sister to me. She showed Mudz what Love is and that not everyone turns their back on you or betray you. Rei's one hell of a woman. She's strong, confident, and smart. I wish them both the best and much happiness." he raised his glass to them.  
  
There was applause once more and Rei's parents stood up and her mom spoke first. "When children find true love, parents find true joy. I'm so proud of you honey. Here's to your joy and ours from this day forward."  
  
William then stood and gave his congrats. "My dear family, we are happy to celebrate the engagement of Rei and Murdoc. I'm so happy that Araiya and Murdoc have made this decision to marry and become one - without me having to find my shotgun."  
  
The table laughed.  
  
"Murdoc's a fine man and I'm happy to have him as a son rather than a hostage. " He looked at his daughter. "Remember, what I always told you darling, be careful with your toys or they'll break and the store might not have another one as nice." he then looked at the bassist.   
  
"Remember son, all great decisions are the result of good discussion and respect for the common good. Also a fine pair of handcuffs and leg irons come handy. Mine have always served me well."   
  
Aiyana playfully punched him in his arm chuckling.   
  
"We wish you happiness and love down through the years and don't listen to a word I tell you. Please raise your glasses with me in a toast... to Murdoc and Araiya."  
  
"To Murdoc an Araiya." everyone raised their glasses to them and took a drink.  
  
Later, Rei went out into the backyard to get away from everyone and take a breather. She looked out at the darkening sky and watched the birds fly from tree to tree in the next door neighbor's backyard.  
  
"I was wondering where you snuck off to."  
  
Rei turned her head to see her mother walking towards her. She smiled and looked refocused her attention to the horizon. "Just needed a break mum. I'll be back inside for a few minuets."  
  
Aiyana leaned against the stone railing. "Take your time. It was like this when me and your dad were engaged, just only more people. Your grandma threw a huge party." she was quiet for a couple minuets. "You're about to step onto a whole other platform. Marriage is huge. It's a two-way street and not a tug-of-war."  
  
"I understand. Murdoc and I know that and even before the proposal, we gave each other respect and let one another have their space when need be."  
  
"You're more mature for than most girls your age."  
  
The artist smiled. "Thanks. Any more advice from mother to daughter?"  
  
"Chains do not hold a marriage together. It is threads, hundreds of tiny threads which sew people together through the years."


	40. The Wedding

**Chapter 40: The Wedding**  
  
Months of planning finally led up to this day. The day that a lot of people thought they wouldn't see. The couple that were celebrating this joyous day proved them wrong, especially the man. He had lived a bachelor's life for so long that it shocked his family and close circle of friends when he found a partner and declared that he wanted to sped the rest of his life with her.  
  
It was only a month ago that Araiya and Murdoc decided to come out with their relationship I front of a audience during a charity gig that was to raise money and awareness for cancer in teens they played for. The other band members knew of the plan and was curious to see how the crowd reacted. At the end of the gig, Murdoc took the microphone and introduced Rei to them stating that she was an official band member and his significant other. At first people were quiet, but then they cheered and clapped happy for their beloved Bass Slayer. To make things even more official, the bassist kissed the woman.  
  
People's Twitter, Facebook, and blogs spread the word and shared photos to confirm that it was true. Responses ranged in from very happy and hoped that they were happy together to shock, and from angry (the crazy mad fan girls) to indifference. Some even thought it was some kind of publicity stunt and was part of some upcoming plot that Gorillaz decided to put in canon.

Rei stood at the bedroom window of the Honeymoon Suite and looked out at the water. It was later afternoon an within a hour, the sun would start to sink below the horizon. She was ready to walk down the isle to her future husband. Her gown was white chiffon with an empire silhouette, sweetheart neckline, and sleeveless. The bodice was beaded with some Swarovski Crystals embedded into it, and a semi long train. Her hair were a bunch of tousled curls cascading down her shoulders with a white stargazer in her hair. She was wearing the sapphire bracelet that Murdoc gave her for Christmas of last year with a matching choker. Rei's bouquet was simple white roses with Baby's Breath.   
  
There was a knock on the door, and Noodle stepped in. She and Kayla were the bridesmaids with the guitarist being the maid of honor and Stu and Russel were the groomsmen with the vocalist being best man. Noodle was wearing a short spaghetti strap sea foam colored dress with a white bejeweled belt, white heels, and her hair was in a bun with a white lily complementing her violet hair.   
  
The artist turned to her. "That time already?"  
  
"Hai, all the guests are just about seated and your dad's waiting to walk you down the isle. Murdoc is already in position."  
  
Araiya picked up her flowers and followed the short woman out of the room. Noodle held her train as they went down the steps and to the doors that led out to the backyard. Russel, 2D, and Kayla were standing in front of William.   
  
The father of the bride beamed in pride at his daughter. He kissed her cheek as she took his arm and faced the door. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks daddy."  
  
The music for Stu, Noodle, Russel, and Kayla began. The four walked down the isle and took their rightful places. Then the song Rei chose to walk down the isle to began. It was 'The Secret Marriage' by Sting. She was on cloud nine and nothing in her mind could spoil the moment right now. Rei saw Murdoc smiling at her.   
  
The bassist had a whole different look when cleaned up. Russ and 2D thought a different man stepped out of the bathroom when Murdoc came out dressed in his tux earlier that afternoon. The green man had even gotten a haircut. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a ¾ length jacket with a white vest underneath, and the necktie and handkerchief were a sky blue.   
  
William handed Araiya off to Murdoc and took his seat, and the couple faced the judge.  
  
"Dear family and friends, I call upon all of you gathered here to be fellow witnesses with me in the marriage of Araiya and Murdoc. You were each invited to join us today so that you may share in the joy that Araiya and Murdoc are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. As this couple enters into marriage, they do so with thought and reverence. They give thanks for the past, which brought them to this place and look forward with hope to what the future will bring.  
  
Araiya and Murdoc, be kind to each other. And, when you disagree, do it respectfully. Be gentle and forgive each other. When you forgive, your hearts grow a little bigger, a little more understanding and a little more compassionate. Communicate with each other. Share the joy that's in your heart and the sorrow that burdens your soul. Open your hearts to each other and find the love. The two have written their own vows and will now recite them."  
  
Araiya went first. "I, Araiya, take you, Murdoc, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."  
  
The bassist smiled and said his. "I can't promise you a life of sunshine, or a steady wind to fill our sail. I can't promise you a life of riches, or that our health will never fail. But I can promise to protect you with every fiber of my being, because without you by my side, my life would have no meaning. I can promise to stand beside you in the good times and the bad. I can promise to make you smile whenever you feel sad. I can promise to always love you, and chase away your fears. And I can promise to hold your hand during our journey throughout the years. While we sail the seven seas of life and drift along together, the waves may send us near and far but the storm we'll surely weather. Now on this our special wedding day, as we embark on our new life, I can't begin to put into words how happy I'll be to call you my wife."   
  
The magistrate then announced the exchanging of the rings. 2D handed Murdoc Rei's wedding band. It was a simple 18kt white gold with the word 'Eternity' engraved inside of it.   
  
"Araiya, with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of all we shall share." he slid on her finger.  
  
Noodle handed the artist Murdoc's ring. "Murdoc, with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of all we shall share."  
  
Then the judge ended the ceremony. "Remember that your love is the basis for this marriage; desire nothing else, fear nothing else, and allow your love to blossom into what love was meant to be. Allow for spaces in your time together, giving each other room to grow. Love one another; allow that love to be a source of strength, which feeds your soul. Fill one each others cup, but drink each from your own. Share your bread, but have each your own slice. Sing and dance together, but remember that though you may move together, you each must dance your own steps  
  
None of us knows what the future will bring... the important thing is to live today to the fullest and face tomorrow with the certainty that you can accept and handle what it brings. Araiya and Murdoc, you have heart the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me as a magistrate in the borough of Southend-On-Sea, England, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"  
  
Murdoc kissed his new wife an kissed back.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of presenting to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Murdoc Niccals."  
  
Everyone stood cheering and clapping. The newlyweds walked back down the isle hand in hand, and into the house. 

* * *

The reception was in full swing when the sun dipped below the waves. The ballroom, backyard, and even down in the patio garden, guests were talking, laughing, an dancing the night away. The two musicians first dance was to Amy Winehouse's 'No Greater Love' and Rei and her father danced to 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle. Appetizers consisted of Prosciutto-Wrapped Mozzarella Skewers served with a chilled white wine served with mini bowls of raspberries and strawberries or cocktails, and dinner was a pasta dish.   
  
The cutting of the wedding cake took place after Rei changed out of her wedding dress into something semi-formal. It was a three layer nautical themed marble cake. It was light blue with white starfish and anchors on all three tiers. The topper was a collaboration of seashells, coral reef, and starfish. For an alternate dessert there was a buffet that offered a wide variety of sweet treats.  
  
  
The reception had for the most part wound down. The majority of the guests went back to their hotel rooms while the remaining ones straggled behind wanting to get that last dance or drink in. Murdoc and Rei had long disappeared to the now empty gazebo. Swaying slowly back and forth, the artist was barefooted, her head on her husband's shoulder, and the only music was the midnight waves lapping upon the sand.  
  
"What now Mr. Niccals?"  
  
"Don't know Mrs. Niccals, you tell me."  
  
"You up for a qucikie before we go to bed?"  
  
"Yes and no. To be honest, I don't want to just have a quick fuck, I wanna make love to you." Murdoc kissed her temple.  
  
"Then I know what we're doing as soon as we get to our hotel suite in Barbados."

Murdoc grinned tiredly knowing exactly what he was going to do.  
  
Once out of their clothes and in the bed. The two bassists laid in an embrace their eyes closed. This was the beginning of many things for them and they knew it. What would happen was another story, because as they knew that life was full of many surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the final chapter and there will be an epilogue following after.


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**  
  
The warm tropical sunshine greeted Murdoc and Araiya when they stepped from Stylo. Instead of flying, they decided that a week under the water wasn't bad and it gave them all the privacy they needed when Murdoc decided to put the sub on auto-pilot. It was a known fact that the bassist didn't like to fly so Rei didn't even pressure him into getting on one. When Murdoc hit the shallows, he showed off by transforming the sub into the car as he drove onto the beach. There were a few groups of people watching it in total amazement and it never got old when the bassist did it.  
  
Taking their bags from the backseat and trunk, the two walked into the hotel they were booked at and went up to the front desk. The concierge looked up at them and smiled.  
  
"Welcome to The Crane, checking in?"  
  
"Yeah." Murdoc who along with Rei was dressed for the warm weather outside pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his cargo shorts.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Niccals."  
  
The woman typed in the name and the information came up onto the screen. "Ah, newlyweds and we've been waiting for you. All I need is just a simple form of ID, a driver's license will do to confirm who you are."  
  
The bassist handed her his license an she made sure the information matched before handing it back to him.  
  
The woman reached into a drawer an pulled out two key cards and handed them to the couple. "Here are your key cards and there's a complementary bottle of chilled champagne and gift basket already in your room. Congratulations and enjoy your stay."  
  
A bellhop was signaled over to take their bags to their room and once there, they were impressed with the lodgings. It was set up like an huge apartment. On one side there was the living area and a balcony that over looked the Caribbean Sea and then there was the bedroom which hosted a king sized bed, balcony, and the large bathroom that had a separate shower. After the bellhop left, Murdoc headed towards the doors.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Have to do this right."  
  
"Do what right?"  
  
The bassist opened them and held out his arms. "Carry my bride over the thresh hold or whatever they call it."  
  
Araiya giggled an went over to her man. Murdoc picked her up and carried her bridal style back into the room closing the doors behind him with his foot. He then carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed next to the complementary gift basket. The bassist took it off the bed and sat it down on the floor. His lips then captured hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
Rei returned the kiss withe equal passion then broke it. "I'm assuming that you want to get down to the important part of our marriage?"  
  
Murdoc was already removing his clothes and his hands reached out to his new wife so he could remove her dress but he was stopped.  
  
"Hold on, I've got somethin' that I think you'll like." Rei winked at him as she got up from the bed and grabbed one of her bags then went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
  
Looking at the door Murdoc looked around and spotted a vase full of fresh cut flowers. He got up and took one from it then stipped down to his birthday suit, and laid across the bed putting the flower between his teeth waiting for Rei to come out.  
  
The bathroom door slowly opened and the artist stuck a leg out. "Ready for me babe?"  
  
"Been waiting too long."  
  
Rei stepped out wearing a sheer baby blue tie front chiffon babydoll with matching thong and garter belt around her left thigh. She was wearing a silver seashell necklace with matching bracelet. "Whadda you think?" Rei gave a sexy pose.  
  
The bassist took the flower from his mouth and gave a low wolf whistle. "Sweet Lucifer..." the man's member began to rise underneath him. "I may have to give you the full treatment."  
  
Rei got onto the bed and sat up on her knees. "Then you're in luck 'cause I plan on letting you have all the control." she tiltled her head down and looked up at him through her lashes.  
  
Murdoc sat up and crawled to her. He reached out cupped the side of her face in his hand then took the ribbon that held the top together, and loosened it to expose the curvature of her breasts. Sliding the top off he pullled his wife close kissing her once more. He lowered her onto her back and straddled her. Taking in her beauty, he took total control of her body. Murdoc took off her panties then ran his hands down her curvy body. Lowerign his mouth to Rei's neck, he licked and sucked making a decent sized hickey on her neck. His sharp teeth grazed across her throat and the base of her neck so effortlessly. He explored her body makig sure to cover all of her sensitive spots making Rei feel good.  
  
Araiya's moans urged him on as she gripped his shoulders. She took in his scent while enjoying having his hands all over her. Even though they both shared equal amounts when it concerned sex, Rei truly didn't mind the bassist having control. She figured it was the submissive side of her that allowed that. Rei felt Murdoc's fingers stroke her and she arched her back in response.  
  
When the bassist got her juices flowing, he entered her giving a low groan as Rei's internal muscles gripped his cock. Pinning his wife's wrists down he pumped in and out of her at a slow steady pace then started to speed up.  
  
Rei's legs wrapped around Murdoc's waist which pulled him in deeper. She called out his name in intermittened moans, and raked her nails down his muscular back. Rei wanted to savor this so she staved off her high until Murdoc reached his.  
  
Murdoc soon felt his coming on ad let out a low growl. "I'm gonna cum..."  
  
"Then let's cum together..." Rei kissed his ear and they both came.  
  
The artist then turned over to her stomach getting on her hands and kees to present her rump to him. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him the nod of appoval.  
  
Quickly putting on a condom and getting the lube, Murdoc made himself and Rei ready then slowly and carefully pushed into her. Rei gripped the sheets gritting her teeth. It didn't hurt, but it felt so good. Murdoc went at a steady pace and held out as long as he could. Soon both reached their highs, and the bassist's pulled out takig off the condom the plungig into her womanhood once more until her came again.  
  
Murdoc collapsed on top of Rei as both laid there catching their breaths. Looking at one another they smiled, and the artist laid her head upon his chest feeling the warm breeze coming from the window blow across her skin. Looking up at Murdoc, Rei kissed his lips.  
  
"I assume that there's more of this to come in the two week's we're here."  
  
The man nodded holding her even closer to him. "I just hope we don't get kicked out for making to much noise because I plan on exercising those lungs of yours."  
  
"That'll just mean we have the greatest sex ever. All the other honeymooning couples will be just jealous."  
  
Murdoc smirked. "I'll try not to overdo it then."  
  
Rei smiled as a moment came over her. "I love you Mr. Niccals."  
  
"And I love you Mrs. Niccals."

* * *

This was the forth time that Araiya bought up her food in a week. She was currently hunched over the toilet bowl and this time it was after three in the morning. She puked up the last of it, and stood up leaning against the sink. Turning on the faucet, she scooped some water into her mouth, swished it around, and spat it out.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor."  
  
Rei made a noise and turned her head to see Murdoc standing in the doorway. She swallowed and slowly nodded. There had been a bug going around and she may have caught it.  
  
Later that morning, Rei was sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine. It wasn't long before her name was called and she was escorted back to a room. Sitting on the table, she had her basic vital checked by the nurse and was told to wait for the doctor.

Five minuets later, the doctor came in with her chart. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like crap. Puked four times this week. I think I have that bug that's going around."  
  
"You're not the only one who's been in here for that. Let me take a few blood samples and we shall see."  
  
The nurse came back in with a blood kit and took a few vials of blood and walked back out of the room.  
  
"I'll call you back tomorrow for the results, but for now just get plenty of rest and don't strain yourself. Eat soups and drink lots of liquids."  
  
The artist nodded and left the exam room. She told Murdoc what happened and when they got home, he made her a bowl of tomato soup with some crackers on the side.  
  
The next afternoon, the phone rang, and Araiya answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Niccals? This is Dr. Osmond. I'm calling you about the blood test you took yesterday."  
  
"I got that bug don't I?"  
  
"No. You're pregnant."  
  
She was silent for a few seconds as the news weighed down on her. Then spoke up. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Very sure. Can you come in so I can give you a pelvic exam?"  
  
"Sure. When do you want me to come in?"  
  
"Now if you can."  
  
"I feel okay today, I'll come in."  
  
"Good."  
  
Araiya made it to the doctor's office and had the test done. Come to find out that she was almost a month along. Smiling to herself she went home and set up her surprise for Murdoc before he got home. She took both their basses and sat them in the sun room on their stands, tied a ribbon around their necks, a pink one for his and a blue one for hers, then drapped a pair knitted baby booties in between the necks. Smiling at the set up she went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat.  
  
It was a couple hours before Murdoc walked through the door. "Tiger?"  
  
"In the sun room," she called out. "I've got something to show you."  
  
The bassist followed her voice and when he got to the entrance of the room he stopped in his tracks seeing the guitars. "What's all this?" he gestured to the dolled up instruments. "And is that a pink bow on the neck on El Diablo?"  
  
"I got the results of the blood test and it turns out that I don't have the bug that's going around. I'm pregnant!"  
  
The bassist blinked a few times tilting his head to the side. "You serious?"  
  
"Yup." Rei smiled wide. "I'm just gonna have to turn my art studio into the nursery. We've got plenty room in the basement for my stuff."  
  
As the news sunk into Murdoc's mind, he was starting to realize that this was his chance to be the father that Jacob wasn't to him.  
.  
.  
.  
  
 _April 2013_  
  
The artist was trying to find a comfortable spot for her back in the bed. Once again, it wasn't agreeing with the weight that was in front. It was the end of March and the baby was said to be due sometime the second week of April. The weather was still cold but not freezing since signs of Spring had decided to show itself early this year. Picking up her iPad, she laid against the pillows and switched it on.  
  
She rubbed her tummy. "You've been quiet today." the baby then kicked. "I guess you were snoozing," Rei chuckled.  
  
Her cravings were the normal ones, but she picked up an extra one. One that contained the combo of bologna, ketchup, mayo, cheese, and lettuce put between two slices of soft Italian bread. Murdoc didn't know how she could eat that and not get sick. He figured it the baby liked it then there's was nothing wrong.  
  
Murdoc watched her devour everything that was edible which took him by surprise because he had never seen her eat so much. The man had even check out books from the library, and read articles online on about becoming a dad. He wanted to stay on his toes about everything. He even admitted to himself that this was nerve wracking.  
  
Then there was dealing with her mood swings. That kind of took the bassist for a ride but he learned quickly which ones were coming on. Especially anger, (once he made some off mark comment in her presence and he almost had his second most prized possession sliced off) when he saw it coming he either hid out in the studio or went into town for a couple hours until he thought she had calmed down.  
  
Two weeks later around midnight, Araiya went into labor. It started with a sharp pain then her water breaking. Murdoc rushed her to the hospital, and she was taken to a room in the maternity ward. They gave her an epidural, and within four hours she was fully dilated.   
  
Murdoc, like most men, made the mistake of wondering out loud to their significant other what the big deal about child birth was and how painful could it be, and that caused the artist to snarl at him and feebly take an aim for his balls.  
  
By sunrise a baby's cry pierced the air, and she had given birth to a healthy baby boy who had a head full of jet black hair.  
  
"Congrats, you've got a baby boy." one of the nurses handed him to Rei after cleaning him off and wrapping him up in a blanket. "What's his name?"  
  
"Damon Kai Niccals." the artist smiled down at him then her husband. "Here Mudz, hold your son."  
  
The bassist carefully took Damon into his arms and held him. Instantly a wave of love washed over him as he looked upon his son.  
  
And so Damon Kai Niccals was born on April 12th, 2013 weighing in at 6 lbs. 10 oz. He'd grow up to become a man mirroring his father in some ways, but it would up to him to make his own path in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos on my stories.
> 
> This isn't the end of the line for Murdoc and Araiya since I'll be chronicling their family life. I'll also will be posting an already completed story that features entirely on Murdoc soon so stay tuned for that.


End file.
